Successful
by franniefrann
Summary: A young Arizona girl packs up her bags to move to Hollywood to become the actress she's always dreamed to be. Along with her Best Friend, and two Besties to guide her. She learns all the goods, and the bads about being in stardom. She'll be Succesful.
1. Chapter 1

_Living in a world, so dark and cruel like this, has me hoping for a brighter and sweeter day. I wake up each day, with a smile across my face. I have big dreams, high expectations of myself. I don't listen to the crap people give me about what I believe in. If I say I'm going to do something, I absolutely mean it. Let's just say, I live in my own world, my own way._

" So tell me again, how you got into this? " Javier asked his best friend Frannie.

" Acting? Well, it was easy. I was in the school play, sang in the choir. " She explained, messing with her shorts as she talked on the phone.

" So, you have your manager right? " He asked.

" Yes, Joey is my manager, and Tackett is my publicist. " She replied.

" What am I? "

" The best friend that comes with me everywhere. "

" Like, everything? "

" Yes, everything. "

" I'm so glad your letting me move to Cali with you! "

" Why wouldn't I? Your my best friend dude! I can't leave you here to die in this Arizona heat. "

" Aww, okay. " He giggled a little.

" Wow Javvy, you truly out gayed yourself. "

He got quiet, laughing softly to himself.

" I know I know, I'm funny! That's why I'm an actress now. "

" On the rise! You haven't even appeared on anything yet. "

" True, but being apart of the all new season of George Lopez, will put me out there in no time! "

" Ah that's right! "

" Duuuh, you cannot tell me you forgot I was going to be on his show... did you! "

" Psh, no. " He laughed nervously.

" Yeah, riiiiight. " She smirked.

" It's so awesome how he decided to make another season. "

" I know right? And when Joey approached me with the offer to audition for it, I went for it. "

" He liked you huh? "

" A lot! Said that my childhooh was so Latina worthy, and I needed to be on his show. "

" Who's your character? "

" Her name is Aracely. Their adopted daughter. "

" Oh! They ended up adopting? "

" Pretty much! "

" Ah man, will I be able to be on set when you film? "

" Uh, yeah I think so! "

" Alright cool, I want to meet George Lopez. "

" You will, I promise. "

" Yay! " He smiled.

" Well nigga, I'ma hang up now, because I need to finish getting my stuff together. "

" Yeah me too. I need to pack. "

" Mhmm. So Goodnight love! I love you! "

" I love you too Frannie, Night. "

_Click. _

* * *

" I can't believe your leaving to Hollywood! " Frannie's mom cried, holding onto her.

" I told you Mom! I told you I'd make it there. "

" I know! I always knew you could. I believed in you. "

" Awww! Thanks Mommy. " Frannie smiled, hugging her mom tighter.

Her Mom began to get teary eyed, but made sure Frannie didn't see her cry.

" Okay Mija! All your bags are in the van. Is Javvy coming over? " Mondy, her Tata asked.

" Yeah, in a few minutes. He'll put his bags in the van too. " She said, pulling away from her Mom.

When he came, they set all his stuff in the van. Mondy got in the U-Haul Truck, and Frannie got into the van. The whole family said their goodbyes, and good lucks.

And then, they were off, to Hollywood.

* * *

" Ah, it's been 2 hours of non-stop Michael Jackson! Fraaannnieeeeeee. " Javier whined.

" Fine! Change it then. I don't wanna hear Mexican music though, makes me wanna dance. " She mumbled.

Javier laughed, putting in Lady Gaga's _The Fame _album.

" Yaaay Yaaay! Just Dance! Love this song! " Frannie screamed, dancing while she drove.

" Woah no no no Frannie, this is no time for dancing. I don't want to die so soon. " Javier said strictly.

" Danggit. " Frannie pouted, continuing to drive.

_Do you understand, how hard it is, to not dance to Lady Gaga?_

**Extremely. Hard.**

* * *

It was an early morning when they finally reached the Hollywood Hills. Javier was crashed out in the back seats, he drove all morning long. Frannie pulled into the driveway of her new home. Pulling up on the side of the road, was her Tata in the U-Haul. After they all got situated, they told pulled Javier out of the car, and dragged him all the way up to his room, and lay him on his bed. Before she came here, she had some decorators come and set up their house. All they had to do was put their own stuff in, and it was beautiful.

Javier spread himself out on the bed, and immediately fell into a hardcore sleep. Frannie couldn't help but giggle at her little best friend.

" Mija, I'm going to go drive to Anaheim now. Your Nana's probably still sleeping in the van. Enjoy your time here, we'll be back before we leave to said goodbye. " Her Tata said, kissing her forehead as he hugged her.

" Okay Tata. " She smiled, hugging him tightly.

" I'm so proud of you. "

" I know. "

" I love you Mija. " He smiled, walking out the door.

" I love you too Grandfather! " She shouted, not too loud.

_Now what am I suppose to do? My best friend is sleeping. Joey & Tackett won't get here until Friday. Crap. I'll just take a nap then._

Walking up the stairs, she entered her room, tossing herself on the bed. It was like instantly, she was struck by slumber.

* * *

**A/N**

**There it is! Reviews?**

**This is a mixed story about a lot of celebrities.**

**Not just certain ones. Lots of ones! :D**

** - Frannie 3**


	2. Chapter 2

" Come on Javvy, your gonna make me late! " Frannie shouted from downstairs, pacing back and forth in anxiousness.

" Okay! Hold on! My hair is almost done. " He shouted back.

_It was like sometimes, he acted like such a chick. But in a good way!_

Once he finally got downstairs, Frannie was just about to run up there to grab him.

" Gotta make sure I look good! " Javier smirked, brushing off his shoulder.

" Mhmm, okay! I get ready faster than you do! And I'm the girl in the house. " Frannie pointed out, picking up her keys and shooing him out the door.

" Mhmm, you should of took longer though. " He said jokingly, looking her up and down.

" Nigga, please. I always look good. Don't lie sir, don't lie. " Tossing her curled hair, she got into her red Kia Soul.

_Boy needs to stop checking me out. Gettin' me all excited and stuff. Meanie._

* * *

Backstage of Lopez Tonight, Javier lurked around trying to see if he could find the other guest star of the night, Mr Taylor Lautner. He wanted to get the first glance at him before Frannie. A little friendly, best friend, competition. To see who met him first.

He listened closely for the deep voice, and he discovered it. Coming from his dressing room! Javier knocked politely, straightening up his outfit.

" Hey! Javier! I've been hearing a lot of about you. " Taylor greeted, opening up the door slightly.

" Oh! From wh- " Javier started, but cutting himself off as Taylor fully opened the door.

Only to reveal Frannie sitting comfortably on the couch with a smirk on her face.

" Oh Haaaaiii Javvy. " She smiled, waving at him.

He shot her a blank look, and looked at Taylor with a smile.

" Hi Taylor. Mind if I come in? "

" Nope, not at all dude. Come on in. " Taylor moved out of the way, shutting the door when Javier got in.

Being the jerk he usually is to Frannie, Javier set himself ontop of her lap and smiling innocently.

" Get off of me yo. "

He didn't budge a bit, insted he relaxed himself, making all his weight heavier than usual.

Groaning in pain, Frannie attempted to throw him off of her.

" Do you two always act like this? " Taylor chuckled, watching the two hit eachother back and forth.

Stopping for a moment, and both nodding their heads, the two went back at their little cat fight.

Taylor just laughed, fixing himself up. He was first up as a guest.

* * *

" 10 minutes till showtime Frannie, you ready? " Javier asked, messing with her hair.

" Of course! Dude, George Lopez is like a father to me. I love that man. " She exclaimed, texting her manager and publicist.

Javier laughed slightly, not being able to control his nosyness by peeking over her shoulder to read the text she recieved.

" The press thinks we're dating? "

" Pretty much. We do go everywhere together dude."

" Yeah, true. You told her it was a rumor right? "

" No shit sherlock! " She mocked, making a funny noise at the end.

Pushing her over, Frannie tumbled onto the floor, jumping back up to glare at Javier.

" What! How... DARE You. " She growled, pointing at him.

Bursting out laughing, he shook his head at her.

" You and that Cody Rhodes. George should have scheduled you to be on here when he's here. "

Frannie gasped. " That. Would have been. Beautiful. " She sat back down on the couch, distant from him.

_I must meet Cody Rhodes. Now. Grrr. I want him._

" Frannie! 5 minutes! Let's go. " They told her through the door.

" Eek! Go on now my child. Go get interviewed for the first time! " Javier smiled, hugging her tightly as they both stood.

" Thanks Father. " She giggled, and was out the door.

* * *

" My next guest is a new actress to Hollywood, and apart of the all new season of _George Lopez_, here she is... Francine Mendoza! " George announced, cueing Michael Beardon to play his theme song.

Walking out from the front entrance, Frannie smiled and waved towards the crowd. She embraced in on a hug from George, gave the audience a few last waves before they both sat down.

" Wow! This cheering is amazing! " George exclaimed, recieving more screaming.

" I think it's because I'm mexican. " She nodded, pressing her lips together and shrugging her shoulders.

The audience laughed a little, making her smile.

" It's good to see you again. "

" Oh George, I just saw you yesterday. " She giggled.

George laughed. " Yes but I've gotten so close to you this past month and a half. Your like a daughter to me now! "

" Your like my father, George. "

" Exactly! She started calling me Dad the other day. Now I have to add another kid on my insurance list. "

The Audience laughed loudly, watching George's smile turn into a " Oooooh Crap " face. Frannie cracked up laughing, burrying her head in her hands.

" So Frannie, I was reading something earlier about you in the tabloids. It was shocking to read it, because you haven't even shown on the TV from an event or something. "

" Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know what your talking about. "

" Are you and your best friend Javier dating? "

Everyone made an " Oooooooooooooh " noise.

" No, we're not. You should know, dude! Your with us like everyday. " She laughed, shaking her head in disagreement with his question.

Knowing she was so very true, George laughed.

" I know I know, the people just have to know. "

" Yeah, so I could stop getting texts from my publicist. " She smirked.

" How does it feel, being in Hollywood? Finally here? How did you get here? "

" Well it feels like my dreams are all making sense now. I had always dreamed of being an actress in a comedy show. Then moving up to serious romantic movies or such and such. Not being here for so long, doesn't really affect my feelings on Hollywood. I absolutely love it. All the people are welcoming. " She smiled sweetly. " When I was in High School, I was in the three last Fall Plays, and all the choir concerts. It put me out there for people to know my talent. "

" Speaking of Choir, did you all know this girl can sing? "

_Audience screams, and applausing._

" Yes, I can sing. " SHe mocked a scream with a smirk. " It's the best thing in the world. "

" Ladies and Gentlemen, if it wasn't for those tiring hours of filming for the show, her voice would be perfect. But unfortunantly, she does not have the right vocal chords in tune? " He questioned.

" Yeah, I am kind of catching a little cold right now, plus all the talking, messed up my voice for a while. But I promise! To come back, and sing for your show yeah? "

_Audience Applauses._

" Sounds great! When we come back, we have more with Frannie! "

* * *

" Tell us more about your likes and dislikes, Frannie. "

" I'm in love with Music. It's naturally just a blessing from heaven. Uhm, I like Lady Gaga, Michael Jackson... "

" Michael Jackson. Wow. A girl your age? "

" Yeah! My momma raised me up listening to old school jams. He was amongst the many artists I heard. "

" Amazing. Go on? "

" I have been a Jonas Brothers fan since the 2006 days. Hm, Loves the Twilight Saga. Oooh! I've been a huge Wrestling fan since I was like, 8 years old. "

" No kidding! Seriously? "

_Audience Appluase._

" Dead serious dude, always loved it. "

" Your favorite Wrestler? "

" Has to be Cody Rhodes all the way. Man is simply just... Dashing. " She smirked, smiling in a way Cody does.

The audience agreed with her opinion.

" You have got to meet those guys, they are the best. "

Nodding her head in agreement, she blushed lightly. " Mhmm, I've heard so much. I'm planning on going to RAW soon around here in Cali. "

" They'd love you. Cody is into the whole, dashing good looks with a spice of personality. " George emphasized.

" Aah George. Too bad the man is 5 years older than me. "

" Mija, you can date him! "

The audience laughed as the two argued about Cody and herself.

" Fine! I'll date Cody Rhodes even if he is five years older than me! "

The two laughed spontaneously outloud, knowing that had made fools of themselves.

_What if Cody was watching? Oh god, I'm an idiot. He's going to think I'm a stalker. Gah! _

* * *

**A/N ;**

**Oooohh Haaaiii :)**

**So, whatcha think?**

**Eh, kind of spiffy.**

**I promise I'll try to make Chapter 3 much more interesting.**

**Reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking backstage after her interview with George, Frannie wiped her forehead. Even though she wasn't sweating, she was still very much glad that the interview was done. On her very first interview ever, she completely embarassed herself. There couldn't be anything else out there to make this worse.

" Thank you so much sir, she is going to love this. Bye now! " Frannie's manager Joey said, shutting her phone closed.

Making a confused face, Frannie wondered who Joey was talking to.

" Joey... who was that? "

" Oh, just a manager... of a wrestling company... who has a daughter named Stephanie... " Joey said slowly, standing to her feet with a slight smile across her cheek.

" Wait, what! " Frannie exclaimed, her eyes widening.

" I sort of you know, told Mr. McMahon that you would guest host RAW next Monday... " She blurted out, smiling wide.

" WHAT! How, dare you! " Frannie cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

She stormed out of the door in frustration. It just got worse.

" HEY! Just look at it this way! You can meet Dashing! " Joey called out, slumping down in the chair behind her. " And I can meet Justin Gabriel. " She smiirked.

* * *

On a rage of embarassment, Frannie bumped into the person she was running to see. George.

" GEORGE! How, dare her! Ugh! "

" What what what? How dare who? "

" You can't show tonight's episode on live TV! No! "

" I'm confused, what are you talking about? "

" He's going to think I'm a stalker! Agh! "

" Mija! Calm down, what is going on? Why can't I show the episode? "

" NEVERMIND! Gosh, Men never understand a girls feelings! " She stormed off once again, leaving George in a mess of confusion.

* * *

Hanging around the weight room, Cody Rhodes slid down the wall to sit against it on the floor.

" Hey Cody! Did you watch Lopez Tonight, last night? " Randy Orton called out from across the room.

" Ah, nah bro why? "

" Your name was mentioned on there by a beautiful brunette. " Ted announced, looking at Randy and chuckling.

Cody stood to his feet, looking at the two men.

" Seriously? " He asked, watching Randy pull out his laptop to show him the video clip.

Watching in facsination, Cody smirked as he heard the last part about her dating him.

He wasn't sure who she was, but he was sure that Randy was right. She was a very beautiful brunette.

" And guess what? She's guest hosting Monday! " Ted exclaimed, watching Cody smile go from medium to large.

He just had to talk to her.

* * *

It was the day of her guest hosting on Monday Night RAW. Frannie fumbled through all the clothes on her bed, finding the perfect outfit.

" JAVVY! "

Coming in her room in worry, Javier was breathing hard once he hit the floor from running too fast.

" WHAT! " He asked, touching her legs back and forth.

" I can't find anything to wear. " She whined,

Looking at her annoyed, he hit her upside the head.

" Bitch, I thought you hurt yourself. Or lost something, the typical girl thing to do. " He flatly said, shaking his head. " But I think you did loose something after all.

" And what would that be? "

" Your dignity. Just wear this! " He cried, shoving an outfit in her face.

Groaning in grumpiness, she walked into her bathroom to change.

* * *

" Joey, your more excited than Frannie is to be here! " Tackett giggled, looking at Frannie with a sad face. " Why is that? "

" It might be because she embarassed herself on Live TV Friday Night, and the fact she will be seeing the man she loves so dearly in person here tonight, only to be the exact man that is the reason she embarassed herself. " Javier explained.

" Javier! Shall we not? " Frannie sighed, attempting to forget it all.

They continued to walk around a little more, but it seemed someone wasn't fully there.

" Why hellooooooo Justin Gabriel. " Joey whispered, noticing the wrestler a few feet away.

The rest of the three giggled, seeing Joey walk by him like a model. To their suprisement, he actually noticed her!

" Uhm, excuse me pretty little miss? " Justin cleared his throat, smiling adoringly at Joey, causing her to blush and giggle.

His accent was quite beautiful, and vintage.

" Oh, she must be dying inside. " Tackett laughed, smiling at the two walk off together in conversation.

" You bet she is. " a voice behind them said.

The three turned around, stunned to see the tall dark man by the name of Randy Orton.

" Hi, I'm Randy Orton. You must be Frannie? " He asked, smiling directly at her.

" Yes I am. " She smiled back, forgetting all about the embarassment.

" Why don't you come along and meet the rest of the roster with me? "

" She'd love too! Me and Tackett will go eat something. " Javier answered for her, walking away with Tackett.

Frannie stood there, smiling, waiting to follow Randy.

* * *

" You met everyone here, except one. " Randy said, smiling to himself.

" Ah, yeah I know. " Frannie said, remembering her embarassment.

" I'm pretty sure you'll meet him later, but right now, I gotta go out there and fight against Ted Dibiase. Your choice. " He shrugged, smiling at her.

" Go have fun! " She called out and he walked away.

_For a married man, he sure isn't dull!_

She continued to take a walk up and down the backstage area.

* * *

Cody cued the camera men to go walk over to Frannie a few seconds before he got in the picture. They started filming.

Frannie stood there looking at the food cart, but smelt someone behind her. She turned around, only to meet eyes with him. He was walking around her, looking her up and down. Checking her out, if you must say.

" Mhmm, mhmm, ahhh. " He mumbled loud enough for them to hear him.

" May I help you? " She asked, biting down on her lip.

He didn't answer, taking one last walk around her before he stopped infront of her. Shooting her his dashing smile.

" You got the looks, and the fashion, of a dashing young lady. " He stated, bringing her chin up by his index finger.

His face got close to hers, and he just continued to smile.

" Oh, really? " She choked out, smiling shyly.

He was killing her inside with this position.

" Yes, really. " He chuckled, moving away.

Watching her as she exhaled in relief, Cody laughed, checking her out one last time before he walked away with a smirk on his face.

The camera men stopped filming, walking away from her. Frannie stood there, noticing that Cody had turned around on his heel to come back and talk to her. Without the cameras.

" Hi, I'm Cody Runnels. " He introduced, putting his hand out for her to shake.

She shook it, with a confused look on her face. " Hi, I'm Frannie. "

" Yes, I know. I saw you on Lopez Tonight. "

Her face fell with embarassment.

" No no no, it was adorable! " He exclaimed, hugging her in comfort.

She stood there for a while, realizing that the Cody Runnels was hugging her, to tell her, that she shouldn't be embarassed, because it was adorable.

" Really? "

" Dead serious, I loved it. " He looked at her and smiled.

The two just stood there, smiling at eachother, until Cody broke out of it.

" Would you like to go to dinner sometime? Like, tomorrow night? " He proposed.

" I'd love to. " She smiled wide.

" Great! I'll see you tomorrow. " He grinned, handing her a piece of paper.

Before she opened it, he kissed her on the cheek, and walked off. This had to be, the best night of her life. She was going out to dinner, with Cody Rhodes! WWE Superstar, the man candy she had been eyeing for a long while. She couldn't wait to tell everyone!

* * *

Justin & Joey had really hit it off. They connected really well, finding a certain chemistry. Exchanged numbers, arranged dates. Now the only thing left for the gang to do, was manage to pull them away from eachother. Those two could talk your eyes off with their conversations. It was time to leave the stadium, but they didn't care.

" Joey! Come on dude. " Frannie whined.

Justin laughed, embracing Joey in a hug.

" I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I think your friends want to leave now. " He whispered in her ear.

Joey giggled, feeling chills go up her spine.

" Okay. " Giggling more.

Hugging once again, they finally let go, and walked in different directions.

" What a night! " All four of them said in a chorus tone.

Frannie got Cody, Javier got Malina, Tackett got Evan, & Joey got Justin. What could have been more better?

* * *

**A/N ;**

**Ah :) I wrote 3/4 of this all in one day! And the rest this morning.**

**Soooooooo, What didja think? **

**Frannie + Cody?**

**Javier & Malina?**

**Tackett & Evan?**

**Joey & Justin?**

**Hmmmm, Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Joey & Frannie sat in the living room of their home, snacking on chocolate chip cookies. Upstairs was Javier taking his daily grandpa naps, and Tackett updating her Facebook status... again.

" I'm excited for my date! How about you? Oh my gosh his accent! Ah! He's so beautiful! What am I going to wear? Ah! " Joey blurted out, talking way too fast.

" Woah slow down their Joey! " Frannie laughed, shaking her head.

Slowly, Joey regained her normal stage, and smiled micheiviously at Frannie.

" Sorry. " She giggled, taking a bite out of the cookie in her hand.

" It's okay. " Frannie giggled as well, looking at her with a shy expression. " I'm pretty excited too! "

The two sat there eating cookies, giggling and expressiong their feelings about their new dates.

Walking down the stairs with an exausted look on his face, Javier groaned, looking at the girls.

" Really guys? Really. " He whined in an annoying tone.

Frannie looked at him, and made a puppy dog face.

" What's the matter love? Did we ruin your grandpa nap? " She pouted, smiling slightly.

That remark made Joey crack up in laughter.

" Oooooh, burn. " She laughed.

" Ha ha ha. You guys are riots. " Javier groaned, throwing a pillow at Frannie.

* * *

It was sort of ironic, when both Joey & Frannie walked downstairs at the same time, all dolled up for their dates. They looked at eachother, giggled, and had smiles on their faces.

" Five second dancy party? " Frannie suggested.

" Five second dancy party! " Joey agreed, dancing with her.

_Knock Knock Knock._

" OOOOOOH! JUSTIN! " Joey exclaimed, stopping the dance party at 3 seconds.

She ran to the door, leaving Frannie standing there.

" How dare you ruin this moment. " She said blankly.

Opening the door to see a very cheesy Justin Gabriel, Joey smiled.

" Hi Justin. " She giggled like a little girl.

Justin laughed, reaching over to hug her.

" Hi Joey. " He said in his accent.

It's like he wanted to kill Joey with that accent. She felt weak at her knees. He seemed to enjoyed making her so nervous. It was adorable to him.

" Your so cute. " He smiled, touching her cheek with his tumb. " Let's go? "

Joey nodded, looking back at Frannie.

" Hey! Have fun tonight with Cody. " She winked, looking back at Justin.

Justin looked over Joey's shoulder, laughing at Frannie.

" Yeah, your all he could talk about today. Frannie this, Frannie that. Your hair is just as beautiful as he described. " He smirked, shaking his head.

All Frannie could do was blush, and smile.

" Thanks Guys. Have fun! " She waved at them while they left out the door.

It was about 10 minutes later that the doorbell rang. Javier reached the door before Frannie did.

" Hello Cody Rhodes. How are you today sir. " Javier greeted, a smile across his face.

Cody chuckled, his hands behind his back.

" Hi Javier, I'm good. How are you? " He replied, pressing his lips together.

" Very good, thank you. So, where are we going tonight? "

" We? Oh, we're going to Sonics. " Cody joked.

" YOUR A CHEAP DATE! " Javier exclaimed, walking away casually.

Frannie walked up to Cody in laughter.

" I'm so sorry, he's just a real weirdo sometimes. " She apologized, smiling sweetly at him.

" Ah it's all good. He's a cool kid. " He grinned, pulling flowers out from behind his back. " These are for you. "

" These are beautiful! Thank you Cody. " She awed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Inhaling her berry perfume, Cody recieved the chills up his spine. When they let go, the moment of staring at eachother smiling came back.

" Shouldn't you guys be going on a date? " Javier peeked from the kitchen, clicking his tounge like a clock.

" Right! You ready? " Cody laughed, looking at Frannie again.

" Yes, let's go. " She smiled, waving bye to Javier.

' BE SAFE! WEAR A CONDOM! " He shouted before the door shut.

* * *

" Justin, this place is extravagent. " Joey gawked, looking around the fancy restaurant.

" Only for the extravagent. " He grinned, touching Joey's hand.

She giggled, looking down shyly.

" You know, your a really gorgeous man. "

" You know, your a really stunning woman. "

" I did not know that. " She smiled.

" And I did not know that about myself either. I thought I was like, gross. " He said, making a face that looked like this - :O

Not being able to hold back a little laughter, Joey attempted to stay serious.

" Oh no no no. You sir, are just, Hott. " She complimented.

He grinned, biting down on his bottom lip.

" Fine as fine can ever be, is what you are. " He winked.

* * *

While waiting for their food to come, Cody and Frannie just conversated about everything in life.

" How long have you liked wrestling? " He asked.

" Since I was around 12 years old. " She bit down on one lip.

" Wow! That's a long time. " He said in a shocked tone. " Who was your favorite wrestler back then? "

" It had to be Eddie Guerrero. " She nodded.

" Oh my. I use to like him too. " He said, lowering his voice.

She nodded again, scrunching her lips together.

" Uhm, look. I think your really pretty. " He blurted, smiling at her.

" Thanks! " She grinned.

" So you agree. "

" Huh? "

" You think your really pretty. "

She busted out laughing, holding her hand to her mouth.

" You just quoted my favorite movie of all time. " Trying to stop laughing, Frannie mumbled.

" Oh really? That is one of my favorite movies too! "

" Oh my god. I love you. " She blurted.

He smirked, repeating those three last words in his head. It just sounded so perfect. The two kept quoting and quoting Mean Girls.

* * *

" I had a really good time tonight, Justin. " Joey smiled, leaning on his shoulder as they sat on the benches of a park nearby her home.

Justin stroked her hair, looking up at the stars.

" Spending time with you, was one of the best times of my life. " He admitted.

She looked up at him, feeling a burst of happiness inside.

" R-really? " She asked.

" Seriously. Your a great girl, and definitely not even close to any other girl I've met. "

The two locked eyes, and their faces drew near to eachother. Then, their lips locked, while a shooting star flew above them. Perfection.

* * *

" Oh my lord, Cody Runnels you are my new best friend. ' Frannie laughed, holding onto his jacket.

They walked around the neighborhood together.

" Oh ma gawd! Frannie just asked me to be her best friend! I'm so excited! " He exclaimed in a valley girl tone.

He was really getting her silly side tonight. Her laugh was getting louder each time.

" You sir are just, a dork. "

" No ma'am, I am, just, dashing. " He winked, smiling his dashing smile at her.

She melted inside.

" And what am I? " She asked, making puppy eyes at him.

His face got close to hers, and kissed the side of her cheek, close to her lips.

" Just, amazingly beautiful in every single way. " He whispered.

His cold, minty breath was on her cheek, causing her to just loose it inside. He moved his lips slowly over to her lips, and it just seemed like the perfect moment for it.

Fireworks went off. Sparks flew. So corny right? But yet so beautiful.

* * *

**A/N ;**

**Oh ma gawd! :D**

**I'm such a corn dog :) I Know i Know Very Exciting!  
**

**Ooooh, so Frannie & Cody Kissseddd ;)**

**& so did Joey & Justin! ;)**

**Beautiful. So Fetch XD**

**- Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Frannie finally waking up almost around 12 pm. She yawned, raising her hands up high in the air. Javier walked in, noticed she was awake, so he ran to jump onto of her.

" Soooooooooo! How was the date! Did you have fun! Were you safe! Did he wear a condom! " He said, sounding rather excited to hear her comments.

Laughing slightly, since she was still half asleep, she opened her eyes widely. " Well if you must know . The date was beautiful, I had a ton of fun, and I did not have sex. " Smirking at the last part.

" Okay good, I was hoping you weren't going to have sex on the first date. I mean come on, it's the first date. " He said, nodding his head in agreement to himself.

" Exactly! So no, no one had to put on any condoms. "

" Good good. Did you guys kiss? Or just kissing on the cheek. "

" We kissed. " She pressed her lips together.

He gasped, slapping his hand against his mouth.

" Woah! Seriously! On the first date! You go Frannie! " He exclaimed.

" Wow Javvy. You still stick to truly outgaying yourself. " She giggled.

" All day everyday baby, it's my job. " He grinned, playing with her blanket. " So, was it like a passionate kiss or a little peck? "

" It was sort of passionate, you know, the First Date kind of kiss. "

" Ah, that kiss. That one is a good one, but awkward one. " Making a bad face, he shrugged.

She frowned, nodding her head.

" I've been through it before, I know. I just hope this doesn't go any awkward. "

" It shouldn't, because it seems like he is really into you. " He smiled slightly.

She smiled, nodding her head again. " Yeah your right. "

He reached out his arms to hug her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Thanks Javvy. "

" No problem, this is what best friends are for. " Letting her go, kissing her cheek before he rolled off her bed.

" Let's go to taco bell! " He suggested, standing at her door.

" I can't go to taco bell! I'm on an all carb diet! Gosh Javvy you are SO stupid! " Not being able to hold in her laughter, Frannie laughed.

She rolled off her bed too, jumping in her closet to get a casual outfit to throw on to go eat.

* * *

Lifiting his weights, Cody couldn't help but think about his date last night. It seemed too quick to jump into a kiss on the first day, but it was obvious that the both of them had been feeling the moment. Paying a little bit too much attention to that subject, he forgot about his weights in his hands. It dropped on his chest, causing him to grunt in pain. Randy ran over quickly, lifiting it off of him.

" Dude, what's the matter? " He asked, placing it back on it's original place.

Cody nodded, coughing. " Nothing, I just lost my focus on weight lifting. No biggie. "

Shrugging his shoulders, Randy sighed. " How did you loose focus? Thinking about a certain date lastnight? "

Ted smirked from behind Cody, shaking his head. Cody blushed slightly, biting down on his bottom lip.

" Yeah, that could be the reason. " He said, scratching the back of his head.

" What's the 411? What were the cool jams on the radio? Tell me everything, what were you guys up to! " Ted said, mocking the voice of Ms. George from Mean Girls.

Randy glared at Ted, sighing to himself.

" You are so gay sometimes, I swear. " He mumbled under his breath.

" You know Ted, you and Frannie could be like best friends. That is her favorite movie ever. " Cody pointed out, laughing a little just thinking about how gay Ted did sound saying that phrase.

Ted frowned, realizing he did sound fruity.

" Anyways, go on? You guys talked about favorite things. Gotcha. Anything else? Interesting at least. " Randy asked, sitting down on the floor.

" We talked sports, wrestling, family, friends, her career, my career, the paparazzi watching us, our lives. " Cody explained, nodding his head. " Then I drove her home, and we took a walk around her neighborhood. Saw Justin & Joey, Frannie's manager making out at the park, talked a lot more, and then I kissed her. After that, I walked her to her door. She was half asleep by that time, so I kissed her on the cheek, and said goodnight. "

With their mouths open, Randy & Ted sat there in amazement.

" A Kiss on the first date, awkward! " Ted wowed.

" No dude, it wasn't awkward. " Cody assured.

" Yeah? Have you talked to her today? " Ted asked, folding his arms.

" Uhm, no. Dude, I've been in the gym. " Cody pointed out, scanning his hand across the gym.

Randy smacked Ted in the back of the head.

" Don't sweat it Codeman, it won't be awkward. Just give her a call later, maybe ask her out on a second date. " He smiled, bringing out his wise advice. " Take it from the married man. "

" Hey! I'm married too! " Ted cried, making his eyes go wide.

" No your gay. " Randy smirked, squinting his eyes at him.

Cody chuckled, shaking his head. " You guys are both gay. Own it. "

* * *

Later on that day, Frannie's phone began to ring.

" Hello? " She answered, smiling.

" Hey beautiful. " Cody replied, grinning to himself.

She sounded so sweet on the phone.

" How was your day, dashing? " She giggled.

" It was good, did some working out, ate out with the guys, and now I'm just watching some television. How was yours? "

" Really good, went out to Taco Bell with Javier and then I came home and did some cleaning. Now I'm writing music on the piano. " She said, playing a few notes.

Cody smiled, teeth and all. He loved the fact that she was musical.

" That's awesome! Can't wait to hear a little bit of it. "

" You will, everyone will. I'll be singing it soon, somewhere. " She giggled, not revealing anymore.

" Aww man. Hey, would it be okay if I came over in a few? " He asked, pressing his lips together.

" It'd be more than okay, I'm making dinner so your right on time. "

" Ah, alrighty then. I'll see you soon then? "

" See you soon, Cody. " She smiled, dancing a little.

She adored seeing Cody.

" Bye Frannie, see you soon. "

" Bye bye. "

_Click._

* * *

**A/N ;**

**Oh haai haai :)**

**This was like an, Eh chapter :/**

**I was low on ideas, but the next chapter should be better!**

**What does the future for Cody & Frannie hold?**

**:O**


	6. Chapter 6

" Hey Frannie? " Joey called from the stairs, peeking from behind the wall.

" Yeah? " Frannie replied, finishing the dinner she was making.

" Mmmm, your chicken enchiladas. " Joey sniffed the smell, smiling. " You know how Justin's upstairs with me? "

" He can stay for dinner, yes. Cody's coming over too. " Frannie smirked, shaking her head.

Jumping in joy, Joey squealed and ran back up the stairs. Her and Justin were really hitting things off on a good note. Javier walked through the kitchen, setting himself on a chair. He sighed, placing his head in his hands. Frannie turned around, and looked at her depressed best friend.

" What's the matter hon? " She asked, opening the oven.

" Just got a text from Melina. She said she isn't in the relationship mood at the moment. She has guys all over her all the time, and she just wants to enjoy it. " He sighed, fiddling with a napkin.

" Aww, I'm sorry baby love. " She comforted. " Your a great guy, you will catch other fishes in the sea. "

" But, what if I catch a dolphin? "

" Well then you can have a pretty dolphin. The one who will focus on you and you only. "

" What if I catch Shamu? "

" Honey, if it's a sweet loving Shamu, go at it. " She smiled, messing with his hair.

" Hey! The hair must not be messed with. " He laughed, pushing her slightly.

She laughed, snickering at his expression. He scrunched his nose, squinting his eyes at her.

" The Famous Frannie Face. " She stated, standing tall and proud.

_Knock Knock Knock._

" Oooh, Cody! " Javier exclaimed, trying his best to sound like Frannie.

Frannie stood there, with glare in her eyes. Javier opened the door, smiling at Cody.

" The Codester! How's it going man? " He greeted, reaching out his hand to do a handshake with him.

Doing the handshake, Cody grinned. " Javen, sup dude. It's going all good. "

Javier let him inside, closing the door behind him.

" That's good. You know dude, I've been taking those Dashing Grooming Tips lately. " Javier admitted, posing in a way to show off his new " dashing " self.

Frannie held in the laughter she wanted to come out.

" Oh really? I can see it's coming along. What about your legs? " Cody smirked, looking down at his legs.

Lifiting his leg up on the couch, Javier rolled up his jeans.

" Smooth as silk. " He smiled.

Frannie's eyes widened, running over to feel his legs.

" Oh my fucking gosh Javier Ortega! You actually shaved your legs! " She screamed, not too loud.

Cody couldn't control his laughter.

" What! I too want to be... " Javier paused, smiling. " Dashing. "

Frannie wailed in laughter, leaning onto the couch.

" Your killin me dude. " Cody howled, shaking his head. " Keep it dashing. "

Javier nodded, rolling his jeans back down.

" Hi Frannie. " Cody laughed slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist to hug her.

" Hi Cody. " She giggled, placing her arms around his neck.

" Ew, room. Please. " Javier groaned jokingly.

Realizing he was still upset about Melina, Frannie released her grip on Cody. Cody looked at her curiously, wondering why she had done that. She gave him the " I'll explain later. " look. He nodded.

* * *

Frannie, Cody, Javier, Joey, Justin, and Tackett all sat around the table in the kitchen, talking up a storm.

" So let me get this straight, you two like the Arizona Cardinals? " Justin asked, looking at Javier who shrugged.

" LOVE them. " Joey exclaimed, high fiving Frannie.

" Best in the west, sucka. " Frannie smiled, stuffing rice in her mouth.

Cody laughed, shaking his head in disappointment.

" We're going to have to work things out with that. " He joked, nudging her arm.

The two looked at eachother, smiling with their eyes and mouths.

" Frannie, I must say. Your show is just HILARIOUS. " Justin complimented, smiling wide enough to show his deep dimples.

Joey giggled insanely, looking down at her food to control herself. She loved his dimples just as much as she loved Peanut M&M's.

" Aww, thank you Justin. I enjoy recording the episodes, making people smile and laugh is my job in life. " She grinned.

" Very true. She's been doing this for a long time. " Javier agreed, winking at his best friend. " She was the class clown. "

" Agreed! She had us cracking up everyday in choir. " Tackett laughed, reminiscing on the good times.

The two wrestling gods looked at Frannie at the same time.

" Oh really? How did she earn that title? " Cody asked.

" I think it was that time where she got up in the middle of choir and was singing her way to the restroom. " Joey quizzed, looking up thinking.

Frannie laughed, nodding her head.

" Yeah! That was the day Mrs. Godfrey crowned her ' Class Clown '. " Javier laughed, clapping a little.

" What were you singing? " Cody pondered, snickering.

" I gotta go to the rest-room. Oooooh baby yeah. Gotta go to the reeesst-room. Gonna wash my hands, dry my hands, clap my hands, ooooh yeah. " Frannie sang, the same way she did a few years ago.

Joey, Tackett, and Javier bursted out laughing. It was still a riot. Justin & Cody chimed in on the laughter, holding their stomachs.

" That IS funny! " Justin roared in laughter.

Cody nodded, " Oh yeah, definitely a hit song. "

Frannie smiled widely, making herself look chinese. Her humor, was definitely eccentric.

* * *

" So Joey. " Justing smiled, playing with her hair as they sat outside in the grass.

" So Justin. " Joey grinned, looking at him, poking his dimples.

" Have you ever considered a career in modeling? "

Scrunching her nose, she shook her head.

" Not really, I mean I've thought about it but I never took it into consideration. All of my friends always told me that I should be a model. "

" They are absolutely correct. It would be fantastic! You got the curves, and the face of an exquisite model. "

Joey gasped, biting the side of her lip. He was throwing her a seductvie look.

" Honestly? " She asked.

" A 100% serious, babe. " He smiled, kissing her cheek.

" You missed. " She giggled, looking him in his beautiful eyes.

He laughed, pressing his lips together. " Oh, I'm sorry miss. Let me fix that. "

Leaning in to kiss her, Justin placed his hand on her cheek. They locked lips, making the kiss deeper. Joey leaned on Justin, causing him to lean back a little onto the grass. She ended up on him, holding his face while she kissed him. A few minutes later, they were still making out passionately.

" Ahem. " Cody coughed, chuckling a little. " If you two love doves wouldn't mind, Javier wants to tell us all something in the living room. "

Joey rolled off of Justin, wiping her lips. Justin coughed, blushing a little.

" Get 'em Justin. " Cody winked, walking back inside.

Joey giggled, watching as Justin stood to his feet. He helped her helped, wrapping his arm around her waist. They walked back into the house together.

* * *

" So Frannie, as you might know, Mr. McMahon has recently opened up a Wrestling Training here in California. " Javier stated, standing in the middle of the living room.

Frannie nodded, cuddling next to Cody.

" Well, one of us has decided to take the wrestling training for ourselves. "

Frannie looked at Joey, and smiled.

" Aww Joey! I knew you would want to be a diva. " She congratulated.

Joey shook her head, looking at Tackett confused.

" Tackett? Oi vay! " Frannie exclaimed.

" No Frannie! I have been training for a week to become a superstar wrestler. " Javier shouted lightly, grabbing her attention. " I've been getting mentored by Randy. Cody, Ted, & Justin have been helping me too, but mainly Randy. I wanted to wait to tell you, when I knew it was official that I was in training. "

Her mouth fell, and her eyes grew big.

Javier... a future WWE Pro Superstar?

* * *

**A/N ;**

**Javier, a WWE Star?**

**Oooooohweeee!**

**Justin & Joey got it goin on ;)**

**What do you think about Javier? **

**Reviews! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Still standing in the middle of the room, Javier awaited a response from Frannie. Joey stood up, fixing her shirt, and looked up at Javier.

" Tackle me. " She said.

" Excuse me? " He questioned.

" I said, tackle me, tough guy. " She smirked.

He raised one eyebrow at her, looking towards Cody & Justin. They shrugged, being just as confused as he was.

" I'm missing something. Why the hell would I tackle you? " Javier questioned once again.

" Because, I said so. Just do it. You wouldn't want to embarass yourself, right? " She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

" Embarass myself? How the - " He was cut off as Joey tackled him to the ground, pinning him down. She smiled innocently.

Cody & Justin laughed, " Oooh, damn. "

Tackett giggled, looking over at Frannie who was still quiet. Joey jumped up, off of Javier, and bowed.

" How the hell did you do that? " Javier exclaimed, sitting up.

" Ah, years of practice my friend. With a brother 8 years older than me. " She proudly smiled. " By the way, if your training to be a WWE Star, work on your focus kiddo. "

Justin laughed, high fiving Joey. Javier was definitely embarassed now. Frannie stood to her feet, and simply walked up the stairs. Everyone looked at Cody, signaling him to go up after her. He shook his head.

" No, I think Javier should go up there. " He announced, looking over at Javier.

Sighing, Javier nodded and walked up the stairs as well.

* * *

Frannie leaned against the rail, outside her bedroom balcony. Her eyes glared up at the moon, which was shining brighter than usual. Javier came up, standing beside her.

" Frannie. " He started, pressing his lips together. " Tell me what's wrong. "

She sighed, shaking her head.

" I guess my question is, why. " She finally said.

" Well why not? I mean, ever since we were younger, we've been fans of wrestling. I idolized Eddie Guerrero, The Undertaker, Randy Orton, & John Cena. I got inspired. I mean, come on Frannie. Remember we would wrestle together? I'd always pin you down. "

She laughed, remembering those times.

" See? I've been in love with it for years. " He explained, scooting closer to her.

" I know, I know. " She nodded, looking around the backyard.

" Then, why did you get so quiet? " He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

" I guess it's because, I wasn't expecting you to magically want to become a Superstar. "

" Oh, I see. " He clicked his tounge, figuring there was another reason behind her upset reaction.

" And also because, your like my brother. I care about you more than myself. It would kill me, to see you get hurt. Those guys have very high experience in what they do. Your still small. "

He nodded, knowing she was going to say that.

" Sweetie, " He touched her shoulder, looking her in the eyes. " I'm growing up. This is a way for me to get into shape, and do something I love. "

Feeling like she was about to cry, Frannie nodded.

" I know you are. I'm learning to deal with that. " She sighed. " Crap, I sound like your mom or something. "

He laughed, shaking his head.

" No, when I told her earlier she was like ' Ay Mijo! Your going to be a lucha lord! Like Nacho Libre! ' It was pretty funny. "

She laughed, hugging her best friend.

" That's mi madre for you. " She giggled.

" I know. " He smirked, kissing the top of her head. " Your going to be okay with me wrestling right? Because I won't do it, if you don't approve of it. "

" Don't lie, you know damn well that your ass would go ahead and do it anyways. " She laughed, punching his arm lightly.

Laughing because she was right, Javier agreed.

" Your right, psh. "

They play fought as they walked back downstairs, giggling and laughing and softly screaming.

" Ow you nigger! You bit me. " Frannie cried, laughing harder.

He chuckled, sticking his tounge out at her.

" You liked it! Chinese person! " He cooed.

She busted out laughing, snorting lightly, which caused Javier to laugh even louder.

* * *

It had gotten late, so Cody & Justin stayed the night. By Javier's rules, he made them sleep in the guest room together. He didn't want any sexual things going on in the house. Downstairs was himself, the new boss in charge, cooking breakfast.

" Mmm, I smell pancakes! " Tackett squealed, coming down the stairs.

Javier looked at her, laughing.

" Someone's a bit too happy this morning. What's the 411? " He asked.

" Okay, so I just got off the phone with Matt! And he told me that me and him are going on a date tonight. " She giggled.

Javier shook his head, still laughing.

" It's so much easier to call him Evan, but if Matt floats yo boat, go at it. I like hearing Evan better. For a few seconds there, I forgot who Matt was. " He joked.

Tackett glared at him. " Your kidding me. "

" Of course! I only trained around him this past week. He goes by Evan still, it's a stagename and a regular name. "

" Yeah, I know. It is much easier to call him Evan. " She scrunched her nose, looking up at the time. " Hey, where are the rest of the kids? "

" Frannie & Joey are coming downstairs soon, and the boys are asleep still. "

Just as he finished his sentence, the girls walked downstairs.

" Whaddup Suckas. " Frannie greeted, posing in a gangsta way.

" She's weird. " Javier & Tackett said at the same time, nodding their heads.

" What did you say, son? " Frannie asked, getting in their faces.

" Own it. " Javier smiled, patting her shoulder.

They laughed, in a choir like chime. It was like lightbulbs had appeared at each of their heads. They smiled, knowing exactly what to sing.

" Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do! " They all sang together, feeling the beat inside of them.

" Fish and Chips and Vinegar, Vinegar, Vinegar. Fish and Chips and Vinegar, Vinegar, Vinegar. Yum. Don't throw your trash in my backyard, my backyard, my backyard. Don't throw your trash in my backyard, my backyard, my backyard's full. One Lollipop, Two Lollipop, Three Lollipop, Four Lollipop, Five Lollipop, Six Lollipop, Seven Eight Lollipop! " They sang another song, repeaing it again.

" What in the world, are you singing? " Justin asked, coming into the kitchen with Cody.

They stopped singing for a while, looked at the guys, and looked back at eachother, shrugged, and continued singing.

" Something about Lollipops with Vinegar and throwing it in the Backyard. " Cody shrugged, plopping himself on a chair.

* * *

Evan knocked at the front door of the house, standing on his tip toes. He was really excited to talk to Tackett again. Tackett opened the door, adjusting her strapless dress. Evan smiled, standing in awe.

" You look beautiful, I really love your dress. " He complimented.

She giggled, looking at his outfit. " You look adorable, I love your tie. "

He looked down at his tie, which was a plain black and red and white striped designed tie.

" It's plain though... " He pouted.

" Plain means nothing, it depends on the looks of the person wearing it. " She winked, touching his hand.

He grinned, grabbing her hand. " Let's go. "

She shut the door behind her, twining her fingers in his.

* * *

" Do you like the fact, that Javier's joining WWE? " Evan questioned, taking a sip of his soda.

" Yeah, it's a good career! He gets to travel the world, seeing all the beautiful things out there. And none the less, with some amazing guys. " She smiled.

" Aww, but don't you think that it's going to hurt Fran? " He bit down on his lip. " After all, he would never really be home. "

Her smile faded, and she frowned.

" Oh crap, that's right. " Her voice got low. " She's not going to like that. "

" I don't think she has that on her mind right now, let's hope it isn't there. "

" Yeah, let's hope. She might talk him out of it. And she can't do that. "

" No she can't, Mr. McMahon loves the potential in him. We can get him perfect in no time. "

Tackett nodded, thinking about Frannie. How would she react if she thought about the fact that he'd hardly ever be around?

" So, do you have any other favorite wrestlers except me, you know? " Evan smirked.

" Yeah, I like Sheamus. " Tackett laughed.

Evan's expression went blank, giving her a " What the Fuck " look.

" Serious? Why? " He asked, shaking his head.

" His hair is cool! "

" But it's not as cool as my Air Bourne. " Evan grinned, holding up his peacesign.

Tackett giggled, touching his cheek.

" Awwwww! Your so adorable. " She smiled.

He laughed, making a funny face at her.

" I know, it's a Bourne Adorable Gift. " He winked, emphasizing ' Bourne '

" Wow Evan, wow. " She laughed, holding his hand with a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N ; **

**Man, I'm on a roll yo! :D**

**Wrote yet ANOTHER chapter in 1 day!**

**ONE DAY!**

**I'm too dashing I know ;)**

**Reviews? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks after Javier made his announcement about becoming a superstar, he was definitely becoming one day by day.

" Dude, Javier. Your really coming along great. " Randy breathed, laying flat on his back after Javier knocked him to the ground.

Javier laughed, laying about 3 feet away.

" Thanks man, it's all because of you. " He grunted, sitting up.

His head ached from the RKO he recieved a few minutes ago.

" So, have you decided what kind of finishing move you'd like to have? " Randy asked, sitting up as well.

" I've had a few ideas run through my mind. " Javier replied, standing to his feet.

Randy jumped up, and clapped his hands once together.

" Alright, show me. " He ordered, jumping up and down.

Javier nodded, walking backwards until his back touched the ropes. Randy was at the other end. Javier did frontward cartwheel, ending it by kicking Randy in the face while in the air. Randy fell to the floor, face down. Javier turned him over, getting the full three count. He rolled over, looking at Randy in anxiousness. Randy turned over, looking at Javier.

" Dude, that's awesome! " He exclaimed, rubbing his face.

Javier bowed, nodding his head.

" Yes yes, thank you. " He smirked.

" What's it called? " Randy asked.

" I was thinking, the CartKick. " Javier replied, having a thinking look on his face.

" It sounds good, I love it. " Randy clapped.

" Really? " Javier made a face, he wasn't sure it was a good name.

" Really dude. It fits the move well. And your stage name? " Randy pondered.

" I was thinking it could be like, my name still. Javier Ortega. " Javier responded.

" Hm, yeah. Keep it that way. " Randy nodded, thinking about Alberto Del-Rio. " Do you plan on like, representing the mexican heritage like he did? "

" Oh no. I represent my heritage in a different way. My last name screams Mexican, so it's like, ' Why do I need to prove it? " Javier said.

" True, that's good. You excited to debut yourself in a matter of months? "

" I'm beyond excited. I've always wanted to become a superstar. "

" Introducing! From Glendale, Arizona. Weighing in at 225 pounds, Javieeerrrrr Orteeggaaaaa! " Randy announced, rolling his ' r ' s.

Javier smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Frannie layed on the carpet of her bedroom, with her legs up in the air and her arms as well. She made noises from her mouth. Javier walked in, laughing at her.

" I officially can say, my best friend has problems. " He announced, smirking at her.

She giggled, looking up at him.

" Hi to you too. " She smiled.

He waved at her, laying down next to her. She turned on her side, touching his arms.

" I feel your muscles coming in. "

He smirked. " I've been working out you know. "

She nodded, looking back up at her ceiling.

" Uhm, I wanted to run something by you. " He bit his lip, knowing she wasn't going to like this.

" What is it? " She asked.

" Well, you know the guys are leaving by the end of the week, right? "

" Yeah... I know. " She sighed, thinking about Cody.

" Mr. McMahon decided, that I should go along with them. " He pressed his lips together, tight as he could.

Frannie sat up quickly, turning her head to look at him.

" What! No no no. " She cried.

" I knew you would do that. " He sighed.

" Of course! Come on dude, you can't just expect me to be all cool about this situation. "

" I was hoping you would be! Frannie, it's bound to happen sooner or later. "

" But why right now? Your not even going to debut for months. "

" Mr. McMahon loves the process I'm making with Randy. He sees the great potential I have. He sees what a great mentor he is towards me. "

" So? "

" So, he wants me to continue to be around him. So that way, I can train with him whenever. "

She groaned, throwing herself back into the floor. " Oww. " She rubbed her head.

" Well, your fault. " He rolled his eyes. She really wasn't being supportive of this. What was her deal?

* * *

" Frannie? " Javier called from downstairs.

He was leaving today, with the rest of the wrestlers. Frannie sulked her way down the stairs.

" I'm coming. " She whined.

" Well Joey and Tackett are waiting in the car. Your the only one left. If you want time to say bye to Cody, you should run to the car now. "

She ran to the car, laughing while he chased her a little bit. They drove to the airport, where a group of wrestlers and diva's stood. Joey jumped out of the car, fixing her hair. Tackett got out after she did, smiling as she saw Evan in a small distance. Javier & Frannie got out at the same time.

" Fraaaannnniieee! " Ted screamed like a fan girl, hitting Cody's arm in excitement.

Maryse looked at Ted, raising her eyebrows.

" He's a little, gay. " Randy whispered, snickering to himself.

Frannie laughed, shaking her head as she walked towards the guys.

" Oh Ted. " She grinned, hugging him tightly.

" Hey, boyfriend over here. " Randy pointed towards Cody, smiling.

Frannie nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Cody's neck as she hugged him.

" I'm going to miss you, a lot. " Cody whispered into her ear.

Smiling into his shoulder, Frannie laughed slightly.

" I'm going to miss you too. "

" I'll text you after every show, call you after every workout. " He promised.

" I'll be waiting. " She grinned, kissing his cheek.

" Guys, ladies. We have to go now. " Mr McMahon announced as the rest of the wrestlers boarded the plane.

Frannie, Joey, & Tackett all sighed. Randy hugged all three girls, and then he boarded the plane. Joey and Justin hugged for a while, then they kissed a little peck. Justin went after Randy. Evan kissed Tackett's cheek, hugging her tightly. Cody kissed Frannie, hugging her tighter than before. Then he boarded the plane. It left Javier last.

" Be safe, good luck, and show 'em all you've got. " Frannie smiled as she, Joey, and Tackett hugged him.

He groaned, receiving three long, tight hugs.

" Okay girls, I love you all too. " He laughed, waving bye to them as he got onto the plane.

* * *

" It's been like, a month since we've last seen them dude. " Justin sighed, stuffing a french fry in his mouth.

Justin, Cody, Evan, Ted, Randy, & Javier all sat at a table in McDonalds.

" But it feels like forever. " Cody said, sighing louder.

" Come on guys. " Javier said. " Cheer Up! This is McDonalds for crying out loud. "

Ted laughed, pointing at him.

" And I'm the gay one? " He asked.

" Yes, always will be. " Randy smirked.

Ted frowned, scrunching his nose.

" I miss her. " Cody, Justin, & Ted all said.

" So do we. " Javier nodded.

" Joey's just, so fun to be around. " Justin said, thinking about the times they spent together for those few weeks.

" And Frannie, just screams Dashing. " Cody smiled, picturing her in his head.

" Tackett has this sweet personality, a man would die for. I'm dying for it. " Evan grinned, hearing her sweet words in his mind.

Mike and John cooed, scooting two seats near the guys.

" I hear loveeeeeeeee. " John snickered, nudging Evan.

Mike nodded, wrapping his arms around Justin and Cody.

" Guys, lay off. " Javier laughed.

" Hey, we're not saying anything. " John surrendured.

" I miss my wife, and I bet John & Ted do too. " Randy spoke up, not meaning anything harmful about it.

" Your right. " Justin sighed.

" I know, I'm married. I'm always right. "

" Here we go again, I'm married too! Why can't I ever be right. " Ted frowned.

" Because your gay. " Cody, Mike, John, Justin, Evan, Javier, & Randy said at the same time.

They all laughed, including Ted.

* * *

Frannie sat in the living room, watching Camp Rock 2. She was singing and dancing, along with Tackett. Joey walked in the room, covering her eyes.

" Oh my fucking, TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF NOW. I'M DYING. " She cried, demanding them to change it.

Frannie pouted, switching the channel. It was TMZ, and they were live.

_WWE Superstars Randy Orton, The Miz, Ted Dibiase Jr, Evan Bourne, Justin Gabriel, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, and an unknown friend. Who is he? He looks like a wrestler. But he can't be one, because we obviously don't know who he is._

" His name is Javier Ortega. " Frannie responded to him.

" You do know, he can't hear you. " Tackett said.

" No shit sherlock. " Frannie smirked.

Joey laughed a little, leaning towards the TV.

" Look at Justin. Awwww. " She smiled.

" Look at Evan! Awww he's so adorable. " Tackett grinned.

" Look at Cody! " Frannie awed, her eyes sparkling.

" And Miz, and Randy, and John, and Ted. " Joey named.

" And that black kid. " Frannie sighed jokingly.

" If he's black, then why is his last name Ortega? " Tackett asked, sounding like _Karen Smith._

" Oh my god, Tackett. You can't just ask people why they are black. " Joey quoted.

Frannie laughed, plopping her feet on the couch. She missed every single one of those guys, especially Javier & Cody. She couldn't wait to see them in a matter of months.

* * *

**A/N ;**

**Wow, I'm like literally, the shit.**

**I'm a on roll yaaaaaaahhhhh ;D**

**Eh, this chapter was alright for me.**

**What about for you?**

**Reviews? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Javier and Randy walked towards the entrance of the arena they were in.

" Have you thought about what song you'd like? " Randy asked, cracking his knuckles.

" Yeah! I was listening through my music last night, and I came across this song. " Javier replied, pulling out his phone and playing the song.

It was _Imma Star by Jeremih._

" I really like this song. " Randy grinned, dancing to it a little bit.

Javier laughed, turning it off.

" This is how my character is going to be; He's making a stand, on who he is. Since my song is Imma Star, you can obviously see what my character is like. He's a star, he knows he is a star. He has very high confidence in himself, he loves the idea of fame. His looks are just too much for girls to handle, he thinks. " Javier explained.

Randy nodded, making an agreeing face.

" That sounds really good. I like it already. " He smiled.

" I know right? I'm so excited for it. " Javier clapped, imagining the day he gets to fight in the ring for the first time, live. With millions watching.

They entered the arena, looking around. Javiet stood there in awe, looking at every single seat in there. Pretty soon, those seats would be filled.

" Javvie! My man! " John greeted, standing by the side of the ring. " You ready? "

" I'm more than ready. " Javier grinned, climbing in between the ropes. He stripped off his shirt, showing off his newly formed body.

" Let's do this then. " John smirked, taking off his shirt as well.

The referree clapped his hand, signaling the match to start. John started it off by punching Javier in the stomach, causing Javier to grunt in pain. Javier started to fall backwards, but ended up doing a flip and landing on his feet again. John stood there, looking at that move. Javier ran towards him, knocking John to the floor with one arm. John jumped to his feet, tackling Javier to the floor. John punched at Javier, who punched John in between a smack. John fell on his back, grabbing his face. Javier jumped to his feet, about to do an elbow drop on John's chest. He ended up falling right on his elbow, causing his funny bone to react. John got to his feet, and picked up Javier. He ran back and forth, from one end of the ring to the other knocking Javier down each time. Javier layed there on the floor, panting out of breath. John lifted up his right hand, then bending over to do " You Can't See Me " he then elbow dropped Javier in the chest. While picking Javier up to begin Attitude Adjustment, Javier regained his strength and punched John in the face, causing him to release him. Javier limped to one end of the ring, watching as John stood up slowly. Javier started his frontward cartwheel, ending it by kicking John in the face right as he stood up. John fell to the floor, as Javier pinned him down for a three count.

" One! Two! Three! " The ref called out.

_Ding Ding Ding._

Javier stood up, breathing hard. Randy slid into the ring, high fiving Javier.

" Dude, that was amazing! " He congratulated.

Javier nodded, patting Randy's shoulder.

" Thanks man, I tried my best. " He coughed, pounding on his chest.

John stood to his feet, giving Javier a congratulations man hug.

" You did great bro, your definitely going to bring it to RAW. " He smiled.

" Thanks. " Javier smiled back, feeling more confident now.

" I'm starvin' yo, let's go get some grub. " John suggested, jumping off the ring.

" Agreed, let's go. " Randy replied, doing the same.

Javier rolled out, following the guys.

* * *

" I saw your match bro, and let me tell ya, it was Awweeeesommmee. " Mike applauded as Javier sat down next to him.

" Ah, thank you so much. It means a lot. " Javier smiled, high fiving him.

" I was like, duudee! And then I was like, duudeee! And then I was like... Dude. " Mike explained, sounding like a surfer.

" Wow Mike, wow. " Javier laughed, seeing the humorous side of Mike come out.

" Seriously though man, it was pretty rad. That finishing move of yours is sweeeetttt. "

" It took me forver to finally find the right one. "

" It payed off well dude. The CartKick, it sounds so, wrestling like. I love it. "

" So do I. " Javier grinned.

Mike took a few crackers in his hand, and popped them in his mouth one by one. Javier drank some Arizona Fruit Punch, with a cookie in the other hand. They kept dicussing more about wrestling, and life in general.

* * *

Frannie sat in the kitchen, snacking on a banana. She fiddled around with her phone, which started to ring with Cody's theme song. She squealed, pressing the talk button.

" Cody! " She cried.

" Frannie! "

" Hi. " She giggled, stuffing a piece of the banana in her mouth.

" Hello gorgeou,s how are you today? "

" I'm good, and how are you doing, Dashing? "

" Even more dashing then ever, now that I'm talking to you. " He grinned.

" Aww, your such a sweetie pie. "

" Only to the best. I watch George Lopez every Friday night just to see your face. " He confessed.

" I watch RAW every Monday to see your face, and catch up with the newest and latest Grooming Tips. " She snickered.

" Speaking of those, Javier had been following them still. " He laughed.

" Of course he has! " She laughed, remembering when she found out he shaved his legs.

" I really hope I can see you soon, I miss hearing that laugh of yours in person. Seeing your smiling face. " Cody pressed his lips together.

* * *

Joey layed across her floor, reading through a magazine of hers. Her phone rang, being the Nexus Theme Song. She jumped up, tackling her floor to grab ahold of her phone.

" Hi Justin! " She squealed.

" Joeeeyyyy! " He shouted, sounding very excited.

" I miss you! " She cried, smiling her famous Joey Face smile.

" I miss you too! How are things over there? " He asked, laughing a little.

" Oh my gosh! They are going perfectly... " She paused for a while, " HORRIBLE! IT'S TORTURE! "

Justin laughed, shaking his head.

" Impossible, with entertaining friends like yours, it can't be like that. Why is it torture, hon? "

" Ever since that damn Camp Rock 2 movie came out three months ago, it's like a must watch movie for them! All I hear all damn day is their singing. If it isn't Frannie singing, it's Tackett dancing! Kill me. " She cried and whined.

" Aww baby I'm sorry. I wish I coulp help! " He scrunched his nose, pouting for her.

" I want to cut them. " Joey laughed.

" I don't think Javier and Cody and Evan would enjoy that. " Justin laughed along, smiling.

" Gah, I miss your accent laugh! I want to poke your dimples again. " Joey giggled.

* * *

Tackett's phone rang as she was playing a game of Brick Breaker.

" Evan darling! " She answered, trying to sound proper.

" Tackett love! " He replied, smiling to himself.

" Honey, I miss you. " She giggled.

" Aww doll, I miss you too! I haven't talked to you in a while, how are things? " He asked.

" They are real good! I just got off the phone with like, three different magazines. Rumors about a split between Cody & Frannie because he's not around her no more. " She sighed.

" Ignorant people, anything else about her in there? "

" If you count, me and you and Joey & Justin, then yeah. "

" We're in there? What about us? "

" That we're the perfect little couple, besides Frannie & Cody. That our cute little faces make people jealous. " She giggled.

" I love that magazine already, they speak the truth. " He smiled.

* * *

After their conversations with the boys, Tackett & Frannie sat downstairs watching Mean Girls for a change. Joey ran down the stairs, panting.

" What's the matter? " Frannie asked, concerned.

" We need to see the guys, like, now. " She demanded.

" How? " Tackett asked.

Joey smiled mischeviously.

" Girls, we're about to go suprise the superstars of the WWE. " She announced, smiling wide.

Tackett & Frannie looked at eachother, and nodded.

" You in? " Joey asked.

" We're in. " They responded.

" Cool, so it's clear. We leave Friday Afternoon. " Joey squealed in happiness, running back up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N ;**

**Seriously, I'm on a roll.**

**Two Chapters, in one Day!**

**Well, techincally two.**

**It's 12 am XD**

**Anyways!**

**I'm so excited :D**

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

" Are you sure they will be suprised? " Tackett asked, eating a peanut from the little bag she had just recieved on the plane 10 minutes ago.

" I'm positive! None of us promised to be there for Javier on his debut, and none of us promised to go visit them. " Joey stated.

Frannie coughed, feeling a little under the weather. The plane landed, and the girls were on of the first to get off and grab their luggage. A driver picked them up, to take them to the hotel they were staying at for a few days. Once they got to the hotel, and into their room, Joey pulled out an outfit from her bag.

" Okay, I'm showering first. " She smiled.

" I call it next. " Frannie grinned, looking at Tackett who frowned.

" I call it last. " She mumbled.

Joey smirked, walking into the bathroom with her necessities.

* * *

_" Welcome to Monday Night RAW! " Michael Cole announced._

_" Tonight, is the debut of our new wrestler Javier Ortega. Now Cole, what do you think so far about this kid? " King asked._

_" He's got quite the confidence in himself. Almost like our own Dashing Cody Rhodes. " Cole stated._

_" I agree. " King nodded._

* * *

Cody, Javier, Evan, Justin, Ted, and Randy stood by the food cart, munching on some graham crackers.

" Hey man, good luck tonight. " Ted told Javier, patting his shoulder.

" Thanks Ted, I'm ready for it. " Javier grinned.

" Your fighting Cody tonight. " Randy announced, looking through the script.

" Great, this should be fun. " Cody smirked, jokingly smacking Javier in the back of his head.

" Yes it should be. " Javier chuckled, punching Cody's arm lightly. " Hey guys, I'm gonna go to my locker. I'll see you later. "

Javier walked off.

" Hey, what girl is walking out with you Cody? " Randy asked, showing him the script.

Cody grabbed the script, looking at it in confusion.

" Hmm, I'm not sure. I'll go ask . " He said, turning around to bump into someone.

" Sheesh, watch it kid. " A familiar voice said. " You wouldn't want to hurt that ' girl ' your walking out with later, would you? "

Cody looked up, grinning wildly.

" FRANNIE! " He exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Justin and Evan turned around quickly, taking Joey & Tackett into their arms.

" Justin! " Joey screamed, tightening her hold on him.

" Hi babes! " Justin greeted, kissing the top of her head.

" I'm so glad we're out of that house. " Joey sighed in relief, leaning her head on his shoulder.

" It was that bad, eh? " He snickered.

Joey began to sing a few songs from the movie, moving the way the actors did.

" Oh, damn. " Justin laughed, shaking his head. " Your safe now, we don't play movies for kids. "

" Yea, we just play Cody's nerd games all day. " Evan smirked, kissing Tackett's cheek.

" Aww, leave him alone guys. " Tackett giggled, hugging Evan.

" Oh, he loves us. " Evan smiled.

" I missed you so much. " Tackett grinned, kissing his nose.

" You don't know how much I've missed you. " Evan exclaimed.

" Hey, where's Javier? " Frannie asked, looking at Randy.

" Oh you just missed him. " Randy replied, pointing towards the locker rooms.

" What are you guys doing here? " Justin asked Joey, kissing her cheek.

" We wanted to come suprise you all! " Joey exclaimed, smiling at him.

" It sure worked. " Evan snickered, hugging Tackett again.

" Yeah, it did. I wasn't expecting to bump into this beauty today. " Cody grinned, kissing the top of Frannie's head.

Frannie giggled, looking around her. " I'm gonna go find Javier, okay? "

" Go right ahead! I bet he'll be excited to see you. " Cody allowed, releasing his grip on her.

She walked away, smiling back at Cody before she disappeared from his view.

* * *

Frannie walked up to the lockers, and knocked on the door.

" Come in! " Javier shouted, fixing his hair.

Frannie walked in, just as he turned around. Her mouth dropped, and so did his.

" Javvie? " She asked, not recognizing him.

" Yeah, Frannie. " He smirked, seeing as she stared at him.

" Wow. You look, great. " She choked out.

Her eyes scanned his body from head, to his toes.

" Frannie, I don't think Cody would be too pleased if he knew you were checking me out like that. " He snickered, walking over to her.

" I wasn't checking you out, I was simply seeing how ugly you've gotten. " She laughed, hugging him.

" I missed you, and your poor sarcasm. " Javier confessed.

" I missed you and your assholeness. " Frannie smiled, hitting his back with her fist.

He smacked the back of her head, causing her to wince.

" I'm sorry! " He apologized, pulling away.

He had forgotten how strong he got, and the fact that he wasn't with the guys right now, he couldn't be rough.

" It's okay, I'm good. " She smiled, assuring him it was alright.

" I can't believe your here! " He exclaimed, pulling his shirt over his head.

" Why wouldn't I be? Your my best friend, you debut tonight on WWE's Monday Night RAW! Come on Javvie, come on. " She smirked.

" Aww, your the best. " He smiled, pinching her cheek.

* * *

_" Introducing, your new WWE Superstar, Javier Ortega! " Justin Roberts announced, just as Javier walked out from behind the curtain._

_" Ladies and gentlemen, there he is! Your new WWE Superstar. " Michael shouted, clapping his hands._

Javier walked down the ramp, waving at a little boy who was waving at him.

_" Look at that Cole, he's taking time to wave at just one fan. " King smiled._

Javier reached the ring, and rolled in it. He stood to his feet, fixing his shirt. With a microphone in one hand, he lifted to his mouth.

" WWE Universe! " He shouted, recieving cheers and screams from the crowd. " I'm Javier Ortega, and yes, I'm mexican. "

_" Really now? I thought he was black. " Michael laughed. " What about you King? "_

" I thought the kid was white. " King laughed too.

"But I'm not like Alberto Del-Stupido. " Javier smirked, using a bit of his spanish. " I don't roll up in a car with scarves around my neck. "

_" This kid is funny! " King laughed some more._

" I may not be as rich as the guy, which does not matter to anyone. Does it matter? I mean, who cares if your rich. " Javier shrugged, getting some applause. " All people care about, is the star power. "

_" Star power? " Michael questioned._

" I'm a star, I've been a star in my eyes. It's all about the fame for me, not the fortune. I'm the best you can ever be, the guy you girls cannot get enough of. " He smirked, getting a few boos from his words.

_" I smell jealousy in the building. " King sniffed._

_" I think it's that cheese you ate. " Michael laughed._

Javier stood there for a while, smiling at the crowd. He walked over to the ropes, and stood on the second one.

" I hope your ready, WWE Universe. Because whether your ready or not, I'm here. " He snickered, passing the microphone to the side.

He jumped off the ropes, rolling out of the ring. He made his way up the ramp, eating in some cheers and some boos.

_" What a great way to make a statement, don't you agree Cole? " King asked._

_" I agree. " Michael nodded._

* * *

" Nice way of introducing yourself man. " Randy congratulated, high fiving Javier as he walked towards him.

" Ah, I tried. " Javier laughed. " Where's Frannie? "

" She's in the makeup room, getting ready to go out next with Cody. " Randy nodded.

" Ah, that's right. So, she's walking out with him? " Javier asked.

" I guess so. liked the idea of her being around you and Cody. Since you are her are best friends, and Cody and her are dating. "

" That's pretty smart, I like the way he thinks. "

" Me too, but hey, you should go get prepared for your match in a bit. " Randy suggested, patting Javier's back as he walked away. " Good luck bro! "

" Thanks! " Javier shouted after him, walking to his locker.

* * *

_Whoa! You're only smoking mirrors. Whoa! You're only smoking mirrors to me._

_" Coming into the ring, from __Marietta, Georgia, _weighing in at 235 pounds, Dashing! Cody Rhodes! " Justin Roberts introduced. " And being acompanied by his lovely lady, Francine Mendoza! "

Cody stood infront of the screened mirror, looking himself in it, as Frannie stood besides him. Her eyes focused on the crowd, not the mirror. Once he was done looking at himself, he linked arms with her as they walked down the ramp. She walked up the steel staircase first, waiting for Cody at the side of the ring. He spread the ropes apart, so she can enter the ring. She smiled, doing the same for him. He wrapped his arm around her neck, leading her to the other end of the ring. Cody messed with Frannie's hair, and she smacked his hand frowning at him. She signaled him to turn around, and when he did, she leaned towards his mirror to fix her hair and make sure her makeup was right. When she finished, she smiled innocently.

_I thought I told ya, Imma Star. See the ice? See the cars? Flashing lights? Everywhere we are, living life, like there's no tomorrow._

_" And introducing, his opponent, from Glendale, Arizona, weighing in at 230 pounds, Javier Ortega! " Justin announced._

_" Here he is again King! Javier Ortega. " Michael clapped._

_" I love this kid already Cole. " King smiled._

Javier made his way to the ring, climbing in between the ropes. Frannie smiled at him, making her way out of the ring.

_" Here comes my favorite Lopez, Frannie! " Michael greeted._

_" Hi guys! " Frannie grinned, sitting down next to King._

She placed the headset on her head, looking at the guys.

_" It's good to see you again, Frannie. " King smiled._

_" Same here King, same here. "_

_Ding Ding Ding._

The match started, Javier swung the first punch but Cody ducked, pounding his fist into Javier's stomach. Cody pushed him down, kicking him in the stomach. Javier grabbed Cody's foot, flipping him over. He rolled over to pin him down, but only got a one count.

_" So, who are you rooting for in this match? " Michael asked Frannie._

_" You know, I'm not going for either of them. It's hard to choose. " She replied._

_" But you walked out with, Dashing Cody Rhodes. " King stated._

_" It means absolutely nothing, I love them both King. " She smiled._

_" King, did you know Javier's father was a Lucha Libre in Mexico? " Michael asked._

_" Seriously? So he's a second generation wrestler. " King nodded._

_" Exactly. " Frannie agreed._

Cody elbowed Javier in the face as Javier came towards him. Javier fell to the floor, holding his face. Cody knee pounced on Javier's knees. Javier groaned, holding onto his knees. Cody ran to the rope, about to elbow drop Javier on the chest, but Javier moved out of the way. He stood up, smacking Cody across the face. Cody fell to the floor, holding his cheek.

" He can't touch my face! " Cody yelled to the ref.

Javier smirked, kicking at Cody. Cody grunted, standing to his feet. He caught Javier off guard, grabbing him by the neck.

_" Here's Cody setting up CrossRhodes! " King announced._

As Cody was about to do CrossRhodes, Javier slipped out of his grip, punching Cody in the neck. Cody groaned, leaning against the ropes. Javier ran to the other, side, beginning his CartKick. Once he reached Cody, he kicked him in the face. Immediately, Cody dropped to the floor. Javier rolled over and pinned him down.

" One! Two! Three! " The ref called.

_Ding Ding Ding._

_I thought I told ya, Imma Star. See the ice? See the cars? Flashing lights? Everywhere we are, living life, like there's no tomorrow._

" Here's your winner, Javier Ortega! " Justin called out, as the ref rose up Javier's hand.

Javier smiled, out of breath as the crowd cheered. He looked over at Frannie who was walking into the ring.

_" Can you believe it King? Javier got out of CrossRhodes. " Michael said, not believing it._

_" Unbelievable! No one ever does that. I love his finishing mood, it's pretty good! " King exclaimed._

Frannie stood face to face with Javier, clapping. She grinned, walking over to Cody. Javier smirked, rolling out of the ring.

* * *

" Okay guys, remember the promo. " Wade said, going over the script with Justin, Darren, David, Heath, Skip, & Michael.

" All we're going to do is just stand here. " Darren shrugged.

" Oh, right. " Wade said.

" I'm talking. " Justin pointed out, raising his hand a little.

" Of course your talking. " Heath smirked.

" You and Wade always talk. " David nodded.

" Okay whatever, just, remember. Stand there in agreement. " Wade sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

The promo began, with Nexus walking towards Javier in the locker room. Javier turned around, looking at the guys in a nervous way.

" May I help you? " He questioned, holding a towel in his right hand.

" Yeah, it would be nice. " Justin smirked, looking at Wade.

" Huh? " Javier asked.

" We saw you beat Cody Rhodes out there. How you easily got out of his move, and did yours. What is it called? " Wade said.

" The CartKick... " Javier replied, raising his eyebrow at him.

" You have very good potential, you know that, right? " Justin asked.

" Well of course, I'm the star of this buisness now. " Javier smirked, making his face full of confidence.

" Right. Anyways, we'd like to invite you in to join Nexus. Be apart of us. Your either against us.. " Wade started.

" Or Nexus. " The rest of the guys said.

Javier nodded.

" Okay, I'll think about this offer. It's pretty big. "

" I'll give you to next week. " Wade agreed, walking out with the guys.

Javier sighed in relief, shaking his head. He rubbed his head on his towel. Ted & Randy walked in the room, standing infront of Javier. Javier turned around, and mumbled under his breath.

" Yes? " He asked, raising his eyebrows at the guys.

" Good match tonight bro, you handled Cody well. " Ted applauded.

" I was determined to win, that's all. " Javier shrugged.

" We wanted to propose an idea to you. Would you like to join Legacy with us? Since your a 2nd generation wrestler. " Randy asked, standing with his hands on his hips.

" Look, I'll think about it alright? " Javier sighed, drinking some water.

" Take your time. " Ted shrugged, turning around to walk away.

" You have till next week. " Randy ordered, walking with Ted.

_" Wow, Cole. Two offers in one night? This kid is on fire. " King exclaimed._

_" I wonder what he'll decide. " Michael wondered._

_" We'll see, next week on Monday Night RAW. Goodnight everyone!" King signed off._

* * *

**A/N ;**

**Four Chapters! In 3 Days! :D**

**Man, I'm goooooodddd ;)**

**So what did you think about Javier?**

**Like him or no?**

**Reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

" Where are we going today? " Joey asked Justin, smiling as they walked out of her hotel together.

Justin grinned, grabbing ahold of her hand.

" We're going to go eat Outback Steakhouse today. " He smiled with his teeth.

" Ooooh, my favorite. " Joey smiled, kissing his cheek.

* * *

Joey and Justin sat at a two seat table, waiting for the waiter to come and take their orders.

" Oooh, I was sooo close to cutting Frannie earlier! " Joey exclaimed.

" Why now? " Justin laughed.

" She was blasting the Jonas Brothers earlier! " Joey whined.

" Oooh, das not cute. " Justin scruched his nose.

" She's getting out of my fave five! " Joey cried, slamming her fist into the table.

People turned around, looking at her weird. She didn't seem to mind.

Justin held in his laughter, pressing his lips tightly together. " Hon, you don't even have T-Mobile. " He smirked, reminding her.

" Well if I did, she would be eliminated from my fave five! " Joey cried again, doing her best not to laugh.

" You, love, are funny. " He chuckled, smiling at her.

The waiter walked up to their table, asking for their order. Justin signaled Joey to go first.

" I'll have the Bloom-n-Onion as an appetizer, and for the dinner I'll have the 9oz Outback Special, Medium Well, with baked potatoes and steamed veggies along with a Pepsi. " She ordered, smiling innocently.

Justin coughed lightly, looking at the waiter. " I'll have the same. "

The waiter walked away, leaving Justin to smile at Joey. She grinned, looking like a little girl.

* * *

Laying down across the bed, Cody & Frannie laughed and smiled at eachother for no reason in particular.

" I love spending time with you. " She grinned, touching his shirtless body with her fingers.

" Not as much as I love being with you. " He reassured, touching her cheek with his thumb.

" Awwww, your words are so dashing. " She giggled.

He smiled with his teeth, making it very dashing like.

" So babe, I have a favor to ask of you. " He pressed, looking around the room.

" What is it? " She asked.

" Will you, could you, would you, press an idea to your best friend, about joining a certain group, that starts with an L... " He pondered, smiling at her.

" Awww really Cody? " She laughed, shaking her head. " Is there a certain reason why he should be on there? "

" Because! That kid is absolutely awesome, he can really wrestle in the ring. " Cody explained, making hand movements with his hand.

" I'll talk to him about. " She sighed jokingly, kissing him on the cheek.

Cody placed his hand on her neck, and ran it up her hair by her ear. Frannie got the chills all over, and grabbed onto Cody. That was her excitement area. Cody smirked, kissing her cheek and then to her lips. Their making out become more intense, to the point where they ended up in only boxers, and booty shorts with a tank top. The moment was interupted with a loud, huge vibrate coming from under Cody. He reached under, and grabbed his phone. He scooted away from Frannie, his face dropping. He squeezed the phone in his hands.

" What's the matter? What is it? " Frannie questioned.

" You. " He flatly pointed out.

Her face fell.

" Me? What did I do? "

" You cheated on me! After all the bullshit lies you told me. How much you loved being with me. Hah, fucking liar. " He shouted, jumping off the bed.

" What the hell Cody? " She exclaimed, jumping off after him.

He shoved his phone in her face, only for her to see a picture of her and Javier getting cozy on a couch. She gasped.

" Don't act all innocent and shit. You think you can fool all of us with that " he's my best friend " bullshit? Fuck that. " He shouted again, pointing towards the door. " Just, get out. "

" You have some serious problems Cody Runnels, and I think your ass needs counseling. Or your eyes checked, because you need to see the truth and not a lie. You fucking ass. " Frannie screamed, grabbing her clothes as she stormed out of the door.

* * *

Frannie stormed into the room where her and the girls were staying. She was raged with fury. How could Tackett let that rumor spread? She spooted her in the bathroom brushing her hair.

" WHAT THE HELL TACKETT! " She cried, standing in the middle of the doorway.

Tackett turned around, raising her eyebrows at Frannie. " What! "

" How could you let a rumor about me and Javier spread? Your suppose to be my publicist, you know, the one that prevents those things to happen! "

" I didn't see no rumor, Francine. "

" Well obviously there is one out there. " Frannie snapped.

" Well I obviously didn't see it. "

" Well Cody did! And now he hates me. " Frannie's voice cracked, as tears formed in her eyes.

She walked off, leaving the hotel room. Tackett ran to her computer, looking up the story.

* * *

Randy sat downstairs in the hotel bar, drinking a Budweiser . Frannie showed up, sitting a few seats away. Her eyes were too blurred to notice him. He inhaled air, smelling a familiar scent. He looked over, seeing Frannie chugging down a Vodka.

" Frannie? " He started, as he moved down to sit next to her.

She didn't move, or say a word. He removed the hair infront of her face, seeing her eyes were red from crying.

" What happened? " He asked, directly facing her.

Just as she was about to speak, Ted walked up with a disappointed look.

" Why? " He flatly asked, looking at Frannie.

" Why the fuck do you even care? " She said in an annoyed tone. " Do you beleive that bullshit lie too? "

Randy sat there, blinking in confusion.

" I'm trying not too, but that picture looks too real. " Ted shrugged.

" I'm lost. " Randy mumbled, shaking his head as he set it in his hand.

" Well if you must know, it's not true Ted. " She sighed.

" Cody takes cheating very seriously, it's happened to him before. On his birthday, he found out his girlfriend was cheating on him. "

" Yeah I know, I heard through the grapevine called the internet. "

" Well then. "

" Well, I'm not cheating on him. Never have, never will. I care too much about him, he makes me happier than I have ever been before. " She cleared, choking up.

Ted sat down, handing her a napkin. Randy looked at Ted, with a confused look. Ted handed him his cellphone, with everything on it. Randy read it, and shook his head.

" Well it doesn't look photoshopped, but the background seems familiar. " Randy stated, putting the phone down.

Frannie didn't bother looking at it. Tackett ran up from behind them, out of breath.

" I know who did it Frannie! " She exclaimed, getting all three sets of eyes staring at her.

" Who was it? " They all asked.

" Taylor Lautner. " Tackett said.

* * *

**A/N ;**

**Ooooh! Justin & Joey :D**

**I love them, don't you? :)**

**Cody's a Jerk :/**

**Poor Frannie :(**

**Reviews? :O**


	12. Chapter 12

" Taylor Lautner? How the hell did you find that out? " Ted cried in wonder.

" Well with my expert publicism, I found out each and every detail about the picture that was shown in that email. " Tackett smiled, pointing to her notepad with the notes.

Frannie grabbed at the notepad, scanning her eyes over it quickly. Randy and Ted both leant over her shoulders, reading along with her.

" I knew the background looked familiar! " Randy exclaimed, jumping in the air, throwing his fist up.

Ted nodded his head at Randy, raising his eyebrows.

" Riiiiggghhht. " He smirked.

" Dude, if you have ever been on Lopez Tonight, then you would find that familiar. " Randy assured, placing his hands on his hips.

" Me and Javier were fighting in Taylor's dressing room. He jumped on top of me, then after that I pushed him off of me and got on him to punch him. Taylor must have snapped the picture then. " Frannie announced, sighing slightly.

" But, why would he make up this rumor now? " Ted questioned.

Randy smacked Ted on the back of the head.

" Because she is dating Cody Rhodes you idiot. " Randy sighed, shaking his head.

" And because he has a thing for me. I know he does. When your this good looking, you adapt a sense inside of you that knows when a guy is feeling you. " Frannie pursed her lips together.

" I'm good looking, why don't I have that? " Ted asked again.

" Because your married Ted. " Tackett laughed, patting his shoulder.

" We have to tell Cody. " Ted exclaimed, looking excited now that they found out the truth.

" You better go tell Javier nothing is wrong anymore. " Tackett said, making a worried face.

" Why? " Frannie said, about to stand up.

" I sorta told him everything, when I bumped into him on the way here. He knows about Cody's reaction too. " Tackett sighed, scratching the back of her head.

Randy & Ted took one look at eachother, and took off. They knew that Javier and Frannie were pratically brother and sister. Javier was probably on his way to go kick Cody's ass.

* * *

Joey walked back and forth through her hotel room, cursing under breath.

" I swear! Fucking Cody man. HE'S OFFICIALLY OFF MY FIVE! " She exclaimed, tugging at her hair.

Justin sighed loudly, shaking his head.

" Hon, we went through this earlier. You. Don't Have. T-Mobile. " He said, slowing down his last four words for her to understand.

" I DON'T CARE! " She cried.

Justin frowned. Joey looked over, jumping into his arms.

" I'm sorry, I'm just so mad. Why would he believe a tanned ass like Taylor Fuckner? " She sighed, leaning her head on his chest.

Justin shrugged, sighing with her.

" I don't know. "

" I know why. Because he's a life ruiner, he ruins people's lives. " She quoted, trying to sound like Janice Ian from Mean Girls.

Justin laughed, showing off his dimples.

" Hon, you need alone time. You've been hanging around Frannie too much. "

" Agh, this is why I am with you. " She grinned, poking at his dimples. " Dimples. Dimples. "

Justin chuckled, kissing her cheek.

* * *

" Look man, you really need to believe me. " Ted pressed, slamming the notepad on the desk.

Cody sat on the chair by the desk, his head in his hands. Randy & Ted had just reached Javier before he went in Cody's room. Randy dragged Javier away, while Ted stayed to talk to Cody.

" Why? " Cody asked, not looking up.

Ted picked up the notepad, and slapped it against the top of Cody's head.

" Oww! " Cody groaned, snatching the notepad.

He read over it, looking at the picture while he did.

" Wow. " Was all that came from his mouth.

" See? You can't sit there and tell me that you actually think, Frannie would cheat on you. " Ted nodded, grabbing a chair and sitting at the desk.

" I didn't think she would, she's too sweet and loving for that. But you already know what I've been through man... " Cody started.

" I know I know, I was there the day it happened. " Ted nodded, shaking his head. " But you can't think every girl is going to break your heart. Especially when the girl is Frannie. "

Cody nodded, agreeing with Ted.

" Your right. " He sighed.

Ted's face glowed, a smile appearing on his face.

" I'm finally right? " He exclaimed, standing to his feet.

" Yeah. You are. " Cody smirked.

" I gotta go tell Randy! " He cried, running out the door.

" Randy's right. He is gay. " Cody laughed, leaving the room as well.

* * *

Justin had left Joey's room, to go find Wade to discuss more Nexus buisness. Since she didn't want to be alone, Joey walked down to the hotel chill lounge, where most of the WWE Roster were. Mike spotted her, and walked over to introduce himself. She looked up, and jumped a little.

" Miz! " She exclaimed, soudning a little too excited.

" Actually it's Mike, but I like that name a lot better. " He smirked, smiling sweetly.

" It's quite, awesome. " She giggled, emphasizing 'awesome'

" That's cute! You must be a fan of mine? " He laughed, feeling much better that she was found of him.

" Of course. Who wouldn't be? " She grinned, sitting on a chair.

Mike placed himself on a chair next to her, and smiled.

" That's what I say. Now what's a pretty lady like yourself, wandering around here? "

" You've seen me before, Miz. " She laughed, raising an eyebrow at him.

" I don't know your name yet. " He smirked.

" It's Joey, or Joey-Lynn. Whichever you prefer. "

" I'm going to call you Joey-Lynn, just for the fact that it is a magnificant name. " He complimented.

She smiled, feeling giddy inside. He couldn't help but notice how incredibly fit she was, and her beautiful facial features.

" You should make some grooming tips for ladies, to be exquisitely beautiful like yourself. " He flirted, touching her fingers which were on the table.

Joey grinned, noticing his movement. She snagged her hand away, thinking of Justin.

" Yeah, if I were a wrestler. I think Cody's got it all under control. " She coughed.

Mike looked at her concerned, shaking his head.

" He's dashing, your astonishing though. " He complimented again.

" Thank you, your very sweet. " She attempted to smile.

Why was he hitting on her? She couldn't enjoy this. She pressed a button on her phone, turning on the screen light.

" Ah, I gotta take this. I'll talk to you some other time. " She sweetly smiled, walking away, pressing her phone against her ear to answer the fake phone call.

Mike sighed, looking down.

* * *

Frannie walked outside the hotel, with her hands in her jacket. The weather was rather windy, almost as if a storm was coming. Her eyes glared up at the clouds, making the stars disappear. Randy had informed Cody that she was outside, so Cody went looking for her. He came up behind her, coughing to show her, he was there. She turned around, to look at him.

" I owe you, the biggest apologie. " He explained, taking a step forward.

She stood infront of him, folding her arms together. The wind was increasing.

" I apologize for being such an asshole, about the entire situation. The things you said to me, about loving every single we spend together, they weren't bullshit lies. You mean the world to me, Frannie. I don't remember the last time I was so comfortable, and happy with someone. You make me feel, so loved. Once I found out the truth, I felt nothing but pain and hurt inside. I was wondering, what the hell I did to you. I looked like a complete dumbass, believing some shit that was sent to me. I'm truly sorry, and I really hope you can forgive me. " He said, meaning every word he had spoken.

Frannie pressed her lips together, looking at him. The wind picked up way too fast, giving her the chills. Cody took it into his own hands, and wrapped his arms around her. Her teeth chattered, as it started to sprinkle.

" I forgive you. " She accepted, smiling lightly.

As the sprinkling turned into rain, Cody placed his hands on her face, bringing her closer to him.

And there they stood, kissing in the rain.

* * *

**A/N ;**

**Am I, like a genius or what? :)**

**Yay! Cody & Frannie made up :'D**

**Miz, tsk tsk tsk. How DARE you.**

**Let's go kick Taylor Lautner's ass yeah? **

**What he did was NOT dashing.**

**Reviews? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

" Let me get this straight, " Tackett started, looking over at Evan.

The two of them were walking to the Empire State Building for their afternoon date.

" We are going to watch King Kong... in the Empire State Building? " She finished.

" Correct. " Evan responded. " Special eh?

" Uhm, yeah! " She exclaimed.

" For the best. " He grinned, kissing her cheek.

" Awww! " Tackett laughed, smiling wildly.

Once they reached the building, Evan led her up the stairs to reach the 3rd floor. He took her into a room that had a 16 foot screen, two big couches, and snack bar.

" Wow, this is, amazing! " Tackett awed, eyeing the Sour Patch candy.

" Go ahead. " Evan allowed, jesturing her to the candies.

She skipped over to the snack bar, snatching the Sour Patches. Evan laughed, walking over to pick out his candy.

" Would you like popcorn? or no? " He asked, placing his hand on the popcorn machine.

" Oh no, I'll be fine with these. " She assured, showing off her candy, doing a little happy dance.

He chuckled, " Alright then, let's start the movie! "

Before the lights dimmed, Tackett & Evan grabbed two sodas, and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Joey and Frannie walked down the hall, towards Cody's room. It's been about a two days since they made up. They walked in, just as Cody stood to his feet. Looking at eachother, and nodding, the girls walked over to him and each grabbed onto his arms.

" Buenos Noches, Codisimo. " Joey greeted, using her best spanish accent.

" Si, Buenos Noches. " Frannie added, her accent being perfect and thick.

Cody busted out laughing, looking at both the girls.

" You guys are true, WWE Fans. " He smirked, kissing Frannie's cheek.

" Heeelll yeah we are! " Joey exclaimed, releasing her grip on his arm. " Your damn right. "

" Of course I am, I'm Cody Rhodes for crying out loud. " He smiled, flashing his pearly whites.

Frannie giggled, wrapping her arms around him. Joey wandered around the room.

" I just love you. " She grinned.

Cody's eyes lit up, smiling sweetly at her. Randy walked in the room, tossing a bag to the side.

" Que Pasaaa! " Joey loudly greeted, throwing her hands in the air.

Randy chuckled, shaking his head.

" She's had a few Pepsi's, and a lot of Peanut M&M's. " Frannie apologized, laughing.

" You had Peanut M&M's and you didn't share? " Cody cried, looking at Joey with a sad face.

" Hey, I don't ever share ma candy. " She smirked, sticking her tounge out at him.

" Rude. " Cody said, rolling his eyes, putting his hand up for her to talk to the hand, at the same time he placed one hand on his waist.

Randy raised his eyebrow at Cody, sighing.

" And I thought Ted was gay. " He smirked.

* * *

Tackett leaned her head on Evan shoulder, yawning. He looked over at her, smiling. It has been about three months that they have been dating, but they have not shared a first kiss together. Evan wanted to make it perfect, and in the moment. Tackett being her shyself, didn't want to make the first move.

" Tackett? " He quietly whispered, leaning over to her a little.

Tackett looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. Evan licked his lips lightly, and slowly placed them on hers.

_Finally. _Was the thought, that ran through the both of their minds.

* * *

" Oh yes it's Guy's Night! And the feeling's right! Oh yes it's Guy's Night! Oh what a night. " Ted sang in the car, waiting for sometime to sing after him.

" Oh what fag. " Randy sang in a deep tone, smirking after it.

Ted frowned, folding his arms.

" Your always picking on me. " He mumbled.

Javier patted Ted's back.

" It's all fun and games bro! Don't sweat it, I got a gay side too. " Javier laughed.

" True, he's been paying attention to my grooming tips. " Cody nodded.

" Yeah, that's a little gay. " Ted laughed.

They reached the club they were going to be at for the night. Randy was on a mission to find Javier a woman.

" Come on dude, I don't want a girlfriend. " Javier pouted.

" We want you to have one. " Ted debated.

" Why? " Javier frowned.

" Because, we all have special ladies in our lives. Your the only one without one. If your going to be apart of Legacy, you have to make the ladies wish they had you. " Cody smiled.

" True... wait huh? " Javier questioned, not realizing he had mentioned him joining Legacy. " What makes you think I'm joining Legacy? "

" Well your not joining Nexus are you? " Randy asked, looking a tad disappointed.

" I'm not sure yet.

* * *

I still need time to think. " Javier sighed.

This whole two team decision was really awful.

" You have until Sunday Night, man. " Ted stated. " That's tomorrow. "

" Well, I'll think about it then. " Javier groaned, asking for a beer.

The music changed, and it played Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

" OOOOOHH DAS MA JAM! " Javier and Ted shouted, jumping to their feet.

Javier danced, similar to the way Frannie danced but in his own version. Ted fist pumped his way to the dance floor, as Javier followed. Cody & Randy shook their heads, ignoring their frutiness as they asked for beers. The two guys danced in the middle of the floor, recieiving attention from a few girls. Ones that walked up to only Javier, ignoring Ted, who frowned, walking back to the guys.

" Look, my dance partner got his girlfriends. " He pointed out, sighing sadly.

" It's okay Ted, we'll dance to a song later. " Cody smiled, smirking at Javier.

" Thatta boy. " Randy cheered, clapping his hands.

* * *

At the end of the night, Ted and Randy and Cody were pretty much wasted. Javier was the only one sober enough to be the Designated Driver. He refused to feel anything towards the ladies he met that night. They were too interested in meeting him in a hotel room.

" So guys, I wanna listen to the radio. " Cody slurred, tuning the radio to a station.

The radio played Telephone by Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce.

" Oh ma gawd, the Gaga of Ladies! " Ted exclaimed, dancing a little in the backseat.

Randy joined in, nodding his head to the beat. Cody's phone rang, but he couldn't see the picture clearly

" Hello Hello baby you called I can't hear a thing. " He sang, laughing to himself.

Placing the phone in his lap, Cody giggled looking back at the guys.

" Go Cody, Go Cody. " Ted cheered, pumping his fist.

Cody picked up his phone again, placing it to his ear.

" Stop calling! Stop calling! I don't wanna talk anymore. I left my head, and my heart on the dance floor. " He sang, dancing a little bit.

" Hey man, if you left your head and heart on the dance floor, then how the hell am I looking at your face? " Randy chuckled, slurring the last words.

Javier sighed, shaking his head. He looked over to see who the caller was, but Cody hung it up before he could take a glance.

* * *

The next morning, Frannie entered Cody & Ted & & Javier & Randy's hotel room. She jumped on Cody's bed, smiling sweetly at him. Cody rubbed his head, groaning lightly.

" My head hurts. " He whined.

" Must be from all that partying and singing last night. " Javier guessed jokingly, smirking.

" I was not singing. " Cody blushed.

Frannie pulled out her phone, playing an audio of him singing to her.

" What the hell? Who did that to you? " Cody wondered, looking at her.

" You, babe. You sang to me last night. " Frannie answered, giggling. " It was adorable and really entertaining. You had me and Joey and Tackett rolling on the floor, laughing our asses off. "

Cody blushed more, hiding his face in the pillow.

" You should have seen Ted last night. Then you would have been dying. " Javier laughed, nudging Ted in the arm.

" What was I doing? "

" Well, first you sang to us in the car about a Guy's Night. Remember? " Randy laughed, rubbing his head.

" Then, you and Javier went to dance to Just Dance. That was funny shit. " Cody murmured behind the pillow.

Frannie removed the pillow, kissing his forehead.

" You guys need babysitters when your drunk. " She smirked, touching his nose.

The three guys fake laughed, shaking their heads in disapprovement.

* * *

**A/N ;**

**LMFAO . I love Ted :D**

**Ooooh Evan & Tackett! **

**Reviews ? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

" Just one last touch. " Frannie spoke to herself, coloring in the finishing piece to her lightning bolt on her right eye.

" You ready, Fran? " Joey called out from the hotel kitchen.

Joey & Frannie were attending the Lady Gaga Concert tonight with Justin & Cody, plus Ted. Tackett & Evan decided to not attend it with them, because they wanted to go to dinner.

" Yes ma'am, let's go meet the boys downstairs. " Frannie smiled, walking out of the bathroom.

" Let us go! " Joey agreed, skipping out of the hotel room.

* * *

" You got backstage passes? " Ted exclaimed, stopping infront of Frannie.

" Yes Ted! Now if you will excuse me, I want to meet the love of my life. " She laughed, pushing Ted out of the way.

" Ahem. " Cody coughed, tapping her shoulder.

Frannie smirked, turning around a little to give him a small peck on the lips, then she turned back around to enter the room where she was going to be meeting Lady Gaga. The security guard stood proffesionally outside the room, which the door was a little open, with his arms crossed. He looked at Frannie, and the rest of the the crew, and coughed.

" You are? " He asked in a deep tone of voice.

" I'm Francien Mendoza, better known as Frannie. " She introduced.

His eyes focused on her backstage pass, along with the others.

" Are you sure your suppose to be back here? Or are you sneaking back here? " He questioned darkly.

The door opened all the way, only to reveal the most beautiful person in the world.

" Ed, leave my little baby monsters be. They have come to see me. " She disciplined, turning to smile at everyone. " Come on in! "

Ed moved out of the way as ordered, allowing the gang to walk into her dressing room. Frannie was starstruck, not making a sound or an expression.

" So who is the lovely, Frannie in this crew? " Gaga asked, looking at Joey first.

" That's her. " Joey pointed, smiling.

Gaga turned to face Frannie, smiling directly to her.

" Hello love! " She greeted, wrapping her arms around Frannie.

Frannie gawked, tightening her arms around her.

" H-Hi. " She choked out, giggling a little.

Gaga laughed, looking up at Frannie a bit.

" Your adorable my baby little monster. " She grinned, looking at the four behind her. " I'm Lady Gaga. "

" We know. " Ted chuckled in a nervous way, smiling.

" I was hoping you did, it would be horrid if you didn't. " Gaga gasped jokingly, placing her hand on her heart.

" Your music is really great to dance to. " Cody blurted, smiling shyly.

" Oh is it? " She smirked, looking at the three most entergetic ones.

" Yes, it is. Frannie is always dancing to your music with her best friend Javier. It's quite entertaining. Oh, and these two guys love to join in on the fun. " Justin announced, laughing.

" That's adorable. " Gaga giggled, placing her hand over her mouth. " I'm sorry, how rude of me to not ask for your names? "

" I'm Cody Runnels. " Cody smiled.

" I'm Ted Dibiase. "

" I'm Justin Angel. "

" And I'm Joey Dolezal. "

" Oh such beautiful names! " Gaga exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Ed walked into the room, pointing at his watch.

" Your on in 15, Gaga. " He announced, eyeing the group.

" Shit. I have to change. " Gaga cursed, grabbing the outfit on the couch.

" We should go get our seats. " Frannie suggested, jesturing the gang to start for the door.

" Oh love, I hope to see you again soon! " Gaga cried, giving Frannie a hug. " I'd love to see you dance. "

" Anything for you. " Frannie smiled, hugging her back.

" Here, you should have this. " Gaga handed her a signed pair of sunglasses she usually wears on stage.

Frannie squealed, walking out of the room in joy.

* * *

Javier walked towards the bar area in the hotel, where Justin & Wade were.

" Hey guys! " He greeted, not knowing they were going to be there.

" Hey man! How's it goin? " Justin smiled, high fiving Javier.

" Pretty good, can't complain. " Javier nodded.

" That's good, how was your last night? " Wade asked.

He knew the Legacy guys took Javier for a Guy's Night Out.

" Alright, too many desperate ladies, major turn-off. " Javier shivered, trying to remove images from his mind.

" You'll find a lovely lady soon. " Wade assured with a smile.

" What's that in your hand? " Justin asked, pointing to the packet in Javier's hand.

" The script from tomorrow. " Javier replied. " I thought I'd read it over again, practice makes perfect. "

" I taught you well. " Justin smirked, patting his shoulder.

Javier and Justin have been getting really close, becoming good friends. Ever since they first met. After Joey amazingly tackled Javier down, Justin helped him out with his focus, strength, and movement.

" Have you made your decision yet? " Wade wondered, hoping Javier was choosing Nexus.

" Yes, I have. But like I told Legacy yesterday, I'd rather keep it simple and secretive till tomorrow night. " Javier sighed.

It was always about Legacy and Nexus now.

" Just like the script said. " Justin mumbled.

" Exactly. Now if you two won't mind, I have some serious planning and considering to do. " Javier stated, as he was about to leave.

Wade and Justin jestured, as Javier left.

* * *

It was almost 1 o'clock in the morning when the gang got back to the hotel room. Frannie and Joey passed out in the car, due to all their dancing at the concert. Cody and Justin carried them in, looking like married men bringing in their brides. Once they reached their room, Ted unlocked the door for the guys, opening it to find Tackett & Evan sleeping side by side together on her bed. Ted tiptoed over, making sure they were fully clothed.

" Oh thank god, they are clothed. " Ted sighed in relief, wiping his forehead.

Cody set Frannie down, kissing her forehead. Justin did the same thing, but he kissed her nose insted.

" Let's go. " Cody said, walking out of the room with the guys.

* * *

In the guys room, Randy was crashed out already, while Javier was still up.

" Dude, why aren't you asleep? " Cody questioned, plopping himself on his bed.

" I was going over the script. " Javier responded, tossing the script on the table as he fell back onto the bed.

" Still? You've been reading it all day. " Ted pressed, laying down smoothly.

" I wanted to make sure I had it all right. After all, I'm going to be in the middle of the ring with 8 men around me. " Javier gulped.

" Your not nervous are you? " Cody asked.

" Not at all. " Javier smirked, shaking his head. " I'm a man, and men don't get nervous. "

" Right right right. " Cody laughed.

" Hey man, you should have went with us tonight. " Ted grinned. " She's amazing. "

" Who, Gaga? "

" Yeah man! She wants to see Frannie again, and well all of us. Including you. " Cody smiled.

" Me? " Javier's face lit up, his eyes widening.

" Yes, you. She wants you and Frannie to dance for her. "

" Oh great. First, I have a huge decision to make on my job, and then Lady freaking Gaga wants me to dance for her? " Javier sighed loudly, hiding behind a pillow.

" Tough life man. " Cody nodded.

" Be a man. Your going to be okay. " Ted said, trying to sound wise.

It got quiet quickly, the reason because Cody fell asleep, then Ted, then Javier.

* * *

Author's Note ;

Eeeek, I'm excited for the next chapter! :D

Frannie Met Gaga :)

if only that happened in real life :/

Reviews ?


	15. Chapter 15

" Tonight's your second big night! " Frannie exclaimed in excitment, smiling widely at Javier.

" Yeah! And I already wish I wasn't this damn good. " Javier whined, smacking his forehead.

" Oh shut up, would you rather suck ass or be a bad ass? " She asked, smacking his bare shoulder.

" Ouch. I like being bad ass don't get me wrong, but it sucks! Do you know how hard it was deciding my choice of team to join? "

" I know it was hard, trust me I can imagine. I only hope you didn't choose a team because you felt pressured. "

" Psh, heck no. I wouldn't care. "

" Good, I don't want you feeling threatened here. "

" I'm fine, Mom. " He smirked.

" I love you, son. " She laughed.

* * *

" Promo with Miz in 1. " The stage manager announced to Javier.

" Alright. " Javier nodded, standing in position.

" Five, four, three, two. " The director started.

_Miz walked up to Javier, holding his Money in the Bank briefcase, and his United States Championship belt._

_" Javier Javier Javier. " He smirked, making his famous Miz face. " Just the man I've been looking for. "_

_" Really? " Javier asked, looking confused._

_" Yes really. I just wanted to say welcome, to the WWE. It's your second week here, and just last week you took out Dashing Cody Rhodes. " Miz tried to sound like an interviewer._

_" Not really a big deal. " Javier shrugged, laughing lightly._

_" Your right, it wasn't that big. What was big, was the fact you got offered to join Nexus and Legacy in the same night. " _

_Javier shrugged again._

_" Which side are you going to choose? " Miz asked, nudging Javier's shoulder a few times._

_" Again with the questions! " Javier exclaimed, storming off dramatically._

_" Wait! Don't leave Javier! I swear I won't do it again, give me one more chance! " Miz called out, realizing he sounded sort of funny._

" And cut. " The directer said, stopping the film.

* * *

_I thought I told ya, Imma Star. See the ice? See the cars? Flashing lights? Everywhere we are, living life, like there's no tomorrow._

_" There he is King! Our newest member of RAW, Javier! " Michael Cole clapped._

_" I gotta tell ya Cole, I was suprised to see Legacy offer him a spot of the team last week after he beat Cody Rhodes, a member of Legacy. " King confessed._

_" Well, why would you be? The Legacy trained him. " Cole responded._

_" As well as Justin Gabriel from Nexus, and Evan Bourne. He had a mixture of help. "_

_" His decision must have been nerve wrecking. "_

Javier stood in the middle of the ring, twirling around his microphone.

" Last week, I was aproached by two extremely powerful teams. " He started, eating in the cheers. " The Legacy, and Nexus. Which makes me feel pretty beastly, for recieving those offers. "

A smirk crept upon his face.

" I kind of promised the guys, I'd give them an answer this week. "

_" Pretty much. " King commented._

" Well I was thinking that I would - " Javier began, but was cut off.

_We walk alone, in the unknown. We live to win another victory._

The Nexus came out from behind the curtain.

_" Here come Nexus! " Cole introduced._

_" What do they want? " King asked._

_" An answer, King, an answer. " Cole chuckled._

They made their way up to the ring, coming into it one at a time. Wade held a microphone to his mouth.

" Javier. " He said.

" Nexus. " Javier replied, pursing his lips in a smirking face.

" It's been a week, and we haven't gotten an answer from you. " Wade finished, twirling the microphone around.

" I was just about to make my decision right now, but you all decided to interupt me. " Javier sighed, rolling his eyes.

" My apologies, go on. " Justin smirked as he took the microphone from Wade. " Tell us. "

" Thank you. " Javier nodded.

_It's a new day, it's a new generation._

_" Here comes Legacy! " King announced._

_" They want an answer too, King, don't ask what they are doing here. " Michael chuckled._

_" I got it, Cole. "_

Randy, Ted, & Cody made their way into the ring, standing opposite from Nexus.

" Seriously? " Javier mumbled, smacking his head with the microphone. " Can I just atleast - "

" Hold on sport, we're going to let you finish. " Cody interupted, holding his hand out.

" Obviously not, your talking, boy. " Wade said, coming into the conversation.

" I'm sorry, but when did you come into this? " Randy questioned, raising his eyebrows.

" When the boy decided to join us. " Wade smirked, walking closer to Randy.

" The boy? He has a name. It's Javier Ortega. " Ted butted in, pointing to Javier.

" Thanks, Ted. " Javier grinned. " Now if you two would stop flirting, I'm going to announce my choice now. "

The both teams backed up, folding their arms together. Javier stood in the middle, turning in a circle to see all 8 men.

" I choose... " He started, walking back and forth. " Nnnn. "

Nexus' faces all smiled, about to start applauding his decision.

" Not Nexus. " He smirked, laughing at the way they looked so excited.

" What! " Wade and Justin exclaimed, their faces falling.

The rest of the guys of Nexus joined in on the suprisement.

" Gotcha. " He smiled, teeth and all.

Legacy stood there, thinking he wasn't going to choose a team.

" I think I'm going to stick by the ones, that I blend in with the most. " Javier grinned, walking backwards to stand next to Cody.

" Good decision! We actually fight seperately. We don't gang up on the opponents we're loosing to. If one of us is loosing, one of us is loosing. " Randy smiled.

" What they do, is NOT dashing. " Cody agreed.

Wade and Justin took a step forward towards the guys.

" That wasn't, a smart idea. " Wade warned.

" You made the worst mistake, of your career. " Justin added, eyeing Javier.

And then it started, Nexus attacked Legacy, leaving Wade to stand and watch. Justin went for Javier, pounding at his head. David tackled Randy to the floor, while Heath & Michael took down Cody and Ted. In a matter of minutes, Legacy dominated over, and beat the crap out of Nexus. Randy eyed Wade, standing in the corner of the ring. Looking at Cody, Ted, and Javier, Randy nodded in agreement. The four of them went after him, kicking and punching.

They backed up, leaving Javier to do his signature move on him. To their suprise, Wade stood to his feet, shaking off the pain in his face. Cody ran up to him, setting up CrossRhodes. Wade flipped Cody over, gaining strength once again. He knocked down Ted, not seeing Randy behind him. Giving him an RKO, Randy put Wade out. Javier helped out Cody, and Ted, rolling out of the ring. Randy came out of the ring, meeting the guys at the end of the ramp.

There stood the new Legacy, hands in the air. The crowd booed, and cheered. It was a love and hate moment.

Did Javier make the right decision?

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**Ooooooohhhhh :D**

**All I have to have about this, is Woah.**

**Reviews? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Frannie sat backstage with the Legacy boys, helping to ice Cody's knees.

" You guys were really good out there. " She complimented.

" Thanks to Javier, we were able to take down Nexus easier. " Randy grinned, nudging Javier.

" Yeah! If he would have chose Nexus, it would have been 3 against 6. " Ted explained, shivering at the thought.

" Thank God tht didn't happen, that would have been double the embarassment for me. " Cody sighed.

" You can do that all on your own, bro. " Javier smirked jokingly, pointing at the bag of Cody's G.I. Joe dolls.

Frannie giggled, trying to not laugh too loud. Cody gasped, making a shocked face at her.

" I'm sorry love! " She apologized, smiling sweetly.

" Mhmm. " He nodded, pursing his lips.

" Aaw, Fran why don't you go take those dolls and Cody, and go play yeah? " Randy chuckled.

" You guys are horrible! " Cody laughed, frowning.

* * *

" To be honest dude, I honestly thought you were going to choose Nexus over us. " Ted announced, rubbing the back of his head.

Him and Javier were talking a little walk around the arena, waiting for the show to end.

" Seriously? Well, it was a really tough decision. I think I pretty much had both sides on my mind. "

" Yeah, I noticed that. I'm really glad your with us though man! It's going to be freaking sweet working with you more. " Ted grinned, high fiving Javier.

" Hell yeah it is! We gonna run this town tonight. " Javier sang in the tune of Rihanna's song.

Ted joined in, dancing a bit. Javier looked up from his dancing, and noticed Justin & Wade walking towards them.

" Hey Justin! Wade! Man, I swear tonight man, you guys were freaking legit out there. " Javier complimented, smiling.

Justin smirked, shaking his head.

" Mmmm, thanks. " Justin nodded.

Wade smacked his shoulder, glaring at him.

" Whatever. " Wade grumbled.

" Woah, what's your deal, Barrett? " Ted questioned, feeling the negative air.

" Right now, him. " Justin answered for Wade, pointing at Javier.

" Me! For what? Oh come on, you seriously aren't mad at me are you? " Javier sighed, looking at Justin.

" Well why would we be happy? " Wade asked in an attitude, stepping towards Javier.

" Hey, calm it. " Ted warned, placing his hand on Wade.

" Get your hand off me, DiBiase! " Wade exclaimed, smacking at Ted's hand.

" So you weren't acting out there? You were being serious? " Javier asked Justin, not believing this attitude from them.

" You made a really, bad decision, Ortega. " Wade answered for Justin.

" Look just shut up already! I want to hear what HE has to say. Not you Wade. " Javier shouted, snarling at Wade.

Ted nodded, jesturing Wade to walk away. Wade sighed in fury, and stormed off. It wasn't long before Justin shook his head, and walked after Wade. Javier stood there, in disbelief.

" Don't, tell anyone about this. Not Frannie, not Cody, not Joey. No one. " Javier asked politely to Ted, walking off.

" I won't. " Ted whispered as he left, frowning.

* * *

Two days after all the miscommunication, the WWE Roster flew to Phoenix, Arizona for their next show. Frannie, Tackett, Joey, & Javier were most excited to be back in their hometown. They would get to visit their families, and see their friends that they had to leave behind. Once they got to the hotel, they unloaded their belongings, and changed into different outfits.

" So, it's me, you, Teddy, and Cody going to the game later? " Joey asked Frannie, putting her new #11 Larry Fitzgerald jersey on.

" Yes ma'am! Ted said he was a Cowboys fan, and he convinced Cody to convince me to let him come. " Frannie smirked, smiling.

" Justin wanted to come a month ago when we bought the tickets, but he told me yesterday night that he wasn't sure he wanted to go anymore. " Joey shrugged, frowning a little.

" Hmm, weird. " Frannie wondered, shaking it off.

She threw on her #13 Kurt Warner jersey, looking at her phone.

" Crap, I gotta go meet Cody downstairs. " She exclaimed, fixing her hair.

" I gotta go meet Justin too. Hey, so I'll meet you at the game yeah? " Joey asked.

" Mhmm. Bye Juzzles! " Frannie smiled and waved, leaving the hotel room.

* * *

" Today is the day, I get to meet the family that helped raise such a lovely woman. " Cody smiled, grabbing ahold of Frannie's hand as they walked up to her old house.

" Aww, your such a sweetie. " She grinned, making her famous Frannie face.

He laughed a little, letting her knock of the door. The door opened, to reveal her younger sister Desiree.

" Ew. " She said, looking at her sister. " Your here. "

" Ew, your momma's chest hair. " Frannie returned the response, making a face at her sister.

Desiree looked at Cody, her eyes widening. She gasped when she noticed they were holding hands.

" Ew, even more gross than your face. " She gagged.

" I've heard a lot about you. " Cody smirked, shaking his head.

Desiree laughed in a not so amused tone, moving out of the way as Frannie pushed her away so her and Cody could walk in.

" Ay! Mija! " Gracie exclaimed, running towards them. " What are you doing here! "

" Well the WWE is in town, and I've been hanging around with them a lot now since Javvie got into it. " Frannie explained, placing her hand on Cody's shoulder.

" Aww, your grandfather is going to be so happy to see you. " She smiled, looking at Cody. " Is this, who I think it is? "

" OOOH CODY! DAAAASHING CODY RHODES! OH MY GOD I LOVEEE CODY! " Desiree mimicked Frannie from the kitchen.

Frannie frowned, feeling her cheeks flush with embarassment. Cody laughed, kissing the top of her head.

" It's adorable, shhh. " He whispered calmingly.

" Yes Nana, this, is Cody Runnels. " Frannie smiled. " Cody, this is my Nana Gracie. "

" It's nice to finally meet you, ma'am. I've heard a whole lot about you. " Cody greeted, putting his hand out to shake her's.

" Aaw, and same here! " Gracie smiled, hugging Cody insted.

" Yes, we've heard too much. " Desiree groaned.

" Shuttup Desiree. " Gracie scholded.

Just as Desiree was about to say another comment, Mondy came out from the backyard. He smacked the back of her head, walking into the living room.

" Chiners! " He exclaimed, holding out his arms.

" Grandfather! " She exclaimed too, running into his arms to hug him tightly.

" I missed you, Chiners. I love you. " He smiled, kissing her forehead.

" I missed you too, Grandfather! I love you more. " She grinned, looking over at Cody. She signaled him to walk over. " Grandfather, this is Cody Runnels, Cody, this is my Grandfather. "

" How's it going man? " Mondy smiled, shaking Cody's hand.

" It's going good, and for you? "

" Beautiful now that I've seen my Chiners. "

" She's told me tons of great things. "

" I bet she has. What are you guys doing in town? "

" Well ever since Javvie joined the WWE, I've been touring with them for a few days. "

" Aaah, is Holk Hogan there? " Mondy grinned, looking rather excited.

Cody chuckled, shaking his head.

" No sir, he retired a long time ago. " He explained, emphasizing ' long '

" Oh, well I'm not interested. " Mondy huffed, smiling slightly.

" Aaah, I've missed you so much. " Frannie giggled, hugging onto her Tata.

* * *

" Your parents are quite hilarious, I must admit. " Justin laughed, walking out of Joey's house with her.

" Aren't they? " She giggled.

" I find it so cute that you fantasized about me a whole lot. " He admitted, kissing at her cheek.

" Oooooh. " Joey grinned, pressing her lips against his.

He smiled, kissing her.

" Oh crap, I gotta go meet Frannie, Cody, and Ted. " Joey sighed, recieving a text from Ted.

Justin glared at her phone, being very angry inside.

" I'll drive you. " He offered.

" Alrighty. " She shrugged, getting into his car.

* * *

" She's going to flip! " Frannie exclaimed, giggling.

They were going to introduce Ted to their friend Heather. Since he debuted, Heather has found him very attractive.

" She's probably going to have some sort of heart attack. " Joey laughed, slapping her knee.

" Oh, that can't happen. " Ted worried. " I hope she doesn't get too excited, I'm married. "

" Oh Ted, don't worry. She knows that. " Cody rolled his eyes, patting Ted's back.

They walked up to Heather's door, knocking on it. She opened the door, squealing in excitement.

" FRANNIE! JOEY! "

Cody & Ted hid behind the girls, trying not to laugh. How could she not notice them?

" HEATHER! " The girls screamed. " We have some guys we want you to meet. "

Moving out of the way, Cody & Ted popped up with smiles on their faces.

" AHHH! TED DIBI-FREAKING-ASE! " She exclaimed. " CODY FREAKING RHODES! "

Ted laughed, along with Cody.

" Heather Freaking-Padilla! " He mocked, laughing.

" He said my name. " Heather giggled, trying to be calm.

" Hello? Can we get our hugs now? " Frannie asked, giggling.

" Of course! " Heather screamed, hugging the girls. " P-yah! "

" I missed hearing that. " Joey laughed.

" You better have! " Heather smiled.

" It's nice to finally meet the person we hear about most of the time. " Ted said, butting in the conversation. " Especially, since your a fan of mines. "

" Who wouldn't be a fan of yours? " Heather grinned, acting like a little girl.

" That's what I said! " Ted exclaimed. " See! She gets it. "

" Your still gay. " Cody smirked.

" Ooh, that's not nice, best friend. " Heather scholded.

" Best friend? " Cody asked.

" Long story short, Ted is Frannie's best friend and your mine. " Heather explained.

" Oh, well alright then! " Cody smiled.

* * *

After meeting with Heather for a while, the four of them went to the game to get their seats and some snacks to eat. It was almost half-time for the game, and already the Cardinals were winning by 5.

" Come on Cowboys! Show them who's boss! " Cody shouted, stomping his feet.

" WOOO! CARDINALS! GO GO GO GO! " Joey screamed, clapping her hands.

Kurt Warner caught the ball from Larry Fitzgerald, running to make a touchdown.

" AAANND TOUCHDOWN! YEAH BABY YEAH! WOO! " Frannie screamed, jumping to her feet.

Their seats were right near the Cardinals players section.

" Crap man. " Ted sighed, pounding his fist into the chair.

" Your team is losing! " Joey and Frannie mocked, giggling at the boys.

" Shh. Don't say a thing. " Cody warned.

Minutes later, the Cowboys got more touchdowns than the Cardinals.

" HAH! In yo faces! " Cody & Ted exclaimed, laughing at the girls.

" That! Is NOT Dashing! " The girls cried, making faces.

" Man, we really need to work these team favorites out. " Ted laughed.

" Girl, that's my line! " Cody exclaimed, tickling Frannie.

" No no no! I'm ticklish stop! " She laughed, holding her stomach.

* * *

The game ended, with the result of the Cardinals taking the win.

" They won! They won! " The girls sang, doing the Cabbage Patch.

" Ooooh! Cabbage Patch! " Ted cried, joining in on their fun.

" Ted, you cannot dance with the Cardinals fans. It's social suicide. " Cody warned, pointing to their jerseys.

Ted looked down, realizing he had on a Cowboys jersey. He frowned, and quit his dancing.

" Suckers. " Joey smirked, sticking out her tounge.

" You guys are meanies. " Frannie pouted, poking Cody's chest.

" Oh really? " Ted asked, looking at Cody.

In a matter of seconds, the guys were chasing the girls out in the parking lot.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**I haven't updated in a while!**

**Well, like, a few days :D**

**Ooooh, Drama Drama Drama :O**

**Reviews? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

" I'm so excited to go visit Ms. Godfrey! " Tackett exclaimed, sitting in the back seat of Frannie's car.

" I know right! I haven't seen her in years. " Joey grinned.

" Are you sure she still works here " Frannie asked, pulling into the parking lot of their old high school.

" I called the office earlier, and they said she still works here. " Joey informed.

Frannie nodded her head, turning off the car.

" I miss this place sometimes. " Tackett sighed, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes.

Frannie giggled, leading the girls to the front office. Once they recieved their visitor passes, they ran to the choir building.

" I win! " Joey cried, raising her hands up in victory.

" Boo, you whore. " Frannie smirked.

Tackett took it upon herself to open the door. Ms Godfrey, who was standing infront of her 7th hour Vocal Ensemble class, turned and looked at the girls. She squealed in happiness, covering her mouth with her hands.

" Oh! " She exclaimed.

The girls smiled, walking over to go hug her.

" What are you girls doing here! " Ms. Godfrey asked, not paying attention to her class.

" We're in town with Javier and the rest of the WWE Crew. " Frannie replied, smiling.

" Oh that's right! Javier's all grown up and a wrestler now. " Ms. Godfrey smiled, placing her hand over her heart. " Why didn't he come along? "

" He was doing some working out and training with the other guys. " Joey answered, pressing her lips together.

" He told us to tell you he said Hello and he misses you a bunch. " Tackett grinned.

" And he told us to come back before we leave, so he can come along. " Frannie added.

" Ooh yay! Yes, please come. I miss having you crazy girls around. " Ms. Godfrey laughed.

" Most importantly, we miss you guys. " A student interrupted.

Frannie turned to face them.

" We were Freshmen when you guys were Seniors. " Another student said.

" Oh yeah! These are your Seniors? " Tackett asked.

" And my Juniors. " Godfrey nodded.

" When you guys left, Independence wasn't the same anymore. " The same student sighed.

" It's because we were so legit, we were the sh...ooooh Godfrey we should sing for them! " Joey said, saved herself, then offered.

" That would be beautiful! " Godfrey admitted.

The girls exchanged looks, and nodded. They stood next to eachother, warming up their voices lightly. Then they began to sing One Wish by Ray J. Frannie started singing first, and then Joey sang after her. Tackett went next, the girls singing each verse. When they were done, the class clapped.

" Thank you thank you. " They smiled, bowing.

" You girls were always so flawless. " Godfrey complimented, grinning.

* * *

Ted and Cody sat across from eachother at a Macayo's near their hotel, conversating about their matches and random people passing by.

" So man, Nexus against Legacy is going to freaking roooockk! " Cody smiled, singing ' rock '

" Heh, yeah I guess it is. " Ted nodded, stuffing rice in his mouth.

Cody raised his eyebrow at Ted, hearing the sarcasm in his voice.

" What's the matter? " He questioned.

Ted shook his head, " Nothing. Nothing at all. "

" Right, Ted, you can't lie to me bro. I know you way too well. " Cody smirked, squinting his eyes.

" You know, the Nexus weren't acting when they attacked us. " Ted admitted.

" They weren't? It was in the script... they did everything they were suppose to. " Cody wondered.

" Well yeah, but they approached Javier and I the other day, and they were furious. "

" Furious eh... they are just some little fucking baby criers then. " Cody shrugged.

" Yup. Javier told me not to tell you guys though... "

" Why not? "

" He doesn't want any drama. "

" Well, if Nexus wants a fight, we have to give it to them. " Cody smiled devilishly.

* * *

" Look man, you need to keep her away from them. " Wade ordered Justin.

Justin sighed, shaking his head.

" I don't see why. " He argued.

" Because! She has been around that mongrel for a long time, and pretty soon, she's going to be on their side. Do you want that? Do you want your girlfriend with the enemy? " Wade yelled.

" No, you know that already. " Justin scowled.

" Then? " Wade growled.

Justin looked around the hotel lounge, seeing Joey walk in with Javier and Tackett. They were laughing about a joke Javier had told. Wade smacked Justin's arm, as a jesture to take her away. Justin stood to his feet, walking up to them He smiled, acting like there wasn't anything wrong.

" Hey guys! How is it going? " His accent thick.

Joey giggled, leaning her head to the side.

" Hi Justin. " She smiled.

" Sup. " Javier said flatly.

Tackett waved at Justin, giggling uncontrollably with the texting she was doing with Evan.

" Hey guys, I'm going to go upstairs with Evan. Bye! " Tackett skipped away, leaving Joey & Justin & Javier alone.

" So hon, I was hoping you could join me so we could spend some time together? " Justin asked.

" But I'm hanging out with Javier. " Joey replied.

" Hmm, but I haven't been with you for a while. " He pouted.

Javier rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

" Okay. " Joey smiled, leaning on Justin. " Hey Javie, I'll catch up with you later yeah? "

" Sure thing. " Javier nodded, leaving without another word.

Justin smiled to himself as Javier walked away. He hated the fact he had to pretend to be nice around them.

* * *

" What's the big deal? " Randy asked as Cody paced across the hotel room.

" They are out to get us, legit man. Like, they aren't even acting no more. They hate us. " Cody answered.

" They hate Javier. " Ted informed.

" Regardless, Ted, he's apart of Legacy. Someone messes with our Legacy brother, we have to take part in it. " Randy snapped.

* * *

Javier walked into the room, raising his eyebrows.

" What's going on? " He asked.

" I heard about the incident. " Randy replied.

Javier's eyes grew wide, looking straight at Ted.

" Ted! Dude! What. The. Hell. " He yelled.

" I couldn't help it! You know I tell Cody everything. " Ted frowned.

" Cody! " Javier exclaimed, looking shocked.

" Dude, you can't expect me not to tell Randy about a problem revolving around us. " Cody responded.

" Javier, calm down dude. " Randy scholded, putting his hand in the air. " I've got this. "

Javier sighed, slumping down in the chair next to him.

" We have to make sure, that this doesn't hurt any of us, nor Frannie or Joey or Tackett. If it does, then it shows that they have won. We cannot let them win. If they win, we loose. If we loose, they win. Do you get it? I know exactly what they are all capable of, and it was quite amazing how we took them down with just four of us. We need more, an army. Any wrestlers in mind? " Randy stated.

" Zack Ryder? Alex Riley? Miz? Evan? " Ted listed the names. " I can go on. "

" Evan's good, but he doesn't really have the potential to take them down. I think we need a tag team. " Randy said, pondering an idea.

" Tag team? " Cody, Ted, & Javier asked at the same time.

" Yes, a tag team. "

" Like who? " Cody asked.

" I say, The Miz & Alex Riley. " Randy smirked.

* * *

_**Author's Note ;**_

**_ooooooooh :D_**

**_i came up with all of this in one day!_**

**_booyaka booyaka!_**

**_Reviews? :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Ted & Cody went to find Alex & Mike to talk to them about what Randy decided. Ted suggested to Cody that the four of them go to StarBucks or something to dicuss it without any of the other wrestlers around. Cody agreed, and approached Mike & Alex about it. They agreed to it.

" Hey guys. " Cody greeted as Alex & Mike walked into the StarBucks later that day.

" Hey, sup? " Alex nodded in response.

" Just some things we wanna run by you, but we have to wait until Randy gets out of the bathroom. " Ted stated, hearing the bathroom doors open.

Out came Randy, sliding his hand into his back pocket, getting his phone so he wouldn't sit on it as he sat down.

" Alex, Mike. " Randy said, shaking their hands.

" What's the deal, Randy? " Mike asked, being a little too impatient.

" Well, as you guys should know, Javier chose Legacy over Nexus. " Randy started, looking over at both Ted and Cody.

" Yeah, which was smart of him. I like his decision, he deserves to be with a group that doesn't stand up for themselves. " Alex commented.

" Agreed. " Ted & Cody said at the same time.

" Going on... " Randy interrupted, clearing his throat. " Well, it turns out that Justin & Wade along with the others, now have an issue with Javier for his decision. They weren't acting last week, they were being real about everything. They approached him telling him it was a wrong choice. So they want a fight. "

" Give it to them. " Mike cut in, shrugging his shoulder.

" Oh believe me Mizanin, we are. But we need assitance, to take them down a whole lot easier. I know what they are capable of. " Randy added, locking his hands together and setting his head on his formed fist.

" You want one of us to join Legacy? To assist you? " Mike asked.

" Both of you. " Ted put in. " If we have a Tag-Team join us, we're stronger than they are. "

" That leaves them less of one member. " Alex reminded.'

" True, but who cares anyways? They claim that they are the best, and they have shown everyone that they are strong. I'd love to see how strong they are. " Randy smirked.

" Plus, you and Alex aren't really an official Tag-Team. He's just your apprentice, the one who stands ringside of your matches. So technically, we're only adding one. " Cody added in, looking at Mike.

" Your right, Runnels. " Mike agreed, nodding his head. " I'm in. Personally, I'm sick and tired of their group. Firstly, it's just plain useless. Secondly, if they are messing, with a friend of mine? No. This isn't going to slide. We'll put and end to this nonsense. "

" I was hoping you two would accompany us. " Randy smiled.

" Hey man, we do it for the best. " Alex grinned.

" Thanks guys. " Randy, Ted, & Cody thanked, giving them brother hugs as they left the shop.

* * *

Frannie wondered around the floor her hotel room was located, trying to decide which superstar she wanted to go bother. The elevator opened, revealing Ted. She grinned happily, finding the perfect one.

" Ted! My man! My best friend! " She greeted.

" Frannie! My girl! My best friend! " He mimicked, laughing as he tried to impersonate her.

" How's the weather going for you? " She questioned, wrapping her arm arond his shoulder as best as she could.

Placing her arm around his waist, and putting his arm around her shoudler, Ted snickered.

" Well we are near Christmas time, so this weather is getting pretty chilly. We'll have to come visit in the summer. " He admitted, suggesting an offer as well.

" Sounds good! I'm up for it. " She grinned.

" Hey, can I run something by you? " Ted asked, walking her towards his room.

" What's up? "

He unlocked the door with his key, letting her inside first.

" Well, you probably haven't noticed but... Nexus is pretty much being serious with their anger towards Javier. "

Frannie stopped in the middle of the room, turning around on her heel to face Ted, who was standing by the now closed door.

" They hate him? Seriously? " She pondered.

" Seriously. " He nodded.

" Wow. Well that's gay! I love his decision. And not because Cody's my boyfriend, or your my best friend, or Randy's my father. " Frannie blabbed. " Because Nexus is already at 5 members. Legacy only has 3. "

" That's what everyone else said. " Ted huffed in laughter.

" Because it's true. "

" Exactly. "

" Did they approach you guys or something? "

" Yeah, the night he chose it. "

" That's pathetic. I expected more from Justin. " Frannie frowned.

" So did we. So did we, hon. " Ted agreed, placing his hand on her shoulder.

" Why didn't you guys tell me this when it happened? " She questioned.

" Javvy didn't want you guys to know, he wanted it to go away. I went beside his word, and told Cody who told Randy. Now Mike & Alex are joining forces with us to take them down. " Ted explained.

" Damn, that's pretty smart of you guys. This all goes down Monday? "

" Monday is when we announce our newly joined member, The Miz along with his apprentice Alex Riley. " Ted nodded.

" Let's do this then. " Frannie smiled, clapping her hands.

" Let's? " Ted smirked, raising his eyebrows at her. " Best Friend what are you talking about? "

" I'm apart of this, hello I'm like a Legacy sidekick. I have a special place in all four of your hearts. " She grinned, making a heart with her hands.

" Your correct, Frannie. " Ted beant over to plant a kiss on her cheek, making a heart with his hands as well.

* * *

" Who am I fighting tonight, Fran? " Javier asked, his back facing her.

It was his first night fighting in his hometown. His mom and dad, along with his two older sisters were going to be in the audience.

" Zack Ryder. " Frannie responded, scimming through the script.

" Woo woo woo. " Javier smirked, saying it just like Zack did.

" You know it. " Frannie added, giggling at the end.

He laughed, turning around to face her, holding up his new shorts he designed.

" Are those your official shorts? " She asked, reaching out to grab them.

" Yes they are! " He grinned, tossing them towards her.

She clutched onto them, scanning her eyes over the " Ortega on the butt. She flipped it around, mesmorizing over the beautiful cursive text font for the letter " J " on the front.

" I love it! " She complimented, throwing them in his face on purpose.

He snickered, removing his shorts from his face.

" I know I know, they are pretty damn hot aren't they? " He placed the shorts over his body, modeling them in a way for her.

" Uhm, sure sure. What ever keeps you from crying. " She smirked, standing to her feet. " I'm gonna go find Teddy, we're doing commentary for your match. "

" Alrighty, see you out there. " He saluted as she walked out of the locker room.

* * *

_It's a new day, it's a new generation._

**" Joining us tonight will be Ted DiBiase! " Michael Cole announced.**

**" He's doing commentary with us? " The King questioned.**

**" Yes, King. " Cole responded, sighing.**

Ted walked his way around the ring, flaunting his belt around his waist. He sat next to Michael Cole, attaching the headset to his head.

**" Hey Ted! Welcome to commentary. " Cole greeted.**

**" Thanks Michael Cole, I'm glad to be here. " Ted grinned, setting his belt on his lap.**

_The theme song to George Lopez flooded through the stadium, revealing Frannie as she walked out._

**" Ms. Frannie is joining us as well! " Michael Cole introduced.**

Frannie strutted her way down the ramp, turning to walk towards the announce table. She took her seat next to King, smiling sweetly.

**" It's good to have you with us again this week! " King greeted, hugging her with one arm.**

**" It's good to be here again! Especially accompanied with Ted himself. " Frannie smirked, looking at Ted with a smile.**

**" Oh, you wouldn't happen to be that mysterious love letter woman? Would you? " Cole asked, turning towards her.**

**" Heaven's no! I love Ted, but not in that sort of way. Come on, Cole! " Frannie scholded, scoffing at his comments.**

**" Yeah, Cole! She is in a relationship with DASHING Cody Rhodes! " King added, smacking Cole's shoulder.**

**" I know for a fact it is not Frannie. " Ted put in, smiling at her.**

**" I'm sorry, I'm sorry. " Cole apologized.**

_I thought I told ya, Imma Star. See the ice? See the cars? Flashing lights? Everywhere we are, living life, like there's no tomorrow._

**" Oph, here comes Javier Ortega, our newest member of the Legacy! " Ted introduced, clapping.**

**" Now Ted, is he that good to be apart of Legacy? " Cole asked.**

**" He's perfect! I met with his father earlier this week, and just to hear how he enjoyed his time being a Lucha Lord in Mexico, was phenomenal. Javier may not be a 2nd generation WWE Star, but he is indeed following in some great footsteps. " Ted admitted, nodding his head.**

**" That's beautiful! " King shouted, clapping his hands as Javier jumped into the ring.**

_Oh Radio, tell me everything you know._

Zack Ryder came out, debuting his return of the half leg half speedo pants.

**" Finally! I've missed those. " Frannie laughed, pointing towards Zack as he walked his way towards the ring.**

**" I've got better trunks. " Ted coughed.**

**" But your's aren't gangsta, Teddy. " Frannie shrugged.**

**" Oh, your a hater. " Ted croaked.**

**" Haters gonna hate. " Frannie smirked, dancing a little.**

**" She just burned you, DiBiase. " King laughed.**

**" Oh shush it King. " Ted huffed.**

The match started with a smack to the head from Zack. causing Javier to fall to the floor. He quickly kicked Zack on the side of the leg, bringing him down to the ground.

**" Frannie, the seaon of George Lopez is just, maginificant. I love it. " King blurted.**

**" Aw thanks King! That means a lot. I miss Georgie alot, I haven't seen him in a while. " Frannie frowned, wiping a fake tear.**

As the match continued, Javier kept lacking his energy. Zack took him down with a simple kick to the side of the head, pinning him, and getting the full three count.

_Oh Radio, tell me everything you know._

Frannie & Ted sat still, not clapping for Zack's win. After he left the ring, Zack made his way back up the ramp.

_We walk alone, the unknown, we live to win another victory._

Zack stopped in his tracks, watching as the Nexus came out from behind the curtain. He turned on his heel to face Javier who jolted up from the ground. Zack shook his head, walking around Nexus. Ted stood to his feet, jumping into the ring to stand by Javier's side. Once Nexus got into the ring, Justin was the one who got into Javier's face.

" What do you want, Gabriel? " Javier asked sternly, holding the microphone to his mouth.

" Well, we wanted you to be apart of Nexus, but since you decided so horrificly to go beside our pleed, we don't want nothing to do with you. " Justin said, stretching his neck out.

" Then why are you here? " Ted firmly asked, stepping into the arguement.

" Stay out of this, DiBiase. " Wade warned.

" Or else? " Ted tested.

" Or else we end Javier's career, right here, right now. " Wade stated, poking at Javier's bare chest.

Javier smacked Wade's hand, pushing Justin out of his way. Justin scoffed, kicking Javier in the stomach. It was five men against two, fighting in the ring.

**" This is crazy! " King & Cole exclaimed.**

**" What, the hell. " Frannie yelled, yanking off the headset.**

**" Uh-oh, there goes Frannie. " Cole gasped.**

Frannie made her way on the side of the ring, scowling at the Nexus. Out of now where, Randy & Cody joined by The Miz, ran into the ring to help attack the Nexus. It ended with an RKO to Justin Gabriel, the last one who was standing. Javier had taken down Wade with his Ortega ( CartKick ), Miz took down Slater by throwing him out of the ring, while Cody gave Otunga CrossRhodes infront of the announce table. Ted performed DreamStreet to Tarver in the beginning of the fight. The five men stood outside the ring, being accompanied by Frannie.

**" What a fight, King. " Cole sighed, leaning back in his chair.**

**" Looks like Nexus can be out beat with Legacy plus the Miz! " King exclaimed.**

**" You see how Miz is so awesome? For helping out the Legacy guys? And you like Daniel Bryan. " Cole laughed sarcastically.**

The six walked up the ramp, getting booed and cheered on. Frannie looked at Randy, who shook his head.

Nexus went against the script, and attacked them suprisingly.

* * *

**Author's Note ; **

**YAY! Team Miz is with Legacy :D**

**Alex Riley ;)**

**Bad Nexus -_-**

**Reviews? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

" What the fuck was that out there? " Frannie yelled in frustration as they got backstage.

" I have no fucking idea but I was so close to beating the dimples off of Justin's African face. " Javier shouted, punching the door with his fist.

" Calm down, both of you. " Randy scholded, putting his hands up.

Frannie frowned, slumping her shoulders.

" We have to keep calm, as best as we possibly can. " Randy sighed.

Ted growled, rubbing his sore collarbone. Stephanie McMahon walked up behind them, tapping Randy's shoulder.

" My father would like to have a word with all of you. " She said, pointing to all of them including Frannie & Alex Riley.

They all exchanged confused looks.

" It's about what just occured out there. " She assured, walking away.

Randy led the pack to Vince's office. Once they got into his office, Vince shuffled some papers together.

" What happened out there tonight, brought in almost double our usual viewings. " He began.

Randy pressed his lips together.

" I'd love to see this Legacy verses Nexus feud continue. " Vince continued.

Javier's eyes grew big, shooting a look at Randy.

" What do you mean, sir? " Cody asked.

" I'm talking about this feud that is bringing in millions of views! These people want to know what's going to happen next. " Vince explained.

" So... " Randy wondered, waiting for the rest of it.

" What Nexus did out there was brilliant. Totally unspcripted, but great. " Vince finished.

" Brilliant? It was completely out of control. " Javier whispered to Frannie.

Frannie smacked his leg to keep quiet.

" Mike, your the new member to Legacy I'm guessing? " Vine questioned.

" Yes Vince, we are adding Mike to our group. Along with his apprentice Alex Riley. " Randy answered for Miz.

" He does not get to fight in the ring against any of the Nexus, only if Mike is injured. " Vince ordered.

" Yes sir. " Alex agreed.

" Alright then, so it's settled. Nexus against Legacy. We're finished here, go shower now. " Vince directed, plugging his nose jokingly.

Frannie & Alex mimicked his movement as Mike, Javier, Cody, Ted & Randy shuffled out of the office, the two of them following after.

* * *

Alex Riley sat on a couch near the lockers, drying his wet brown hair with a towel. Joey walked towards him, smiling sweetly.

" Hey Alex! " She greeted.

" Oh hey Joey! " Alex grinned, patting the spot next to him for her to sit down.

She did so, smiling at him.

" Your like, really beautiful. " She complimented.

" Thank you! " He smiled.

" So you agree? "

" Huh? "

" You think your really beautiful? "

Alex laughed, shaking his head.

" You have got to stop being around Fran too much. " He snickered.

" You know, I actually enjoy Mean Girls. " Joey laughed. " It's the damn Camp Rock shit I do not like. "

" Oh God, I can't even... whatever with those movies! " Alex agreed.

Joey gasped. " OH MA GOD! Your my new best friend! "

" Yay! " Alex exclaimed.

" And as my new best friend, we shall now tell eachother everything. I'm here for you and your here for me. " Joey announced.

" I'll be glad to be your best friend. " Alex smiled.

" Aww. " Joey giggled.

" So how are you, best friend? " He asked.

" It's going alright, I'm just really confused. I was reading through the script tonight, and well, that fight Nexus picked with Legacy wasn't suppose to be in there. " She responded, flipping the script in her hand.

Alex thought about the situation, and how they hadn't told her about it yet. He sighed, and tapped the script.

" I know. They don't like Javier. " He admitted. " They hate him, they hate Legacy, they hate me and Mike. "

Joey's face went from confused, to extremely lost.

" Wait, what? " She asked.

" Since Javier chose Legacy over them, they are really upset about it. Now they are all about taking him out of the WWE. " He continued to explain.

" Your lying. " She frowned.

" Why would I lie to my new best friend? "

" You wouldn't... "

Alex rubbed her back, watching as she stood to her feet.

" Where are you going? " He questioned.

" To the hotel. " She responded, stopping in her steps.

" I'll take you. " He offered, standing up.

" Okay. " She nodded, walking after him.

* * *

" You told Joey! " Frannie exclaimed.

" I had to! She's my best friend. " Alex apologized.

" I wonder what side she'll pick, : Frannie wondered.

Alex gasped, not realizing that point,

" Oh my god, I didn't think about that. "

" Yeah, you should have. " Frannie sighed. " Where is she now? "

" The room. She wanted to be alone for a while. "

" Well, I'll go up there and talk to her. " Frannie nodded, going to the elevator.

* * *

" Joey? " Frannie said, looking at her friend who was dancing to music.

" Yeah? " Joey responded, stopping her dancing.

" You all good? "

" Of course! As long as no one gets hurt, physically or mentally. "

Frannie nodded, walking to the bathroom.

Was she seeing this the right way?

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**Ahhh bad chapter :/**

**:O**

**Feud?**

**Reviews :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Around two days after Vince McMahon announced to the guys that he wanted to see the Nexus vs Legacy feud continue, also when Joey found out about all the nonsense; Frannie, Ted, & Alex all sat in the Hotel's Lobby. They had caem down for a quick break from their packing to get ready to leave to California. Ted sat down on a couch by the front desk, being followed by the two behind him.

" So she just, got quiet? " Ted asked, bringing up the Joey reaction.

" Pretty much. Then I drove her back here, and I went back to my room. " Alex ressponded, looking over at Frannie.

" And then I came to the room and I found her dancing, being herself. " Frannie finished.

" Wow, that's so Joey of her. " Ted smirked,

" I think... " Frannie started, going into a serious mode. " I think she's bipolar you guys. "

Ted and Alex exchanged looks, and just bursted out laughing. Frannie raised her eyebrows at them.

" Fran, you have known her longer than we have, but we both know Joey is Not bipolar. " Alex laughed, holding his stomach.

Frannie joined in on their laughter, nodding her head.

" True, I guess I assumed the worst. " She admitted.

" The worst? Try the silliest. " Ted chuckled.

" Oh, whatever Teddy. " Frannie smiled, pushing him to the side.

" Girl, I will cut, you. " Ted warned in a joking way, mocking an internet sensation Bonquiqui from MADTV.

" Oh no, Security! " Frannie exclaimed, pointing to Alex.

" What? " Alex asked, holding in his laughter.

" Sir he was trying to fight me sir! " Frannie shouted, pointing at Ted.

" No I wasn't! " Ted squeaked.

Frannie fell backwards in the couch, holding her sides while she laughed. People in the lobby stared at the three adults acting like kids. Ted frowned, realizing he sounded like a girl. Alex chuckled loudly, shaking his head.

" The guys were right when they said you were gay. " Alex cried, holding his hand up in the air.

" Hey! That's not nice! " Ted whined, folding him arms to his chest.

" Aww Teddy! " Frannie comforted, attempting to regain her calm mood, but failed horribly.

The desk clerk walked over to them, smiling not so sweetly.

" I understand your having fun, but could you keep it down? Our guests are getting a little unhappy. "

As they stopped laughing, Frannie nodded. The lady walked away, leaving Ted to flash the two infront of him a mischevious smile.

" You guys got yelled at. " He mocked, sticking out his tounge.

" Oh your mother's chest hair. " Frannie scoffed, scrunching her nose towards him.

" That's what she said. " Alex blurted, pressing his lips together into a smile.

* * *

The WWE Roster reserved the local Applebee's retaurant to have a lunch/dinner together. No one that wasn't a Superstar or Diva was in there, there wouldn't be enough room for them. The Legacy group, plus Frannie and Alex sat a table just by themselves. The Nexus group had a table by themselves as well, but on the other side of the restaurant. Joey had barely walked into the restaurant, recieving looks from the both the groups. She bit her lip, going towards the Nexus area.

" Great, we lost her to the fags. " Mike sighed, looking furious.

" She'll come back, sooner or later. " Randy assured, shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

" I miss them so much. " Tackett frowned as Evan pulled up to the stoplight near the Applebee's.

" I know you do, hon. " Evan agreed.

" It was good spending time with my family though, right? " She asked.

" Of course! I got to know my girlfriend's family really well. " He smiled.

Tackett grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek as he found a parking spot.

* * *

Frannie fiddled with her phone, tossing it up in the air and catching it. The third time she tossed it, someone grabbed it in mid-air. Her eyes looked up to see Tackett & Evan standing infront of her.

" OH MY HELL! YOU GUYS ARE HERE! " Frannie exclaimed, giggling wildly.

Tackett giggled, nodding her head.

" Where the hell did you guys disappear? " Javier shouted, greeting Evan with a hand slap.

" We spent some time with my parents. " Tackett answered.

" Where were you on Monday? " Cody asked.

" Well I had called Vince on Saturday and asked if I was scheduled to fight on Monday and he told me no, so I decided not to show up. " Evan replied.

" Lame. " Ted huffed, rolling his eyes in a girl manner.

" Stop being a drama-queen Ted. " Randy scholded, laughing lightly.

Tackett and Evan took some seats next to Javier. They all got into an indepth conversation about Tackett's family, and what had been going down the past few days.

" Wow, so this feud is going to keep happening? " Evan asked.

" Pretty much. " Javier nodded.

" That's not cool. " Tackett frowned, shaking her head.

" Exactly! " Frannie agreed, sighing loudly.

* * *

Joey sat next to Justin, thinking about all the drama between her boyfriend and her best friends. She sighed, looking rather depressed. Justin noticed, and tapped her shoulder.

" Babe what's the matter? " He asked worriedly.

" We have to talk. " She said blankly, standing to her feet.

He nodded, walking outside with her.

" What is it? " He asked again.

" Justin, I don't like what's going on here. " She responded.

" What are you talking about? Us? "

" No, I'm talking about this bullshit drama between you and the Legacy guys. "

He frowned.

" It's his fault! He made the damn mistake. "

" Don't blame this on him! You know damn sure he didn't do it on purpose. Come on Justin, seriously? "

" He led us on! "

" What the hell? Now your talking like you two were dating! "

" Joey! Just listen! " He shouted.

Her eyes squinted.

" What. "

" Now you know damn well he just entered their group because of your friend Francine. "

" My friend? I thought she was your friend too! "

" She's the enemy. "

" What the hell? I can't even do this anymore. Your acting so fucking childish. We're through, until you start acting your age. " She yelled, smacking his shoulder as she walked to her car to leave.

Justin stomped back inside, completely furious.

* * *

Once she reached the hotel, Joey layed on her bed crying. She took out her phone, and scrolled down to text Alex.

_Best Friend... I need you :(_

She set her phone down, sniffling.

_What is it? :/_

She replied to the text.

_Can you come to the hotel, to my room? It's too hard to put into text... /3_

_She waited._

_I'll be there soon best friend._

She sobbed, stuffing her head into her pillow. What the hell happened?

* * *

" I wonder what happened. " Frannie stated as Alex left in a hurry.

" I dunno. " Mike shrugged, noticing an impatient look on Tackett's face. " What's up with you? "

Tackett snapped out of her daze.

" Huh? Oh nothing. " Her words being slurred like if she was nervous.

Evan tapped her arm, jesturing her to tell them.

" Liar. " Javier squinted, giving her a look.

" Well, the reaosn why we've been gone so long is... " Evan started, looking at Tackett to finish.

" Is because I'm pregnant. " Tackett finished, biting her bottom lip.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**I love Ted & Alex :D**

**Aaaw, BreakUp! :'((**

**Freaking Justin -_-**

**TACKETT PREGNANT :O**

**Reviews? :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Alex knocked at Joey's hotel room door. He anxiously paced outside her door as he waited for her to open it. Joey opened the door, wiping away a tear from her cheek.

" H-h-hi Alex. " She sobbed.

Alex invited himself in, shutting the door after him.

" What happened? Why did you just leave like that! " He asked impatiently. " I swear if he has anything to do with this Joey, I'm going to kill him. "

" He does have something to do with this; but I broke up with him. " She replied.

" You broke up with him? Then why are you crying? "

" Because I still like him a whole lot. I just can't be with someone who wants me to pick sides. Javier didn't even try to keep me away from Nexus. Justin kept trying his best to keep me away from you guys. He called you guys the enemies, and it is super childish. " She explained.

" Javier didn't try to keep you away from him because he knows better. He knows that he couldn't control something you wanted to do. We aren't controlling. "

" I know that, and I see that now. "

Alex wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. She attempted to stop crying, keeping her face buried in his chest.

" Why is he acting like this? " She asked in a low whisper.

He still understood her, shrugging.

" I don't know hon, I honestly don't know. "

* * *

It was the day the WWE Roster was leaving for California. Frannie and Joey had said their goodbyes to their families, and boarded the plane that had Randy, Tackett, Evan, Javier, Cody, Ted, Zack Ryder, Miz, Alex, and John Cena in it. Frannie sat with Cody and Javier by her side, while Joey sat behind them with Miz and Alex next to her. Randy, Ted, and John sat infront of Frannie, Javier, & Cody. The three of them had fallen asleep as soon as they boarded the plane. John had fallen asleep, with his head leaning against the window. Ted sighed, out the window past John's head.

" What's the matter, Ted? " Randy asked, tapping his shoulder.

" I've been thinking a lot lately about my marriage. " Ted answered.

" What about your marriage? "

" It's just not the same. I never feel like I'm married when I'm with Tiffany. "

" Well that's not good. "

" Obviously not. "

" Well, what are you trying to get towards man? "

Ted sighed, looking at Randy. " I think I want a divorce. "

" What! " Randy exclaimed in a loud whisper, his eyes wide. " A divorce! "

" Yes a divorce. We aren't in love anymore. " Ted frowned.

" Is it that, or is she taking your storyline with Maryse to a new level? "

" I don't know man! Either way, we're just not the same anymore. "

" Maryse doesn't even like you in a relationship way. She told me herself. " Randy admitted.

" I know that, she's told me before as well. "

" All I have to say to you Ted, is just think long and hard about this situation, make sure your making the right decision, talk to her about your marriage, and then go from there. " Randy advised.

Ted nodded, attempting to smile at Randy.

" Thanks bro. You are the wise one. "

" It's because I'm not gay. " Randy snickered.

" Oh whatever. " Ted huffed, punching Randy's arm more then once.

" I love you! " Randy deffended, holding his hands up in surrender.

" Your gay too! " John grumbled as he woke up, chuckling at Randy.

* * *

Tackett sat in between Zack & Evan behind Joey, Alex, & Mike. She had fallen asleep, due to her plane sickness. She leaned on Evan's shoulder in a deep sleep. Zack looked over at the two, smiling. Evan noticed Zack looking over at him, and he smiled a little.

" Congrats, bro. " Zack grinned.

" Thanks man! " Evan accepted.

" How far along is she? "

" She's about two months. "

" That's great! "

" I'm so excited. " Evan admitted, kissing the top of Tackett's head.

" Hey bro, you should be excited. I've never seen you so happy before, until you met her. " Zack pointed to Tackett.

Evan nodded his head, smiling in a loving way to Tackett.

" I want to marry her. " He announced.

" You should! You'd be one lucky guy. " Zack grinned.

" You know Brett, your a pretty nice guy. " Evan admitted.

" Call me Brett, please. " Zack asked with a smile.

" Your so weird. "

" Woo woo woo, you know it. " Zack said in his usual tone, holding up his hand sign.

" Point proven. " Evan laughed, grabbing ahold of Tackett's hand.

She smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Cody had woken up from his little nap, stretching out his arm. He accidently hit Frannie on the cheek as he stretched. She groaned, awakening from her sleep.

" What the hell Cody! " She mumbled, smacking his shoulder.

Cody sat there with his mouth wide, feeling bad that he hit her.

" I am so sorry love! " He apologized quickly, kissing her cheek plenty of times.

" I forgive you! " She forgave, giving up as his lips started to kiss her neck.

He pulled away from her face, smiling innocently at her.

" Wake up Javvy. " He suggested, pointing to the very asleep Javier.

She giggled lightly, pretending to go back to sleep. She was pretty good at acting asleep. Her hands stretched out, and popped Javier in the nose. He grunted, waking up instantly.

" DUDE! WHAT. THE HELL. " He exclaimed, looking at her with a shocked expression.

Frannie rose her sleepy eyebrows at him, frowning.

" Sorry Mr. Grumpy Gills. " She apologized, acting serious.

" It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. " He accepted, smiling lightly.

" But I did! " She laughed, looking mischevious.

" WHAT! " He shouted not too loud.

Frannie giggled wildly, snuggling up next to Cody. Javier growled at her, smacking her thigh. She scoffed, slapping his chest. He punched her leg, making her wince. She smacked his head, squinting her eyes at him. The flight attendent passed by, giving them the " knock it off look " They stopped, slumping down in their seats. Ted turned around in his seat, pointing at Frannie with a smirk on his face.

" You got in trouble again! " He mocked.

" Shut your face, DiBiase! " She snapped, scrunching her nose and eyes at him.

He reached over to pince her nose, recieving a smack on the hand from Cody.

" No, she's gonna hit you back. " Cody warned.

Frannie nodded, smiling sweetly.

" You guys are children. " Randy interrupted, shaking his head.

" Your momma's chest hair! " Frannie blurted.

" I'll RKO you in this plane right now, Mendoza. " Randy warned, a smirk on his face.

Frannie giggled, hiding her face.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**Poor Joey :/ but she's lucky to have Alex Riley as her Best Friend!**

**TEDDY! :O**

**Zack & Evan haha :D**

**LMFAO , Cody & Frannie & Javier XD**

**Plus Ted & Randy XD**

**Reviews? :)**


	22. Chapter 22

The plane landed in California around noontime, and the guys drove to the hotel to get themselves checked in. Frannie, Joey, Tackett, and Evan drove to Frannie's house to get settled in. They unpacked, and cleaned around the dusty house. Back at the hotel, Mike and Alex finished settling in their shared room.

" So, you never really told me why you left so suddenly from Applebee's yesterday. " Mike brought up, running his fingers over his Money in the Bank briefcase.

" Oh yeah! Well I would have told you on the plane, but you know, Joey was in the middle. " Alex remembered.

" That's right, well what happened? "

" Joey broke up with Justin. "

" What? No way! She loved him! " Mike exclaimed in unbelief.

" I know she did, but this whole Legacy versus Nexus crap made him turn into an asshole so she got fed up with it and broke it off. "

" Damn, that's crazy. I don't think Javier, Cody, Ted, or Randy would be happy if they knew he was an asshole to her. " Mike sighed, looking at Alex suddenly. " What exactly made him an asshole? "

" He called Frannie the enemy, and yelled at her so he can basically tell us how awful we are. He basically let her walk away, and end the relationship. He doesn't care. "

" Bastard. " Mike huffed, growing angry inside.

He was about a few seconds away from leaving the room to beat the shit out of Justin.

" Pretty much. That's why she sat with us on the plane, and didn't go with the Nexus. " Alex nodded.

" I was wondering about that. I'm glad she was with us though, she kept me entertained with her funny noises and singing. " Mike smiled, reminiscing the flight.

Alex raised his eyebrow at Mike, who was wearing an unusual cheesy smile.

" You aren't going to try hitting on her again are you? " He asked.

" No, dude, I'm not stupid. " Mike rolled his eyes.

" Alright then, because I'm her best friend, and I'll end up hearing if you tried to hit on her. She tells me everything. " Alex warned.

Mike nodded, being quite suprised by how Alex suddenly turned protective big brother over Joey.

" Gotcha bro. " He agreed.

" Good, and be nice, not flirty. " Alex advised. " She just got out of a relationship. "

" Seriously A-Ri? Your telling the Mike Mizanin to be nice? Dude, I'm the master of nice. " Mike smiled.

" I thought you were Awwwesssssommmee? " Alex mocked.

" I'm awesomely nice. " Mike added.

" Ah, riiight. " Alex smirked. " Well come on, get ready. We're going to Fran's. "

" Gonna go kick some ass in soccer yeah! " Mike exclaimed, throwing clothes out of his suitcase.

* * *

" Mmmmm those burgers sure smell delish Randy! " Frannie complimented with a smile, coming up from behind Randy.

" Thanks Frannie, I try my best to be a great cook. " Randy chuckled, flipping a burger.

" Hey! You forgetting someone? " Ted cried out, waving the hand he wasn't using to flip the steaks.

" Teddy Bear! How could I leave out the man who is making the steaks? Smelling good! " Frannie giggled, hugging Ted's back.

" Yeah yeah, thank you. " Ted smirked, patting the top of her head.

" I would have asked Cody to help cook, but... you know... " Frannie teased, pointing sneakily to Cody.

Cody's head flew up, squinting his eyes at Frannie.

" Crap, hide me! " Frannie squeaked, hiding behind Randy.

Ted and Randy snickered lightly as Cody walked over to them.

" Have you seen Frannie? " Cody asked.

" Uhhm nope, haven't seen here. " Randy nodded.

" She's probably like, in the house or something. " Ted mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

" Right, I'll go look. " Cody smiled with his lips closed tight.

He walked past Ted, reaching over to tickle Frannie's side. She let out a huge giggle squeal, revealing a very bright smile. Cody cracked up in laughter, Ted and Randy joining in.

" What the hell was that Frannie? " Randy asked, referring to her giggle squeal.

" That is her Frannie laugh. " Joey smirked, walking past them.

" It's adorable! " Cody complimented, kissing Frannie's cheek.

" Gross, come on man the food is ready! " Mike gagged, plopping himself on a chair.

The food was served, and they all ate like they haven't eaten in years.

" Finally! After a month on the road, I am eating this beauty of a home cooked meal. " Joey giggled, chomping on a french fry.

" Om nom nom nom nom! " Frannie said, mimicking an eating food noise.

" Yeah, right. " Mike smirked, shaking his head.

* * *

After they all finished eating, Mike, Alex, Frannie, Randy, Javier, Joey, Cody, and Ted got ready to play soccer against eachother.

" Alright, so Ted and Mike, your team captains. Pick your team. " Randy ordered, nodding his head over to the guys.

" Aweeesssommme. " Mike smiled, looking over the squad. " A-Ri! "

Alex jogged over to Mike, giving him a high five.

" Cody! " Ted exclaimed as Cody ran over to bro-hug him.

" I want Ortega. " Mike demanded, waving over Javier.

" Fine, I'm taking Frannie. " Ted smiled, waving wildly to Frannie.

" Orton! " Mike called.

" Joey! " Ted exclaimed.

" Nice teams. " Tackett giggled, sitting down with Evan to watch the game.

" My team is going to win, because I'm the Miz! And I'm! Awwweeessommmmmme! " Mike assured, smiling.

" My team is gonna win, because we were Born Into Greatness. " Ted argued, high fiving Cody.

The game started with Frannie kicking the ball towards their goal, running past Alex. Javier kicked it ouf of her position, making a miraculous turn to run over to their goal. Cody stood as goalie, pacing back and forth. Javier kicked it into the goal, jumping up in joy.

" Yeah son! " He exclaimed, high fiving Mike.

" You suckas are going down! " Joey warned, standing tall with Ted.

" Right, right. " Mike snickered, being sure they would loose.

Time passed, and Ted along with Frannie were dominating the game. It was down to the last point, and it was Mike and Joey up against eachother. Joey ran around Mike a few times, the ball against her foot.

" Stop playing games with me Joey! " He ordered, getting dizzy from her circles.

Joey giggled, and ran past him easily and kicked the ball into the goal, scoring the last point.

" HELL YEAH! " She screamed, dancing in happiness.

Ted, Cody, and Frannie ran over to high five her and join the dance party.

" Oh, what happened to your Awesomeness, Mizanin? " Joey mocked with a smirk.

" Shut up! " Mike huffed, pushing her playfully.

" Oooh, your asking for it now Mizanin. " Joey warned, pushing him back.

" Girl what you gonna do! " Mike pressed.

Joey raised her eyebrows at him mischeviously.

" She'll tackle you bro, don't do it. Apologize. " Javier warned, shaking his head.

" I'm sorry! " Mike apologized quickly.

" Good. " Joey smiled sweetly.

* * *

" I need to run something by you. " Ted told Cody as they walked into the kitchen.

Everyone else was outside cleaning up, leaving Cody and Ted to wash the dishes.

" What is it? " Cody asked, looking at Ted.

" I'm considering a divorce with Tiffany. "

Cody stopped washing the dish he had in his hand, and turned his head quickly to look at Ted.

" Serious? "

" Yeah, pretty much. "

" I didn't think it would come to this. "

" Me either bro, but it's just not the same. "

" Yeah, I've noticed. Have you talked to Tiff yet? "

" Nope, I'll do that soon. "

" Okay, well damn dude. That's intense. Just know I'm here by your side through it all. " Cody comforted with a smile.

" Thanks Codeman. " Ted grinned.

The two finished washing the dishes,

* * *

" LET'S WATCH MEAN GIRLS! " Frannie and Ted exclaimed, Frannie pushing play on the DVD.

" Greaaat, and the gay talk begins! " Alex teased.

" Your jealous. " Frannie stuck her tounge out at Alex.

" Yeah Fran, we're jealous that Ted is gay. " Randy chuckled.

Ted frowned, wagging his finger at Randy.

The movie started, and Frannie and Ted immediately started quoting the words.

" It's like every word! " Mike groaned, shaking his head.

" WHY YOU HATING? " Frannie asked, pouting at Mike.

" Girl, you nuts. " Javier laughed.

The movie continued, adding more onto the clowning and quoting.

" YOUR MOMMA'S CHEST HAIR! " Frannie exclaimed, laughing after she said that.

" So sad. " Cody sniffled, shaking his head.

" YOU ARE NOT DASHING. " Ted snapped, high fiving Frannie.

" This movie is pure gold. " Joey smiled.

" They, however; are not. " Alex laughed.

It was almost the end, and it came to the scene where Janice Ian pulled up in Damien's car, yelling at Cady Herron who did not invite them to her party.

" Did you have an awesome time? Did you drink awesome shooters, listen to awesome music, and then just sit around and soak up each others awesomeness? " Janice said.

" HOLY CRAP! HEY HEY HEY! I LOVE THIS MOVIE NOW! THEY SAID AWESOME! THEY UNDERSTAND AWESOMENESS! " Mike exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.

The room got quiet, and they looked blankly at Mike.

" Welcome aboard, the Gay Ship. " Randy introduced in a deep voice, laughing afterwards.

Mike turned around in a circle, frowning.

" Damn. " He huffed with a smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**I finally updated this! :D**

**It's been like, a few days but still.**

**I was L O L 'n while I wrote this.**

**Hope it made you laugh!**

**Reviews? :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Today was the day; the day Ted decided to confront his wife Tiffany about a divorce. He was pretty confident in the things he would say,. The way they acted together, the love, the lust, his work. He wasn't sure how she would react, but by the looks of it, she wouldn't really be affected that much. It had been a while since he had been home. Cody would help keep from going home. Once Ted walked into the door, he noticed Tiffany standing in the kitchen.

" Ted, your finally home. " She said, not so enthused.

Ted frowned, hearing the negativity in her voice.

" Yeah, I am. " He replied, sighing loudly.

" It's been a while, what made you want to come back? " She asked in attitude.

" I know, I've just been spending time with the guys. I didn't think coming home was such a big deal. " He snapped.

Tiffany was startled, but shook it off with a cough.

" Well then. " She scoffed.

" Look, Tiffany, we need to dicuss a few dilemas in our marriage. " Ted announced.

" It's about damn time. " She snarled, reaching into a drawer for some papers.

Ted raised his eyebrows, watching as she shoved the papers into his chest.

" Divorce papers? " He read, looking at her suprised.

" Don't act so suprised Ted, I know that's what you were coming for. " She rolled her eyes. " I've been one step ahead of you. "

" Yeah, I was coming to talk about that. " He responded with an attitude.

" Well, let's cut to the chase. I'm not happy, Ted. "

" I can see that, and your unhappiness, doesn't clash with my normal personality. "

" A douche? " She blinked.

Ted scowled. " Your funny. " Sarcasm running through his veins.

" Not the point, your not the same Ted I married. " She announced.

" Your not the same Tiffany I married. " He snapped.

" So we're both at fault. " She shrugged.

" If you say so. I'm just not satisfied with the turn out in this marriage. You know the minute you married me, that you were marrying a superstar. "

" No shit Ted, I thought I was marrying a construction worker. I meant the fact that you have this sort of storyline with Maryse. "

" Seriously Tiffany? " He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. " You know that's apart of my job! being involved in different storylines. I bet Frannie wouldn't mind if Cody got involved in a storyline with a Diva. "

" That's because they aren't married, Ted! " She cried.

" It doesn't fucking matter Tiffany! She trusts Cody, knowing he wouldn't do a damn thing to hurt her. " Ted huffed.

Tiffany kept quiet, tossing a pen at him.

" Just sign the god damn papers Ted. I want this over with. " She snarled.

" I'm one step ahead of you now. " He sighed, signing the papers.

" I'll take them down to the court office, I've already talked to them about the situation. " She responded, snatching away the papers.

" That's good, I didn't want to be apart of it anyways. " The sarcasm flowing out once again from his mouth.

" Maybe if you were home more, you could have been apart of it. " She snapped.

" Just, forget it. I'll be getting my stuff out for the next few hours with the help of Javier. " He alerted.

" Whatever, I'm going out with my friends. " She shrugged, grabbing her purse and leaving the house.

Ted sighed, sending a text to Javier.

* * *

" Hey, thanks bro for helping me out earlier. " Ted said to Javier as they waited backstage of Lopez Tonight for Legacy's appearance.

" No problem man, I'm always here to help. " Javier smiled, patting Ted on the back.

Ted grinned as Cody and Randy came in the room.

" You guys ready? " Randy asked, unbuttoning two of his buttons on his shirt.

" I think the question here is, Javier, are you ready? " Cody asked with a smile.

" I'm freaking ecstatic! " Javier exclaimed, fist pumping.

" Your first interview as a wrestler, with three of the biggest names in our company. " Ted grinned again.

" You guys are up first in a minute. " Popping up from the corner of the door, George Lopez warned.

" Thanks George, your the man. " Randy smiled as George walked away. " Let's do this guys. "

Ted, Cody, and Javier followed Randy towards the entrance of the stage.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, from Monday Night RAW, here is the Legacy! " George announced,

Their theme music played as they walked out, touching the audience's hands. Javier had the biggest grin on his face than all of them, because he wasn't use to this yet. Once they greeted George, took their seats, George clapped lastly, smiling at all four of them.

" It's nice to see you back Randy! " George greeted. " It's nice to see you three guys here for the first time. Well, two since Javier I've seen you before. "

" It's been quite a while. " Javier replied with a smirk.

" In that time, you became a wrestler! Last time I saw you, I thought you would end up acting next to Frannie, but insted you wrestle. I'm proud of you man. " George complimented with a clap.

The audience clapped along, making Javier smile.

" Who trained you? " George asked.

" Randy, Cody, Ted, Evan Bourne, and John Cena. " Javier responded.

" Mainly us three. " Randy pointed out.

" You all did a great job, I like that finishing move of yours. " George replied.

" Thank you George. " Javier smiled.

" So me, personally, love the fact you chose Legacy over the Nexus. You don't have to feel so, robotic with Randy. " George admitted. " Plus, you fit in better with the groug; being a second generation wrestler. "

" That was our feelings too, George. It's great to hear a celebrity's thoughts. All we hear most of the time is how he made a mistake of messing with the Nexus. You never hear that Legacy will show Nexus what they are made of. " Ted responded, looking at his Legacy brothers.

" Exactly what Ted said. " Cody agreed with a head nod.

" You get that, seriously? I'll be apart of Legacy too, show the Nexus what I've got. Waa cha! " George posed like a ninja, making a face.

Javier snickered, a smile on his face.

" Your in! " Randy laughed, shaking George's hand as a deal.

" Did you know I am suppose to be Guest Hosting next month? " George asked.

" Really? That's great! You'll be our best host yet. " Cody smiled.

" You trying to get on my good side because your dating my daughter? " George asked, making a face.

" Yes, yes I am. " Cody sighed, looking down.

" It's working. " George smirked.

Cody laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

" So I talked to George the other day, and he said that the next season of the George Lopez Show hasn't been picked up yet. " Joey announced to Frannie.

" It will soon, I know it. " Frannie assured.

" But until that time comes, what do you plan on doing? "

" Interviews possibly, see if I'm picked up for guest appearances or what not. " Frannie shrugged.

" Touring with the guys sounds good. " Tackett coughed, scratching the back of her head.

" Huh? " Frannie and Joey questioned.

" Evan wants me to go on the road with them for now on. " Tackett grinned with a giggle.

" First your pregnant, now your leaving us? " Frannie pouted.

" I'm sorry! He just wants to make sure that he's with me every step of this pregnancy. " Tackett shrugged with a frown slash smile.

" It's okay. " Joey smirked, patting the top of Frannie's head. " We'll be fine. "

Frannie sat down on the couch, not realizing Joey's phone was under her butt. It began to vibrate, causing her to jump up.

" OOOH SHIT THAT SCARED ME! " She shouted.

Joey and Tackett cracked up laughing.

" It's just Alex. " Joey assured, answering the call. " Hello best friend! You and Miz are outside? Come inside. No, I don't want to go get you and Mike. Your grown men. Huh? Okay, I'll be out there soon. "

She hung up, throwing on her shoes.

" Where you going? " Frannie asked, sounding upset. " I'm all alone with a pregnant lady! "

Tackett growled.

" With the guys to go eat Mickey D's. " Joey grinned, waving as she left the house.

* * *

" Coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffe! " Mike giggled, sipping a coffee from Mickey D's.

Joey laughed, tossing a fry in her mouth.

" I'M ALL JACKED UP ON COFFEE BABY YEAAAHH! " He shouted with a funny look on his face.

Joey laughed louder than before, recieving a slap from Alex who also slapped Mike.

" Kids, calm down. " He scholded.

" Sorry. " They frowned with a smirk on their faces.

" Joey, you have got to come with us on the road. This has been too much fun. " Alex smiled.

" Yeah! It sucks because now I'm barely getting to know you, and your leaving us. " Mike frowned.

Joey blushed, hearing the two men's opinions on her.

" Seriously? " She asked softly.

" Yes! How can my best friend not be near me all the time? I'd go crazy, like this guy. " Alex chuckled pointing to Mike.

" Watch it A-Ri. " Mike snickered.

" I'll go. " Joey agreed quickly.

" Yeaaahh! " Alex cheered, embracing her into a tight hug.

* * *

" Frannie! " Ted called out as he walked into her home.

" Yeah Teddy? " She answered, popping her head out from the kitchen.

" Hi. " He chuckled.

" Hello! " She laughed, jumping into his arms to rub his hair.

" Your so weird, you know that? " He laughed with her.

" Yeah, I've been told. It's okay because baby I was BORN THIS WAY! " She jumped off of him, a wide smile on her face.

" I'm going to miss you. " He frowned. " We leave soon to Georgia. "

" I know, but this is where I belong. " She frowned with a shrug.

" You should come with us. " He suggested with a smile.

" I cannot. " She sighed.

" Please? For me? " He pouted.

" I'm sorry, Teddy. I still love you. " She shrugged with another sigh.

Ted frowned, nodding his head.

" I love you too. " He bit the bottom of his lip, kissing the top of her head. " I gotta go, time to talk business with the guys. "

" See you later Teddy. " She said as he walked out of the house.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**Super long chapter! :O**

**Haven't updated in a while :/**

**But here it is!**

**Reviews? :)**


	24. Chapter 24

" You guys! You guys! You guys! " Tackett exclaimed, running up to the gang with Evan linked to her arm.

" What's up? " Frannie asked with a smirk.

" We found out the gender of the baby! " Evan grinned.

" Oooh yay! " Joey squealed, clapping her hands.

" We're having, a boy! " Evan exclaimed, high fiving Cody, Javier, Ted, Randy, Mike, and Alex.

" And a girl! " Tackett finished, squealing loudly.

" YOUR HAVING TWINS! " Javier shouted with a gasp.

Everyone gasped along with them, Frannie and Joey being the only two who squealed.

" Yes! What will you name them? " Joey pleaded for an answer.

" Bobo & Bobina! " Tackett grinned, receiving an odd stare from Evan.

" What the fuck? " Mike and Alex smirked.

" That's uhm... cute. " Ted and Cody coughed, Randy nodding along.

" Wow. " Joey and Frannie said at the same time.

" That's not cute! That's weird! Are you crazy? " Javier exclaimed, wagging his finger at her.

" Rude! " Tackett huffed, putting her hand in Javier's face.

" He's right babe, that is a little odd. " Evan whispered, putting his hand over her stomach.

" Fine. " Tackett pouted with a small grin.

" Do you have any real names in mind? " Cody snickered.

" Well, we were brainstorming on the drive here. " Evan started.

" We were thinking Cheyenne and Jesse. " Tackett finished with a smile.

" Now THAT is cute! " Ted clapped. " I love it. "

" Thank you, thank you. " Tackett bowed with a grin.

* * *

After their show was over, Frannie sat with Randy and John by the entrance. They had just finished coming from the ring, and they were exausted. She handed them water bottles, watching as they chugged them down.

" Tonight is our last night in California. " Randy reminded Frannie, frowning.

" I know, I'm gonna miss you guys. " She sighed.

" What! " John exclaimed, almost choking on some water. " Your not coming on the road with us? "

" No. " Frannie shook her head.

" Why the hell not? " John scoffed.

" Because I've been on the road with you guys for a month and a half now. " She explained.

" Not enough time. " Randy coughed.

" Your no fun. " John rolled his eyes. " Come on the road please! "

" Did Ted tell you guys to beg me? " She asked.

" No, but he told me you turned him down. " Randy informed.

" Ted tried? You turned your best friend down? " John gasped.

" Yes. " Frannie sighed.

" Lame! " John exclaimed, shaking his head in disappointment.

" Hey, don't call my girlfriend lame! " Cody ordered with a smirk as he and Javier walked up to them.

He leaned over to place a kiss on the side of Frannie's cheek.

" She deserved it! " John argued, crossing his arms.

" Why? What did you do babe? " Cody questioned, sitting down next to her.

Javier took a seat next to John, waiting for her answer.

" She doesn't want to go on the road no more. " John squinted his eyes.

Javier gasped, smacking his hand on her knee.

" Ah! You fucker. " Frannie winced, smacking Javier's shoulder.

" Why not! " Cody cried, frowning sadly.

" I've been on the road already for a month and a half. " She shrugged.

" Your going to be the only one at home then! Joey's coming on the road. " Javier informed, with a small shrug.

" She is! " Frannie exclaimed, a confused look on her face.

" Yeah! Mike and Alex convinced her to. She didn't need about five different people to convince her to go on the road. " Randy huffed.

" Oh, shush. " Frannie pouted.

" Frannie, you've got to come with us. I can't have you lonely here. " Cody pleaded.

" I need my best friend's support every week, to keep going, to handle Nexus. " Javier sighed.

Frannie looked at all four of the guys who were staring her down. She sighed, and nodded her head.

" I'll come along. " She finally accepted.

" Fuck Yeah! " They exclaimed.

Frannie giggled, kissing Cody's cheek.

" Come on, I'll help you pack your stuf. " Cody offered, taking her hand.

* * *

When Ted had found out that Frannie was coming on the road, he was more than ecstatic. He was also upset that it took five men to finally convince her to go on the road with them. They had flew into Marietta, Georgia early the next day. It had been a while since Cody had been in his hometown. He wanted his family to meet Frannie, since he had already met her family.

" I love your dad's house. " Frannie confessed with a smile as Cody opened the car door for her.

" It's a beauty ain't it? " He smirked, kissing her hand.

She giggled, stepping out of the car. They walked hand in hand towards the front door, Cody being the one who knocked. His sister Kristin opened the door, a squeal escaping her mouth.

" Cody! " She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

" Kristin! " Cody exclaimed as well, messing with her hair.

" Hey, that's my hair your touching. " She smirked, pulling away as she fixed her hair.

" I know, hence the reason I touched it. " Cody chuckled, lacing his fingers with Frannie once again.

" You must be Frannie. " Kristin smiled, reaching out her arms.

Frannie let go of Cody's hand, and hugged Krisitn.

" I am, and your Kristin. " Frannie smiled sweetly.

" Come inside guys, Dad's been waiting to see both of you. " Kristin grinned, moving out of the way so Cody and Frannie could walk in.

The three of them walked towards the main room which was by the kitchen. They spotted Virgil watching a Dallas Cowboys game on the TV.

" Dad, I'm home. " Cody announced, catching Virgil's attention almost quickly.

" Cody! My boy! " Virgil shouted in joy, standing to his feet.

The two men embraced in a lovingly father hug, causing Frannie to awe.

" And you must be the lovely girlfriend of my dashing son's. " Virgil chuckled, walking over to Frannie.

" Yes I am. " Frannie giggled, hugging Virgil once he got closer to her.

" I've seen you on George Lopez, and I have to admit I really like that show! Your humor is really intruging. " He laughed.

" Thanks Mr. Runnels. That means a lot. " Frannie smiled.

" Call me Papa Runnels, please. " He asked politely with a smile.

" Alrighty. " She giggled, looking over at Cody with a smile.

Cody winked at her, flashing his dashing grin. They all sat down at the dinner table, and talked about everything in general. Frannie got to know Kristin very well, becoming close almost instantly. They enjoyed themselves, laughing so hard at Frannie's jokes, that they were to the point of crying.

" This is going to be a night I won't forget, ever. " Frannie smiled, looking at the three Runnels infront of her.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**FINALLY FRANNIE AGREED! :D**

**Teddy, :O**

**Awww Dusty :)**

**Reviews? **


	25. Chapter 25

" What fountain is this? " Tackett asked, walking with Evan linked to her arm.

They were in the beautiful city of Paris, for the WWE RAW Tour. Everyone was looking around the city of Love, on their little times off they were given. Tackett & Evan decided to take a stroll around the city, to explore and wander around. What Tackett didn't know, was that Evan had something else in mind for their walk.

" Fontaine de la Pyramide " Evan replied with a smile, putting his hand in the water.

He pulled it on, and wiped his wet hand on her arm. She squealed, giggling loudly.

" Don't do that! It tickles and gives me and the babies the chills. " She smiled, placing her hand on her stomach.

Evan placed his hand next to her's, feeling one of the babies kick. He gasped in shock, and laughed afterwards.

" They get excited when you touch me. " She smiled sweetly.

" They know I'm their daddy that's why. " He grinned, bending over to kiss her belly button. " And they know I love them very much. "

Tackett giggled, enjoying the little cute tone of voice he was using.

" They are lucky to have a great father like yourself. " She smiled.

" But even luckier to have the greatest mother taking care of them so perfectly before they enter our worlds. " He responded with a smile.

She grinned, kissing the top of his head. While he was down, he got on one knee, and reached into his jacket pocket for a case. Tackett's eyes fluttered, and tears were already in formation.

" Melissa Joanne Tackett, I've already asked your father for your hand in marriage, so now I have to ask you. " Evan said.

Tackett choked a little, nodding her head.

" Will you marry me? So we can be together forever, in love with our beautiful family? " He asked.

" Yes Evan Yes! " She agreed, a wide bright smile across her face.

Evan grinned in happiness, and placed the ring on her finger. He stood to his feet, and wrapped his arms around her.

" I love you. " He whispered into her ear, kissing the side of her face.

" I love you too. " She smiled, kissing his neck.

Evan grabbed her hand, and they began to finish their walk around the beautiful city.

* * *

" I can't believe she actually agreed to going on a dinner date with me. " Mike admitted to Alex as he fixed his tie.

" Dude, your the Miz, your awwwesssommmme. " Alex smirked. " Who would turn you down? "

Mike snickered, " Your right. "

" Aren't I always? " Alex chuckled.

" No, but you know, I thought she would turn me down. " Mike sighed.

" She's been single for three months now, Mike. I'm pretty sure she's moved on. " Alex nodded, pressing his lips together. " Just be careful with her please. "

" Alex, bro you give me this speech everytime I hang out with her. Is there something I should know? " Mike raised on eyebrow.

" She's the little sister I've always wanted. I just don't want to see her get hurt, especially by you. Me and you are like brothers, Mike. If you hurt her, I couldn't forgive you. " Alex explained.

" Oh, damn dude that was deep. " Mike coughed.

" I know, I can get deep sometimes. " Alex smirked.

Mike snickered, patting Alex's shoulder.

" I'm on my best behavior when I'm around her, it's odd but it just happens. I can't find a way to be mean around her. My body just wants to be sweet and sincere when I'm near her. " Mike informed.

" Ooooh, someone's got a crush on Joey! " Alex cooed.

" Shh. " Mike blushed, grabbing his wallet to stuff in his back pocket. " I gotta go get her from her room, I'll see you later dude. "

" Have fun, be safe. " Alex smiled as Mike left.

* * *

" Gah, Mike. This is just a beautiful view! " Joey grinned, looking up at the stars.

" I could have found somewhere more beautiful. " Mike half smiled, wishing he would have found a better restaurant.

" No no no, Mike it's okay! " She assured, placing her hand over his.

Mike looked up at her, seeing her million dollar smile looking right at him. He smiled, biting the side of his lip. He turned her hand over and laced his fingers with hers. She gasped, feeling chills run up her spinal cord.

" Mike. " She choked.

" Joey. " He replied, a nervous look awakening over his jawline. " I have something to ask you. "

She nodded, biting down on her bottom lip.

" The past few months, I've really gotten to know you very well. I've also developed really strong feelings for you. " He admitted, looking into her hazel eyes.

Just when he was about to continue with his speech, she placed her index finger over his lips softly.

" I like you too. " She smiled, seeing the relief in his face appear.

" I thought you were going to tell me that you aren't interested at all. " Mike sighed.

" No way! Your too awesome for me not to like you. Your hair, your eyes, your style, you love in music. " She named all the awesome things about him.

" Aw. " Mike grinned, kissing the top of her hand.

Joey giggled, leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheak. His cheeks flushed red, causing Joey to giggle even more.

" Your so cute Mizzles. "

" Mizzles? That's cute! " He laughed.

" I know. " She smirked, grinning.

Mike leaned in to kiss her cheek in return, whispering, " Will you be my girlfriend? "

She shivered, and placed her lips near his ear and replied, " Of course. "

* * *

" I should have brought my jacket, damn. " Frannie frowned, attempting to keep herself warm as her and Cody walked downtown Paris.

Cody laughed, pulling off his hoodie. " I told you to bring it babe, but no; you wanted to be macho and say ' I'm Frannie & I'm never cold. "

Taking his hoodie, and pulling it over her head, she giggled mischeviously.

" Your momma's chest hair. " She said blankly. giving him a jokingly good stare down.

" Your so cute when you try to be serious. " He chuckled, kissing her nose.

" Danggit Cody! You always ruin my try to be serious moments. " She smirked with a pout.

" I'm sowwy baby. " He apologized, taking her hand in his.

They approached the Eiffel Tower, which was perfectly across the street way from the hotel they were staying in.

" Oooh, Cody! " Frannie exclaimed. " The Eiffel Tower! So pretty! "

Cody chuckled, embracing her into a tight hug. She looked up at him, and giggled softly. He grinned, licking his lips slightly. Their heads drew closer until their lips finally touched.

* * *

Ted paced back and forth in his hotel room. Why was he getting so upset over this situation? Why did it matter to him so much that he just saw Frannie and Cody kissing under the Eiffel Tower. They were in a relationship after all. He hated feeling liks this, it murdered him inside. Javier walked into the room, freexing as he shut the door.

" Ted? " He questioned with a confused look.

" Huh? What? " Ted replied, snapping out of his fantasy." Yeah? "

" Bro, are you alright? " Javier asked again.

" Yeah, I'm fine. " Ted lied.

" Yeah, right. Ted, I've known you long enough to figure out when your lying. " Javier smirked.

" Okay fine. I'm not okay. I'm horrible. " Ted sighed, plopping himself on the bed.

Javier walked over and sat next to him.

" What's the matter? "

" Everything. The divorce, the company. " Ted sighed.

" The company? No, dude, your lying again. " Javier groaned.

" Psh, no. " Ted scoffed.

Javier smacked Ted's shoulder, demanding the real answer.

" Just say it! "

" Okay! " Ted shouted, looking down at the floor. " I think I have feelings for Frannie. "

Javier's mouth dropped, not believing what he had heard.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**Aww Congrats Evan & Tackett! :D**

**Oooh la-la! Mizzy and Joey! :)**

**Cody & Frannie :D**

**TED! :O**

**Reviews? :)**


	26. Chapter 26

_Little Note ; I'm going to be using Tackett's first name for now on; which is Melissa :)_

_

* * *

_

It had been one week since Paris, and neither of the girls had told eachother what had happened to them. The roster had flew into Nevada for their next show. While the guys left for a workout; Frannie, Joey, and Melissa relaxed in Frannie & Joey's hotel room.

" You know, it's been quite a while since we've talked like this. " Joey confessed, laying down on her stomach.

" I know huh? Not normal. " Melissa sighed.

" So since we're talking, anything beautiful happen in Pari? " Frannie asked.

Melissa lifted up her hand, flaunting the ring over her right finger. Frannie and Joey gasped, almost choking on air.

" Why the hell didn't we notice that! " Joey exclaimed, looking at the ring closely.

" Because I'm hardly around you guys. " Melissa laughed. " I'm always with Evan. "

" True. You forgot your girls! " Frannie sobbed playfully.

" Your always with Cody! " Melissa argued.

" Joey's always with Alex and Mike! " Frannie argued back.

" Only Mike now! " Joey informed, smiling.

Melissa and Frannie looked at her, confused.

" What? Why not Alex? " Frannie asked.

" Because I'm not dating Alex. " Joey explained, biting her bottom lip. " I'm dating the self proclaimed awesome one. "

Melissa gasped, " Oh my gosh! You and Mike? Really! "

" Yes really! " Joey giggled.

" I like him. " Frannie admitted, nodding her head.

" You can't have him! " Joey scholded with a growl.

" I don't want him! I have someone absolutely dashing! " Frannie smirked, sticking out her tounge.

" Well I have a FIANCE. " Melissa reminded.

" Right! We need to get planning. The place, the dresses, the tuxes, the guests! " Frannie detailed, her mind flowing with ideas.

" Calm down, girl. " Melissa snickered. " We're thinking about all of that. "

" When do you want to get married? " Joey questioned, playing with the blanket.

" I'm thinking December. " Melissa grinned. " With the pretty weather. "

" The babies will be here by then, won't they? " Frannie asked.

" Well it's May, I'm 4 months, so yes. " Melissa nodded.

" A winter wedding! I love it. Your dress will fit you perfectly by that time, and the babies can be at the wedding. " Joey smiled.

" I'm so excited, I'll have the perfect little family. " Melissa giggled at the thought.

Joey and Frannie smiled at Melissa. They loved seeing their best friend happy and in love.

* * *

Later on that day, the Legacy guys had decided they would interrupt Justin Gabriel's match with Evan Bourne. It wasn't in the script, but they knew Mr. McMahon wouldn't mind. Mike was all about making Justin pay for the hurt he put Joey through. When he approached the guys about his idea, and they loved the idea of hurting Justin as well. When the match was about to come to an end, the guys stood at the entrance to go out and attack Justin. Evan was scheduled to win, and as the script said, he hit Justin with AirBourne, getting the three count. Right as Evan was about to leave the ring, the guys ran out. They all attacked Justin at the same time, exchaning turns to kick him and punch him. To their suprise, neither members of Nexus came out. After a minute of beating the crap out of Justin, Mike grabbed a microphone.

" Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel. You still continue to let your Nexus buddies run us over every week, and they don't even care about you enough to come and help you! " He laughed, shaking his head.

Justin moved a little, groaning in pain. Randy asked for the microphone.

" Look, Justin. Hopefully this taught you a little lesson. You don't mess with the Legacy. We have a purpose to be here, it's in our bloods! " He shouted, getting down on his knees to look at Justin. " You guys, are nothing. "

The crowd booed, and they cheered.

" Keep testing us. " Javier warned, getting the microphone last.

He tossed it over so it would hit Justin's sore knee they had targetted. Justin winced, moving to his other side. The guys stood in the middle of the ring, glancing back and forth and eachother, and eventually left the ring.

**" Cole, this Nexus and Legacy feud has to come to an end, I'm bored. " King yawned.**

**" It's getting good though! Nexus finally getting what they deserve. " Cole admitted.**

* * *

" How did you guys just stay here and let them beat me! " Justin cried, limping towards his Nexus partners.

" Who? " Wade asked, not knowing what was going on.

" Legacy dipshit! Who else! " Justin rolled his eyes.

" Well excuse us for not watching the rest of the fight. " David huffed.

" What? " Justin asked.

" After Evan won, we tuned it out. There wasn't even a fight in the script. " Heath explained.

" They still attacked me though. " Justin scowled.

" We'll get them back, you know we will. " David promised.

" Must you speak so loud, Otunga? " Wade scholded, shaking his head.

" I can't believe you guys. It's not all about getting them back, it's about the fact that you guys didn't even bother doing a damn thing! Do you know how that changes things? Your cowards now. " Justin shouted, being fed up with everything.

" Cowards? " The four men said at the same time, offended.

" Yeah! All because you guys didn't help me out. Now it seems that Legacy has won, and we lost. "

Wade squinted his eyes at Justin.

" Are you saying we should give up? " He asked.

" I'm saying, that you guys are ridiculous. " Justin said, walking off in anger.

* * *

" Teddy! " Frannie called out later that evening.

Ted stopped in the middle of the hotel hallway, making a face. His back was faced towards her direction. He put on his best smile, and turned around.

" Frannie! " He said in return.

" Hi. " She giggled, waving at him.

" Your funny. " He chuckled, waving back. " I'm beat, I'll see you tomorrow. "

Before she could answer, he scurried into his room. She made a face, and shrugged. When Ted shut the door, he leaned up against it, sighing in relief. Javier looked up at him, coughing. He had startled Ted.

" Dude, what the hell? " Javier asked with a laugh. " You okay? "

" No bro, I can't be myself around her now that I discovered my feelings for her. " Ted sighed, scratching the back of his head.

" Here we go. " Javier groaned, putting his phone down.

" How did you manage to get over her? " Ted asked.

" Well, for one, those feelings were long ago in High School. " Javier informed. " Secondly, she wasn't in love with my best friend. "

Ted groaned, tossing himself face flat onto his bed.

" But I got over her, by knowing that all we will ever have is a friendship. " Javier admitted.

Ted looked up from the bed, " Really? "

" Yeah. She's like my sister. I like it that way. " Javier nodded.

Ted sighed, throwing his head back into the bed.

* * *

**Awww :')**

**Besties for life! :D**

**Damn, Legacy got Gabriel good.**

**Oooh, Nexus problemos? :O**

**Ted -_-**

**Reviews? :)**


	27. Chapter 27

" Look, there's Gabriel. " Javier pointed out to Mike.

The Legacy guys stood outside the hotel, by the gazeebo. They all knew the feelings Mike had against Justin, due to the way he treated Joey. Mike turned around, and growled under his breath, and walked over to Justin along with the guys behind him.

" Angel. " Mike said in a flat tone, pushing Justin.

Justin turned around, and scowled at Mike.

" Or shall I say, Devil. You don't even deserve a last name with such beauty, being the ass wipe you are. " Mike smirked.

" Shut the hell up Mizanin. Who the fuck are you to come up to me and talk shit? " Justin asking, pushing Mike back.

" I think the minute you hurt Joey, gave me a reason to come after you. " Mike answered.

" What do you have to do with her anyways? " Justin asked again, looking really confused.

" What don't we have to do with her? " Javier questioned, jumping into the process.

" Look, it was your fault anyways. " Justin growled.

" Oh it was my fault? It's my fault your such a bitch ass punk? " Javier laughed sarcastically. " No Justin, no. "

" If you wouldn't have tricked us into thinking you had us on your side, this wouldn't have happened. " Justin confessed.

" I didn't even trick you guys. You all are the ones who got your hopes up too high that I would pick you. " Javier informed.

" That still doesn't matter. All that matters, is that you hurt Joey, because of our problems. " Randy invaded in the conversation.

" Which makes you more retarded than you already were. " Mike snickered, smacking Justin across the face.

Justin had enough yesterday, taking it upon himself to punch Mike in the neck. A fight broke up between them. In a sudden suprise to the four Legacy guys, Wade, Michael, David, and Heath ran up to attack them. Wade went for Randy, leaving Michael to go to Ted and David for Cody, and Heath to Javier. Blood began to appear on each of their faces. Before a cop could notice, Alex and John had ran to break up the fight. Once they pulled everyone off of eachother, they stood in the middle to prevent anymore fighting to go on.

" Save the fighting for the show! You guys can get caught, and all ten of your asses could end up in jail! " John scholded in a shouting manner.

They all stood there, glaring at eachother with evil eyes.

" Get the fuck to your rooms. " John finished, storming off.

Alex accompanied Mike, watching as Nexus walked back into the hotel first.

* * *

" What the hell happened to you! " Joey asked as Mike walked into his room.

" How did you hear? " Mike wondered, standing in suprise that she was in his room.

" Well, I was downstairs when John came storming in, so I asked him what happened and he told me. " Joey explained.

" I couldn't control myself. " Mike admitted, walking straight into the bathroom.

Joey followed him to help clean off.

" You started it? " She asked, wetting a towel.

" Yes. " He whispered, ashamed of his behavior.

" Why did you go after Justin? " She asked, blotting the wet towel across his dirty face.

" Because he hurt you, Joey. " Mike explained, wincing in pain as she went over his wound.

" Mike. " She sighed, shaking her head.

" I can't stand the fact that he hurt you, because of the drama with Javier! " Mike confessed.

" I can't be happy that you hurt him, but I am glad you stood up for me. " She whispered, kissing the top of his head. " And I'm glad your not in the slammer. "

" I wouldn't do good in jail. " He admitted.

" No, you wouldn't. " She smirked, placing a gauze over his wound which lay under his eye.

" Does it look bad? " He asked, referring to the cut.

" Eh. " She shrugged, walking out of the bathroom with him.

Mike sighed, shaking his head in disappointment to himself.

* * *

" Ay Cody Cody Cody! " Frannie groaned just as Cody had finished cleaning up from the fight.

" I said I was sorry! " Cody whined.

" I know! But look at yourself in the mirror. " She ordereed.

He did as told, and winced. " I don't look very dashing. "

" Well, fighting isn't dashing. " She pointed out.

He nodded in agreement, looking at the door. Ted walked in, cleaned up.

" You cleaned up fast. " Cody smirked.

" Yeah, you sort of walked faster than the rest of us. I figured you went to Frannie's room to clean up; but Randy took me to his and Javier's room to clean up. " Ted nodded, sitting next to Frannie. " Which reminds me, he said he wanted to talk to you since you weren't with us. "

" Ah, will do. " Cody agreed, kissing Frannie on the lips before he left.

" Did you get Otunga good? " Frannie asked, with a slight giggle.

" Yeah, I jacked up his face more than he messed up mine. " Ted smirked, pointing out the minor scratch on his face.

" What did you do? " She gasped.

" Well, you'll see him with a black eye and a swollen lip. " Ted said.

" Oh, damn Teddy. " She wowed.

" I know, I do major dammage. " He snickered.

" Your such a dork, but that's why I love you! " She giggled, embracing him a hug.

He smiled, hugging her tightly. They turned to look at eachother, a grin on both of their faces. Ted leaned in, placing his lips against hers. Frannie pulled away just as he pecked her lips with a kiss. She stood to her feet quickly, looking at him before she walked out of the room. Once she slammed the door, Ted threw himself back on the bed.

" What the hell did you do, DiBiase." He scholded himself.

Frannie bumped into Javier as she ran to her room in confusion.

" I was just coming up here to say hi! " Javier smiled, noticing her tears. " What's the matter? "

" Teddy. " She sniffled.

" What did he do? " Javier asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

" He kissed me. " She cried.

Javier's mouth dropped, being shocked with suprise instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**FIGHT! :O**

**Mizzy & Joey :)**

**Cody & Frannie :)**

**TED! :O**

**Reviews? :)**


	28. Chapter 28

" John, how many times do we have to go over this? " Randy groaned, dropping his head onto the table in his hotel room.

" As many times as I please! " John reminded, smacking the back of Randy's neck.

" Ow you bitch. " Randy huffed, hitting John's shoulder. " I told you, they came after us. "

" It doesn't matter who started it or who ended it. You guys need to handle this feud out the right way. " John advised.

" How the hell are we going to do that? " Randy asked.

" Oh, the wise leader of Legacy is asking me, John Cena how to handle their problems? " John taunted.

" Yes, John I'm asking you. Not as the wise leader of Legacy, as your best friend. " Randy sighed.

" Well Ran, I suggest you guys talk it out like men. I know you guys aren't in it for the fighting, but I do know that Mike is pretty pissed about Justin. " John explained. " I'll drop in a word to Wade later. "

" And tell him what, exactly? To stop trying to fight us? " Randy questioned.

" No, I'm going to talk to him about what I just talked to you about. " John assured.

" Good luck convincing them. " Randy smirked with sarcasm.

" I'm gonna go down to the arena, I'll see you there. " John announced, patting Randy's back.

" Alright bro, see you then. " Randy waved, walking into the restroom to take a shower.

* * *

" I don't want to fight against Sheamus. " Cody whined, leaning his head against Frannie's shoulder.

" I'm sorry babe, I have no control in your opponents. " Frannie replied with a small frown.

" To top it off, he has to win! " Cody groaned, burying his head into her neck.

" I know, I know. " She nodded, rubbing his back in comfort.

Sheamus walked by Cody, getting ready to walk out as his song played. He gave a mischevious grin to Cody, before walking out.

" Ooooh. " Cody snarled, standing to his feet.

" Good luck out there! Show that fella what dashing is. " Frannie smirked, placing a kiss upon Cody's lips.

" Your gonna throw off his game. " Mike interfered with a snicker.

Cody laughed, placing a kiss on Frannie's cheek before his music began to play. He walked out into the arena.

" Where's Joey? " Frannie asked, turning to Mike.

" Playing video games with Ted and Randy in the lounge. I needed to get away from their geekiness. " Mike chuckled.

" Well then, Mr. I don't play video games. What game were they playing? " She asked with a laugh.

" Mario Karts. " Mike sighed, shaking his head.

" Oh, Randy better get on game with that one. Joey's boss at it. " Frannie nodded.

" Well she was loosing when I left, but I'm pretty sure she's dominatiing right now. " Mike chuckled.

" She most likely, is. " Frannie giggled.

" I'm gonna go back, do you wanna come with? " Mike offered.

" Nah, I'll just stay here and wait for Cody's match to be over with. " Frannie said, sitting down.

" You've been avoiding hanging around us for a few days. What's the deal? " He asked, sitting next to her.

" I think Ted likes me. " She whispered, putting her head in her hands.

" Ted? Really? " He raised his eyebrows. " Why do you think that? "

" Because, well he's obvious. " Frannie nodded quickly.

She couldn't possibly tell him that Ted had kissed her. One, someone could hear and spill the news to Cody. Two, it was really none of his business. And Three, she didn't want anyone else to find out.

" True, I have noticed a gleam in his eyes when your around him. " Mike realized.

Frannie's head shot up quickly, and looked at him with a suprised look, " Really! "

" Yeah, isn't that what your seeing? " Mike asked.

" Yeah! Exactly. " She nodded, lying through her teeth.

" Well, I'm gonna go back before things start to get ugly. " He smirked, hugging Frannie before he left.

" Later Miz. " She waved, watching Cody's match on the television screen.

It came close to the end of the match, and Sheamus was about ready to hit Cody with his Brogue Kick. Frannie cringed and winced once he did, watching as Cody fell to the floor. Sheamus got the three count, winning the match. Cody rolled out of the ring a minute after Sheamus walked out. As Sheamus walked in, Frannie frowned at him.

" I'm sorry young lady, this is my job. " He shrugged, walking away with a snicker.

Cody walked in a few seconds after him, holding his face while he panted out of breath. He plopped himself next to Frannie, leaning his head on her shoulder.

" My face hurts. " He whined, gently taking the towel she handed him.

" I know. " She frowned, rubbing his shoulder.

Cody moved away from her, kissing her cheek.

" I'm gonna go shower, I'm all sweaty. " He smirked, wrapping the towel around his neck. " Hold this for me, please? "

" Of course! I love holding the Dashing Jacket. " She smiled, placing her arms inside the jacket.

" Oh, it's so dashing. " He snickered, placing a quick peck on her lips before he walked to the lockers.

Frannie stood to her feet, adjusting the jacket on her back, and took a stroll down the hallways.

* * *

" She's avoiding me now. " Ted sighed as him and Javier walked into his hotel room.

" I would be too if you kissed me. " Javier admitted. " You have got to keep quiet about this, and act like nothing happened. "

" I'm trying! It's just gotten awkward. " Ted groaned.

" Well whenever you and her are near Cody, play it cool. " Javier advised.

" Why did I let my feelings over run the moment? " Ted questioned.

" Because your an idiot, Ted. "

" Thanks dude, that makes me feel so much better. " Ted said sarcastically.

" Hey, you asked. " Javier shrugged, heading for the door. " I'm beat, that match tonight was intense. "

" Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. " Ted nodded.

" Alright, later bro. " Javier waved, walking out the door.

* * *

" Thanks Cody, for walking me to my room. " Frannie smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Oh, it was a pleasure! " Cody grinned, placing his arms around her waist.

" Are we gonna kiss now? " She giggled, looking into his blue eyes.

" I sure hope so! " Cody snickered, smashing his lips against hers.

For a few minutes, they stood infront of her hotel room in a deep makeout session. That was, until Joey and Mike walked up.

" Ahem. " Mike coughed, his arm around Joey's shoulder.

" Room please! " Joey coughed along, her arm around Mike's waist.

Cody pulled away slowly, his arms still wrapped around Frannie's waist. Frannie blushed, a shy smile on her face.

" Goodnight love. " Cody smirked, kissing her cheek as he unwrapped his arms around her.

" Goodnight. " Frannie smiled, waving to him as he walked away with his hands in his pocket. " I'll be inside. "

" Okay. " Joey giggled as Frannie walked inside the room.

" They are so cute. " Mike awed.

" But we're better. " Joey smiled.

" Because we're awesome. " Mike reminded, kissing her forehead.

" Hell yeah! " Joey exclaimed with a smile.

" I'll see you in the morning. " Mike promised.

" Okay. " Joey smiled.

" Goodnight. " He kissed her lips softly, a grin on his face.

Joey giggled as he walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**Papa John XD**

**I love this Drama!**

**How about you?**

**Reviews? :)**


	29. Chapter 29

It was a regular Tuesday morning, and the gang had went out to breakfast. They were sitting in the IHOP just engaging in their own little conversations.

" Oh! Randy, Randy, Randy! " Joey exclaimed, slamming her hand on the table to grab attention from the entire table.

" Yeah? " Randy answered, smirking.

" Remember that deal we made yesterday? " Joey asked, a mischevious grin across her face.

" We didn't make an actual deal, but we did promise something to the winner. " Randy reminded, looking at her with his eyebrow raised. " What do you want? "

" Your going to be my bitch for the day. " Joey replied, an innocent shine in her eyes.

Everyone laughed, while Frannie and Melissa giggled.

" Excuse me? " Randy asked, a confused look on his face.

" Your going to be my bitch for the day! You know, do things I ask you to do. " Joey repeated, a little giggle escaping her lips.

" No no no no no, your crazy. New deal! " Randy demanded.

" Oh, is the wise and tall leader of the Legacy backing down to a deal? Are you too chicken? " Joey mocked, gasping.

Mike held in his laughter.

" Fine. " Randy huffed, throwing her his evil glare.

" The Viper, ooooh. " She giggled.

" Don't push this, Joey. " He warned, groaning.

" Oh. " She grinned, with a chuckle.

" This is going to be a sight I have got to see. " Mike snickered.

" Oh, count me in on that too. " Frannie nodded, laughing.

" Same! " Ted, Cody, Javier, Melissa, and Evan agreed.

* * *

" Teddy? Can we talk? " Frannie asked, stopping Ted before he got in the elevator.

Ted stooped, and turned around to look at her. He nodded his head, and followed her outside to sit on a bench.

" What's up? " He asked, turning to face her, trying not to make eye-contact.

" We never really talked after the incident on Saturday. " She said, clearing her throat.

" I know, and first off let me say that I'm really sorry Frannie. I really don't know what came over me, honestly. " He admitted.

" You like, don't you Teddy? " She asked in a whisper.

Ted hesitated, " Yes. "t

" Ay Ted! " She sighed, shaking her head.

" I'm sorry Frannie! A guy can't help his feelings for a girl. " Ted exclaimed.

" I'm dating your best friend though, and I'm your best friend too! Come on Ted! " She cried, buring his head into her hands.

Ted groaned, feeling extremely disappointed in his actions.

" It's not allowed to happen again, you got it? " Frannie ordered sternly.

" I got it. " He nodded, watching as she stood up.

" Good, I'm going inside. I'll see you later Teddy. " She waved, walking back into the hotel.

Ted sat there, running his hands through his hair.

* * *

Frannie and Joey lay across Cody's bed in his hotel room, being accompanied by Javier, Ted, Cody, Mike, and Randy in the room. Joey stood up to go to the restroom, when she noticed her shoe was untied.

" Hey Randy? " She asked, a smirk on her face.

" Yes Joey. " He replied, sensing she was going to request something from him.

" May you tie my shoe? " She asked, batting her eyelashes with a smile.

Groaning in unhappiness, he lifted up her leg gently to set it on his lap. He tied her shoe, tossing her leg off of his lap.

" There. " He said flatly.

" Thank you! " She exclaimed, skipping to the restroom.

" Oh man, this is just too great. " Mike laughed, clapping his hands.

" Shut up, Mizanin. " Randy growled.

Joey walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, patting her stomach.

" Lunch time! " She grinned.

" I'm not hungry. " Frannie informed.

" I am! " Joey laughed.

" Make yourself something then. " Frannie suggested, rolling over to lay next to Cody.

" Good idea! " Joey nodded. " Randy, make me a sandwich, bitch. "

" What! No! " Randy exclaimed.

" Your my bitch! " Joey argued, placing her hands to her hips.

Randy stood to his feet, mumbling under his breath.

" Thank you. " Joey smiled, placing a kiss on Randy's cheek.

" Mhmm. " Randy responded quietly.

* * *

Javier left the room to go to his room for his video games. He walked down the hallway until he bumped into someone, nearly knocking them over.

" Oh, I'm so sorry! " He apologized, holding onto that person's arms, making sure they did not fall to the ground.

" It's okay, love. " The voice said, the accent being thick and beautiful.

He looked up to see Maryse standing in front of him. His heart began to beat faster than usual. He had developed a crush on her these past few months, being around her a lot through Ted had really gotten him interested.

" Maryse! I'm sorry. " He apologized again, wrapping his arms around her.

" It's okay, Javvy! I'm glad I bumped into such a beautiful site insted of something gross. " She giggled.

" You're so adorable. " He complimented, planting a kiss on her hand as he raised it up to his lips.

" You're a gentleman. " She smiled.

" Can I ask you something, Maryse? " Javier questioned, looking down at her.

" Of course! What is it? " Maryse nodded.

" Well, these past few months I've noticed that I'm beginning to develop stronger feelings for you each time I'm around you. " He admitted, a nervous smile on his mouth.

" Aww! Really? " She exclaimed.

" Yes. " He nodded, feeling she would turn him down.

" I like you too, Javvy! I was actually on my way to come find you to tell you the same thing. " She said, looking up at him with a smile.

" Seriously? " He beamed, excitment running through his veins.

" Yes! " She cried, tightening her grip around his waist.

Javier smiled, kissing the top of her head. He was glad to have Maryse as his new girlfriend, and she was ecstatic to have him as her new boyfriend.

* * *

" We're going to Dave & Busters! " Frannie and Melissa cheered, doing a little dance.

" You know what that means! " Melissa asked with a giggle.

" It's... T-Shirt Tiiiimeeeeeee! " Frannie said, grabbing a shirt from the closet.

" We have to make sure we take off our shirt before the shirt because now it's, T-Shirt Tiiiimeeeee! " Melissa sang.

"Oh, you guys are ridiculous. " Joey laughed, throwing a shirt over her head.

" Joey's just hating on us because she is lame and we aren't because we do, T-Shirt Tiiiiimeeee! " Frannie sang.

Melissa laughed, changing shirts along side Frannie.

" Come on guys, the guys want us down in the lobby in 5 minutes. " Joey rushed, walking out the door.

" Yeaaaahhhhhh! " Melissa cheered, fist pumping with Frannie as they skipped out of the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**Randy is Joey's Bitch! XD**

**Oooh, Frannie & Teddy :O**

**Randy, Joey, XD**

**T-Shirt Tiiiimeeee! :D**

**Reviews? :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Ted and Randy decided to meet everyone at Dave & Busters, so they could reserve a table for them. Javier had informed Randy to reserve a table for 10 people. Once they had reserved the table, everyone had arrived. Frannie and Cody came, Joey and Mike, Evan and Melissa. It wasn't until shortly after that Javier showed up with Maryse linked to his arm. Ted's eyes flashed over to flicker over their fingers twining together as they got closer to the table. Javier, Maryse, a couple? Everyone looked over and noticed, a few of them growing a wide grin on their faces.

" Hey Hey Hey. " Frannie greeted with a snicker, lifting her eyebrows up and down. " Sup? "

Javie laughed, pressing his lips together. " Just came to chill, like we all planned! "

" I think she's referring to the fact that either that is secretly A-Ri and you two are having a bromance, or you're dating Maryse Quellet. " Cody laughed, smiling as he saw Frannie nod in agreement.

" I sure hope that isn't A-Ri. " Mike laughed, looking over at Maryse. " If it is, he got really curvy. "

" Hey, watch it. " Joey squinted her eyes at Mike.

" Yeah, watch it Mizanin. This is my girlfriend you're talking about. " Javier smirked, introducing Maryse.

" Yeaah! That's my broski! " Randy beamed, high fiving Javier. " A beautiful choice I may say. "

Maryse smiled, " Thank you, Randy. "

They ordered their meals, and waited as the food came.

" So, when did this happen? " Frannie asked, referring to Maryse and Javier.

" Just yesterday. " Maryse replied with her sweet smile.

" You picked the right Diva, Javvy. " Joey grinned.

" I know I did. " Javier nodded, reaching for Maryse's hand under the table.

Once their food was made, and brought to the table, they ate and enjoyed the music play in the background. As they got to finishing their food, they all decided to get some tokens and go play games in the arcade area of the restaurant. Joey played beside Randy and Mike, dancing in her place.

" Why are you dancing like that? " Mike asked, emphasizing ' that ' as he looked at her.

" I gotta go potty. " She danced, clutching onto her purse. " Randy! Hold my purse. "

Before he could argue back, he was already holding her purse in his hands as she scurried to the bathroom. Randy turned to Mike, offering to take the purse.

" What's that Fran? " Mike asked, pretending that she had called him over to her. " I'll be right there. "

Randy groaned as Mike ran towards Frannie and Cody. He stood there, with Joey's purse in his hand. Maryse and Javier walked up to Randy, smirks on both of their faces.

" Nice purse. " Maryse giggled, placing her left hand over her mouth.

" It's not mine. " Randy grumbled under his breath, watching as people passed him by laughing.

" Black purse with hot pink on it, so adorable. " Javier complimented, patting Randy's shoulder.

" Thank God this whole bitch thing is going to end soon. " Randy sighed, placing the purse on the game next to him, making sure his fingers were still attached to it.

" Oooooh yeaaaahh no more bitch yeaaaaahhh! " Javier exclaimed in the voice of Pauly D from Jersey Shore.

" No no, honey. " Maryse advised with a giggle.

" You like my quotes though. " Javier whined with a frown.

Randy smirked, shaking his head.

" I know I do! Just, don't scream that language out so loud. " Maryse detailed with a laugh.

" Yeah, what she said. " Joey walked into the conversation, taking her purse back from Randy. " Thanks Ran! "

" No problem. " Randy said with a fake grin, sarcasm in his voice.

" You looked so pretty with the purse, by the way. " Joey nodded.

" Thanks. I've always wanted to hold a lady's purse with hot pink on it. Sam makes me do that all the time. " Randy added, still being sarcastic.

" She really should! You're a good bitch to have. " Joey admitted, smiling sweetly.

" I've always wanted to hear that. " Randy sighed as Maryse and Javier laughed at Joey's remark.

" I've always wanted to say it. " Joey laughed, chiming in with the two laughing next to her.

* * *

" I haven't played pool in years! " Mike admitted, feeling left out of the four guys who have played it recently.

" Hey bro, neither have I. It's okay. " Javier added, laughing.

" So Javvy, my boy! Got yourself a pretty little gal. " John teased, grinning.

" He's growing up! " Randy cried, patting Javier's back. " With Maryse! "

" Oooh, la-la. " John winked, nudging Javier's shoulder.

" Shut up. " Javier smirked, his face flushed with red.

" Be careful with her, please. " Ted asked.

" Dude, come on. You've known me long enough to know how I am. Have I ever hurt a girl? " Javier looked over at Ted, being stunned at the fact that Ted asked him to be careful with Maryse, a girl he cared a lot about.

" Yeah, I have known you long enough. Long enough to figure out that you're a player who's only out for the booty calls. " Ted reminded, shrugging his shoulders.

" A player? " Javier replied in attitude.

Hearing Ted's response to Javier's question, Cody and Mike turned their attention to face them.

" Pretty much dude! Sharing a room with you, is like sharing a room with Pauly D AND the Situation! " Ted insulted, playing pool as he did so.

" Oh, alright! " Javier nodded, being offended instantly. " I'm the player? Right, because I'm the one who divorced my wife just so I can fall in love with my girl best friend, kiss her when she didn't want me to, and play it cool like nothing happened, and also knowing she's in love with my guy best friend and they're dating. "

Cody's eyes shot open wide, hearing in between the lines the story Javier was telling. Ted had fallen in love with Frannie, divorced his wife, and kissed Frannie.

" Excuse me? " Cody scoffed, looking at Ted.

" Cody listen, " Ted asked, being stopped by Cody's hand.

" No, don't say a damn word. How the hell could you do that to me? ME! " Cody shouted, pushing Ted backwards.

Randy and John stepped in to make sure Ted didn't push back, preventing a bar fight.

" So fuck you Ted! Fuck. You. " Cody pointed to Ted as he yelled.

John grabbed ahold of Cody's arm, escorting him out as Mike took Javier outside to prevent any other fights. Randy turned to Ted, and shook his head in disappointment.

" You really fucked up this time, Ted. " He scholded.

" I know Randy but, " Ted started.

" No, we'll talk later. Right now, you're going to stay quiet. " Randy ordered, leading Ted out of the bar.

Ted sighed, his expression showing the pain he was in.

" What the hell just happened? " He thought.

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note ;**

**DRAMA! :O**

**Reviews, yes? :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Joey and Melissa walked with Frannie to Cody & Ted's room. They had just came back from their shopping spree with Maryse; who had left them a few minutes ago to go with Javier.

" There you go Frannie. " Melissa said, pointing to the room.

" Thanks guys. " Frannie smiled, opening the door as they walked away.

She walked in, scanning the room to find Cody. She noticed that his dresser by his bed was oddly empty, and looked over at the floor which did not have his suitcase on it. Ted walked out of the bathroom , recieving a confused look from Frannie.

" Where's Cody? " She asked.

Ted shrugged, " Don't know. " His voice was quiet.

" Why is his side empty? Where did he go? " She asked again, awaiting a correct answer.

Another shrug from Ted.

" You're bluffing. " She growled.

" I honestly don't know where the hell he is, and quite frankly I don't give a fuck. " Ted responded in frustration.

Frannie took a step backwards, being startled at the language and anger in his words.

" What the hell, Ted? " She scoffed.

" If you want Cody, go find him. " Ted demanded. " You're fucking best friend too. "

" Fuck you then. " She cursed, slapping his shoulder with all the force she had.

He winced as she stormed out of the room. Frannie roamed around the hotel, attempting to find Cody or atleast Javier. When she got downstairs, she noticed John about to take the elevator upstairs.

" Papa John! " She exclaimed. " Have you seen Cody? I went to his room and Ted started being an asshole and didn't tell me where he is. "

John sighed. " Fucking Ted, I swear. "

" What? " She asked, making a face.

" Javier told off Ted earlier at the bar, and blurted out that Ted kissed you. " John explained.

" Why would he do that? " She cried, being upset that her best friend would say something so harsh.

" Because Ted decided to talk shit to Javvy about being a suppose player. " John explained some more.

" Fuck! " She groaned, smacking her forehead.

" Apparently, sharing a room with Javvy is like sharing a room with The Situation and Pauly D. " John shrugged.

" What the fuck? First of all, Ted has only shared a room with Javvy one time. Javvy bunks with Randy. Second of all, I've known him longer and he is no where near the player zone. " Frannie mumbled.

" Well, Ted just started talking major shit about Javvy out of no where. I guess it's because Maryse is now Javvy's girlfriend. " John sighed.

" Ted doesn't even like Maryse. " Frannie squinted in thought. " Were they drinking? "

" Practicially all of us. Javvy, Cody, and Ted were buzzed the most. " John told her.

" I'm going to go talk to Cody. " Frannie said, stepping out of the elevator before John did.

" What? No! Frannie please. " He pleaded.

" John, I have to talk to him. " She demanded.

" But he's drunk. " John explained. " I don't want him to do anything stupid and irregardles to you. "

He walked after her as she made her way towards John's room. When she walked in, he grabbed onto her forearm gently. Randy turned around to see who had came in, and gave Frannie a slight smile. Cody looked up from his pillow, his face looking extremely pale and drunken.

" Bleh. " He mumbled, plopping his head back into the pillow.

Frannie frowned, making her way over to the bed. " We need to talk, Cody. "

Randy stood to his feet, leaning over to whisper in her ear, " If he goes crazy on you, we'll be right outside. "

She nodded, sitting down in his place. Randy walked outside with John to hold a different conversation with him.

" There isn't anything to talk about. " Cody mumbled from under the pillow.

" Please Cody? Turn over on your back. " She begged, attempting to do it herself.

Unwantingly, he did as she asked. His eyes were red, almost if he had been crying.

" Why didn't you tell me? " He asked, pressing his lips together.

Frannie winced, not being able to look at him since he had looked so undashing. " Because I wanted to handle it on my own. "

" But why? Frannie, you can't handle, Ted on your own. " Cody explained, his voice in a quite whisper, but she heard him loud and clear.

" I now noticed that. " She sighed, rolling her eyes at the thought of Ted's actions.

" As a couple, we need to be able to tell eachother things. " Cody informed. " Basically, everything. "

" What would you have done about it? React like you did tonight? " She questioned.

Cody frowned. " I didn't want to find out the way I did. "

" You know, you're suprisingly not acting drunken at all. " She changed the subject, not purposely.

" That's why I'm tired. Randy gave me some medicene, I had a massive headache. " Cody explained. " He told me and Javier to sleep so we could feel better. "

" Where is Javier? " She wondered.

" Asleep. " Cody smirked, plopping himself up by his elbow.

Their eyes met, but there wasn't that special connection like usual. It was missing both of their affection.

" Frannie, I really wish you would have told me what had happened. It's not fun finding something out by your friends. Especially when they're drunk. " Cody frowned.

" I'm really sorry, Cody. " Frannie apologized, biting the side of her lip.

" I know. " He nodded, his lips tightly pressed together. " I love you. "

Frannie's eyes lit up, hearing those words loud and clear. " I love you too. "

Cody smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her lips softly. She smiled as she kissed him back, letting him know that his lips were the only ones her lips woild be touching.

" Promise me you'll tell me if something like this happens again? God forbid it won't. " Cody asked.

" I promise, babe. " She nodded, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Cody smiled, and dragged her into a tight hug.

* * *

" You never told me if you talked to Wade or not. " Randy brought up as him and John stood in the hallway.

" I was just about to bring it up. " John admitted.

" Oh, well what happened? " Randy asked, being impatient.

" I told him that we needed to take our jobs seriously. That is what the WWE is all about. I also said that you all needed to stop throwing in your own drama into the shows, and follow the scripts. To stop this silly little elementary school shit. " John explained.

Randy's eyes widened, being suprised at John's choice of words.

" Anything else? " He asked.

" To stop roaming around the locker room like he owns the place. " John added.

Randy smirked, nodding his head. " That outta put him into place. Did he argue? "

" Otunga tried to jump in. That's it, Wade stayed dead silent, but gave me one answer at the end. Which was a ' We'll try our best. ' answer. "

" That isn't good enough. " Randy argued.

" Now wait, " John stopped. " You don't think I let him off with that, now do you? "

" No, honestly I'm hoping you didn't. " Randy said.

" You're right. I didn't. I told him he was obligated to do so, or I could get him fired. " John finished.

" Wow! " Randy scoffed in suprisement, a smirk laying across his face. " I'm impressed. "

" Thank you. " John bowed with a snicker.

" Well then. " Randy laughed. " I guess we'll just have to see what's in the script. "

" Apparently, these next few weeks, Nexus will be trying to recruit me into the group. " John sighed.

" Why would Vince do that? " Randy questioned, being angered immediately.

If it went through, Legacy would be defeated.

" Because me and you already have our on and off feud. It would bring more attention. " John said, mimicking Vince's voice.

Randy smirked, shaking his head. " That man I tell you. "

" It'll all be fine, I guarantee it. " John smiled with a caring look in his eyes. " We're best friends, remember? "

" J.R Forever, Bro. " Randy grinned, giving John a big brother hug.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**Damn, what an ass Teddy -_-**

**Cody & Frannie are alright, Yay! :)**

**John & Randy Awww! :D**

**Nexus Drama :O**

**Reviews? :)**


	32. Chapter 32

" Where's Evan? " Joey asked Melissa as they reached Mike & Alex's room.

" In our room, but he's sleeping. " Melissa replied, frowning that she wouldn't be able to cuddle with him when she got to their room.

" Lazy. " Joey snickered, barging into the room with a wide smile on her face. " Hey guys! "

Alex turned around in the chair, laughing instantly at the expression she had on her face. " Hey Joey. "

" My love! " Mike greeted, his arms high in the air.

Joey squealed, running into his arms. Melissa smiled, admiring the looks of the happiness in Joey's actions towards Mike.

" Gag. " Alex smirked jokingly.

" Oh you're just jealous that you're single and we're not. " Joey taunted, sticking her tounge out at him.

" Sure, sure I am. " Alex laughed, shaking his head.

" You smell of vodka. " Joey informed Mike, scrunching her nose.

" I'm sorry. " Mike frowned, biting the side of his lip.

" It's okay. " Joey smiled slightly. " How was the bar? "

" Uhm, it was fun! " Mike said, lying through his teeth.

" Liar. " Alex coughed, sensing that it wasn't fun at all.

" You don't even know what happened! " Mike exclaimed.

" What happened? " Joey asked.

" Well, it started off cool and all. Until Ted and Cody and Javier started drinking more than usual. Ted started saying some shit about Javier being a player like Pauly D and the Situation, and Javier blurted out that Ted kissed Frannie a few days ago. Cody got angry, cussed at Ted, and stormed out with Papa John. " Mike explained.

" He kissed Frannie! " Melissa & Joey shouted, their mouths and eyes open wide. " She never told us! "

" She never told anyone. " Mike said, preventing any future fights between the girls.

" How did Javier know? " Joey asked, confused.

" Well, when Ted kissed her, she ran out crying and there was Javier. " Mike replied, not being able to lie.

" Well, the point here is that our best friends are having problems with eachother and now hang outs won't be easy to do. " Melissa cut in, with a frown.

" Damn, that's true. " Joey grimaced.

" So yeah, that's pretty much what happened. " Mike nodded, clicking his tounge.

" Shit always goes down when we're not around. " Joey frowned, folding her arms.

" Hey! That's true! How unfair. " Melissa agreed, folding her arms with a " Hmph "

" Be one of the guys then! You can come chill with us. " Alex suggested with a smile. " Instead of getting your hair done, nails done, everything did. You all think you fancy huh? "

Joey and Melissa exchanged glances, and giggled softly.

" That is your best friend. " Melissa reminded.

" Oh dear. " Joey laughed, shaking her head.

* * *

The next day, Ted found himself eating all alone in the continental breakfast downstairs in the hotel. Since he was now sharing a room by all himself, he had no one to go to breakfast with; also because no one really wanted to talk to him at the moment. All, but one person. That person came up from behind him and sat next to him.

" Hey Ted! " Evan greeted with his regular smile.

Ted turned to look at Evan, and attempted to smile with his best happiness.

" Hey Evan, how's it going? " He asked kindly.

" Pretty good, just came down for some food for Melissa. Pregnant cravings. " Evan said, his lips tightly pressed together as he gave a small head nod.

" Oh, the pregnancy stage. I never got to experience a woman go through that. " Ted sighed, looking down at his food.

Evan's frown was tilted to the side a little, feeling extremely sorry for Ted.

" I'm sorry man. " He apologized with comfort.

" It's not your fault. " Ted reassured, looking up to give Evan a slight smile.

" I know things aren't well for you at the moment, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. " Evan told Ted. " I'm not saying what you did was right, because clearly, it wasn't. I'm just not going to hate you for it, I'm not going to dwell on it towards you. "

Ted nodded, knowing Evan was right. " I know it was wrong, and I apologized to her. I just can't believe Cody blew up on me like that. "

" You were all drunk. " Evan shrugged.

" True. " Ted nodded, feeling angered that Cody didn't even bother going back to the room. " He still hates me though. "

" Yeah, he probably will for a while. "

" He forgives Frannie but not me? His best friend? " Ted was upset now.

Evan frowned, not being able to find an answer for Ted. Ted huffed angrily, and tossed the rest of his food into the trashcan nearby.

* * *

" Morning boys. " John smiled towards Cody and Javier, sitting beside Randy in his hotel room.

" Morning. " Cody and Javier replied, a slight smile, with one simple head nod.

" First, how are you two feeling? " Randy asked, referring to their hangover.

" Better than what I felt before the medicene. " Javier responded, nodding his head.

" I felt better last night actually, before Frannie left. " Cody answered.

" Did you sort things out? " John asked with wonder.

" Yeah, but I'm still hurt I had to find out the hard way. " Cody sighed, his eyes looking over at Javier for a split second.

Javier frowned, knowing he was the reason. " I'm sorry, Cody. "

" I guess it's okay. " Cody shrugged, a small smile on his face to show Javier he wasn't mad at him.

" Let's try to forget about that for a while, eh? " John prescribed. " We need to talk about this new plot line. "

" New plot line? " The boys questioned.

" We need to take this Nexus vs. Legacy drama seriously, and stop acting like young kids with the problem. " Randy taught, bringing his hands together and lacing his fingers with one another.

" Alright. " Javier agreed.

" On Monday, I'll be having a match with Triple H. After my win, he leaves and all that crap. Then the Nexus comes out, to try and convince me to join them. I turn them down instantly, and then they come to attack me in the ring. " John illustrated. " All of a sudden, the Legacy comes out to drag them all off of me. You all then have a challenge for them, that in a few weeks for a match at the next PaperView. Whoever loses, their group will have to split up. "

Cody and Javier nodded in satisfaction. " Sounds good! "

" Great, we gotta go find Ted to talk to him about it. " Randy said, placing his hand upon John's shoulder.

Cody growled at the sound of Ted's name, Javier doing the same.

" Stop, both of you. " John barked, squinting his eyes at them.

The both of them snivled, not feeling fine with the fact that they couldn't express their feelings.

* * *

" I'm bored! " Joey wailed, her head leaning over the laptop on her bed.

" Lemme get on Twitter. " Frannie begged, reaching towards the laptop.

Joey passed it to her, cuddling next to Mike.

" Hey Codeman, when are you going to make a Twitter? " Mike implored, raising one eyebrow.

" Never. Social Networking is not dashing. " Cody retorted with a slightly disgusted face.

" But Cody! " Frannie bellowed. " Twitter needs your dashingness! "

" Yeah! I mean, everyone has a Twitter. BARACK OBAMA HAS ONE. " Joey described. " THE FUCKING PRESIDENT. "

" Well I'm DASHING Cody Rhodes. I don't need a Twitter. " Cody argued.

" YOU CAN FILL THE TWITTER WORLD WITH YOUR DASHINGNESS THOUGH! " Joey preached, throwing her hands in the air.

" But! " Cody was about to reply, but Frannie interrupted as she pulled up the Sign Up page on Twitter.

" Make one. " She demanded.

" Fine. " He seethed as he began to type in his information.

" Yay! " Joey and Frannie rejoiced with smiles.

" What is your username going to be? " Mike asked, tossing himself in between Frannie and Cody.

" Cody Rhodes. " Cody answered. " My bio will talk about how dashing I am. "

" It's perfect. " Joey clapped, laying herself on Mike's back.

" It's dashing. " Frannie corrected, leaning over to plant a kiss onto Cody's cheek.

" There, it has been created. Profile picture and background. " Cody sighed in relief, plopping his head onto the keyboard.

" On it! " Mike shouted, sending a message to Twitter about Cody's new account.

" What would I tweet about? " Cody wondered.

" What your doing, small tips on how to stay dashing for the day, tell the fans what is new. " Mike shrugged. " Oh! Argue with random wrestlers, like, bash on them. It's quite fun. "

" It really is entertaining. " Joey admitted with a laugh.

" Agreeable. " Frannie giggled.

" First tweet: Twtter, you're so confusing. This is NOT Dashing. " Cody smirked, typing in the tweet. " Holy crap! I've already gotten 100 followers! "

" You're Cody Rhodes for crying outloud. " Mike laughed. " Enjoy it. "

" Oh, this is going to be fun. " Frannie snickered.

" Let's see. " Cody had his tounge out just a smidge, hanging over his bottom lip.

He examined the world of Twitter, along with his girlfriend and two friends to guide him.

* * *

" That is a pretty interesting plan. " Ted admitted as John had finished demonstrating the plot.

" We know. Finally, Vince put in a smart plan. " Randy snorted.

" You're right about that one. " Ted smirked.

Then there was silence between the three of them.

" Ted, look man. You know I'm not mad at you, right? " Randy set straight.

" No. " Ted whispered.

" Well, I'm not. " Randy revealed. " I'm just upset at the fact that you did that to Cody. "

" I know Randy, I know about that. " Ted blurted with fury.

" Calm down dude, he's just saying. " John interrupted. " We'll all have a meeting before the match on Monday, kapeesh? "

" Sounds good. I gotta go now, can I? " Ted stood to his feet.

" Go on. " Randy jestured the way out for him.

Ted walked awau with a face filled with different emotions.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**YAY! Long Chapter :)**

**I HATE DRAMA D:**

**but it's so addicting XD**

**Reviews? :)**


	33. Chapter 33

It was Monday night, and as said, John called all five of the Legacy members to their lockers to discuss what was going to happen tonight. Once they all got in there, the silence grew more and more. Ted didn't bother looking at Cody or Javier. Mike sat in between Ted and Cody, making sure no fights would break out. John stood before them with Randy by his side, clearing his throat so he could talk.

" So like I said a few days ago we have to discuss what is going on tonight. " John began, looking directly at the four men infront of him.

" You already went through it with us though, why do we have to go through it again? " Ted mumbled under his breath.

" He's just making sure we got it all in our heads you dipshit. " Cody barked, not making eye-contact as he said that.

" Was I talking to you, Runnels? " Ted growled in defense.

" My apologies, Ted. How could I make this up to you? Would you like to kiss my girlfriend again? " Cody hissed with sarcasm.

" She needed to know what a real kiss felt like. You've been giving her some pretty fake ass makeouts. " Ted mocked with a smirk on his face.

Cody stood to his feet, furiously rushing at Ted to pop him one in the face. Mike clutched onto Cody's shoulders, yanking him back.

" ENOUGH! " John shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Cody sat himself down, shaking off Mike. He was breathing hard, biting hard on his tounge to keep from screaming something.

" Put this bullshit behind for a few minutes while I go through this. You all have to go out there, and pretend like there is nothing wrong! So just knock your shit off, and start acting like MEN. " John demanded, his Papa John side coming out.

Javier, Mike, and Alex sat there silently, not being included in this scholding.

" I know the both of you are angry, but please, focus? " Randy asked softly but sternly.

The silence continued on.

" Alright. " John coughed. " I'm in a match tonight, we all know that. I start to fight, but I begin to lose. Triple H attempts to hit me with a Pedigree. I get out of it, and hit him with the Attitude Adjustment. I win. Nexus comes out, they surround me in the ring. They circle around me as Wade tried talking me into joining them... "

" ... We come out. We surround the outside of the ring. I go in the ring to confront Wade. We get into eachother's faces, and I throw him the challenge. We all leave, but the Nexus comes and attacks us in the middle of the ramp. They are dominating in the process... " Randy added.

"... Then here I come. I help you all out, and I leave Wade untouched. He has fear and anger in his eyes, and scurries off stage. We all stand there, looking at the crowd. Then we go in, leaving the WWE Universe to believe I'm teaming up with Legacy. " John finished.

The guys nodded, looking up at Randy.

" So we're good? " Randy asked.

" Yeah. " They all said in harmony.

" Good. So behave yourselves like men. " John ordered, eyeing Ted and Cody.

" Go get ready. " Randy shooed them off.

They all got up and left the room. Mike sighed, walking out with Alex.

" I'm not really happy about this. " He admitted, making a frown face.

" Don't worry man, you'll be okay. Remember, I'm there to back up up. " Alex comforted, patting Mike's shoulder.

Mike sighed once again, biting the corner of his lip.

* * *

It was time for the match, and everyone stood in the corrider before Legacy had to go out there and interrupt. Mike avoided telling Joey about what was going on tonight, and so did Cody. They didn't want the girls attempting to come in do something against the script. The stage manager ordered them to go out there so they could walk out soon. Cody and Mike kissed Frannie and Joey goodbye, and walked with the rest of the guys up the stairs. As they stood behind the curtain, Randy looked into the mirror that hung there. He got in the zone by staring into his eyes. Once their music started to play, and they walked out. The crowd went wild! Alex accompanied Mike at one side of the ring, watching as Ted, Cody, and Javier took the rest of the three sides of it. Randy crawled into the ring, standing side by side to Wade and John.

" Who do you think you are interrupting me, Wade Barrett? " Wade snarled.

" Last time I checked, I was Randy Orton. " Randy answered back, a smirk on his face.

" Well I'm in the middle of recruiting John into the Nexus, so why don't you take your little Legacy boys and get out of my ring! " Wade shouted.

" See that's your problem, Barrett. You try so hard to get the best into that shitty group of yours! " Randy yelled, getting the Viper stare into his eye.

" Shitty? We're not the ones with the talentless fathers! And the stuck up cocky twins. " Wade said, referring to Dusty Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Sr, Bob Orton, and Mike & Alex.

All five men outside the ring attempted to jump in and tackle Wade, but Randy flashed them looks to stop in their tracks. Randy and Wade began to argue about who's team is better, but Randy stopped it by putting his hand in Wade's face.

" In order to figure who's team is on top. we'll have to settle it in a match. " He informed, the crowd reacting wildly.

" What kind of challenge? " Wade questioned.

" This Sunday at Fatal 4-Way, the Legacy against Nexus. " Randy stated, looking at his members around the ring, and then eyeing all the Nexus members around him. " We win, the Nexus has to break up. "

The crowd cheered, but the Nexus growled in disagreement.

" And if you guys lose? " Wade pressed with a snarl.

" We break up. " Randy shrugged.

The crowd didn't enjoy that too well, booing at the thought of the Legacy being over, and the Nexus continuing on.

Wade smirked, enjoying the reactions. " You're on Orton. "

" Great, so we'll see you there. " Randy nodded, tossing the mic to the floor, sliding out of the ring like a Viper. He was joined by the rest of his team, as they started to make their way up the ramp. As they got to the middle of it, the Nexus jumped out of the ring and began to attack them. Alex swished out of the way, making sure Mike was alright. Justin went after Mike, leaving David to attack Cody, Michael to attack Ted, and Heath to attack Javier. Randy and Wade argued as they fought. In a matter of seconds, Nexus gained control and began to beat the living crap out of the Legacy. Justin grabbed ahold of Mike, and ran him into the steel stairs by the ring. His leg snapped by the force impact, causing him to wince in pain. Justin walked backwards, looking rather proud of his work. Alex stoodby, and saw what Justin had did. Just like he had promised earlier, he hit Justin from the back, knocking him over. When that happened, John ran out of the ring to assist the Legacy. He started slamming the Nexus members into the walls, on the floor, giving them his finishing move. Everything you could ever imagine, he delivered it until they were all scared helpless by the entrance. Wade stood up out of all of them, out of breath. He glared confused and angrily at them all, leading his men out. The crowd went crazy, being utterly confused. The guys all looked around the crowd, taking in their roars. John accompanied them out of the arena, leaving the WWE Universe confused. As they walked out, Javier and Alex helped Mike up and carried him out.

_" Is he joining forces with them? " Cole asked the King._

_" Well why else would they interrupt this? " King answered._

_" I'm hearing word that Miz's leg could possibly be broken! " Cole announced._

_" That's not awesome. " King commented._

_" This is no time for your joke, King. This is serious. What's Legacy going to do without him? " Cole sighed._

_" They'll find a way, it's Randy Orton for crying out loud! " King reassured in comfort to Cole's sadness._

* * *

" Please just, get me the doctor. " Mike whimpered to Alex, holding onto his limp upper leg.

" Javvy's already on it. " Alex reassured, wishing this wasn't apart of the script.

Out of no where, Joey and Frannie ran up to the guys, panting out of breath.

" WHAT THE HELL! One minute my boyfriend if okay, the next he has an injured leg! " Joey shouted in frustration. " I thought they were suppose to follow the script! "

Mike frowned, feeling horrible that he didn't inform her about the situation.

" And this! How are you suppose to be dashing with a wound like this? " Frannie cried to Cody, pointing to the wound on his right face, on his jawline.

" Girls, please calm down. " Randy asked politely, holding an ice pack to his shoulder, the one he had injured before.

" It was all script. " John informed.

" This was in the script? " Joey exclaimed. " Then what the hell is going to happen this weekend! "

" Joey... " Randy scholded calmly. " Kiley here is going to take his place. "

Joey's head swung around, looking at Alex.

" You're taking his spot? " She asked.

" Yeah, it's the plan. He's taught me well, and I've been training with these guys. " Alex nodded. " I think we'll be good. "

Joey pressed her lips together, turning her attention back to Mike.

" It hurts. " Mike cried as he saw from a distance the medical doctor rushing to his need.

" Excuse me, Miss. " The doctor excused, sliding in between Mike and Joey.

Joey pouted, not enjoying this side of Mike she was seeing. She turned to look over at Frannie, who was helping Cody clean up his cut. Her eyes slowly scanned over to see Ted holding an icepack to his bruised head. It was kind of depressing to see him be so alone, and not in conversation with the rest of them like the good old days. _Why was everything so hard now?_ She thought.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA.**

**I LAAVEE IT :D**

**Poor Mizzy & Cody :(**

**Reviews? :)**


	34. Chapter 34

It was Friday in the noontine, and Joey was still furious, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend was now having to rest in his room all alone, with a broken leg, all because of her ex-boyfriend. Even though it was scripted, she quite frankly just wanted to give him a piece of her mind. When she found him coming out of his hotel room she rushed over to him and pushed him into the wall.

" What the fuck was that out there you douchebag! " She shouted, the look of anger in her eyes was blazing.

" What the hell are you talking about? " Justin asked, being instantly angered by her push.

" Just one time, could you have continued to go against the script and NOT break Mike's arm? " She exclaimed, thinking of the pain Mike was in earlier, and winced softly.

" I'm sorry that I would like to keep my job here in the WWE! " He apologized sarcastically. " I wouldn't have gone against the script even if it was my own best friend. "

" Don't lie, you know damn well that if the WWE Writers told you to beat the hell out of Wade with a steel chair, your ass would have found your way around it! " She mocked.

" And why is that? " He asked, being slightly offended.

" Becauae you're just a bitch ass punk like that. " She admitted, giving him a hard slap across the face.

" Okay okay. " He nodded, placing his hand over his heated cheek. " I understand that. Well, in all honestly, I don't have the time to be listening to this bullshit rant, so I'll see you in 6 days. I'll hand you tissue when Legacy breaks up. "

Justin walked off, leaving Joey there with her mouth wide open.

* * *

" I can't do it, Frannie. " Cody admitted, running his hands through the little hair he had on his head.

" Do what? " Frannie asked confused.

" I can't work with Ted. " He sighed.

" Me either. " Javier added, butting into their conversation.

Frannie and him hadn't spoken since the incident. She was a tad bit upset with him after he let Ted get the best of his emotions, blurting out to everyone what had happened.

" I think we all need to talk this out. " Frannie suggested quietly.

" Ted isn't here though. " Javier pointed out, looking around the room.

Frannie nodded, walking out of the room to go across the hall to Ted's room. She knocked, and waited patiently for an answer. When he opened the door, he looked rather suprised to see her standing there.

" Frannie. " He coughed. " What are you doing here? "

" Can you come talk with us, in the room? " She pleaded, looking back to point to the open door with Cody standing in it.

Ted hesitated, but nodded his head as he shut his door behind him. He followed her into the room, and shut the door once he got inside.

" I know we all aren't on the same boat, but to be honest, I wish we were. " Frannie informed quietly. " I know what you did was wrong Ted, it wasn't right to me. I let it go, I can't hold a grudge against someone who's close to my heart. "

Ted pressed his lips together, and nodded his head. He knew in his mind that he did screw up, and he wished the same as her.

" I'm sorry, Ted. " Javier said aloud. " I'm sorry man, for blowing up on you at the bar. It wasn't right, and I truly am sorry. I didn't want them to Cody to find out the way he did, but let's face it, we all do some pretty dumb shit when we're drunk. Am I right? "

" You're right. " Ted nodded. " And I'm sorry too, for talking shit to you for no complete reason. I know you'll treat Maryse right, you're that kind of guy. Like you said, we do some pretty stupid shit when we're drunk. I for one, make mistakes. "

Cody stood there, his arms folded. Even though he had already mentally forgiven Ted for his actions, he was still very upset about being around him. His job came first, and honestly, he needed his best friend back.

" Cody, " Ted started, turning to him. " I know, I said some pretty harsh things to you the other day, but I want to apologize. I just didn't know what came across on me, I've never acted so childish in my life before. It scared me to be honest. You're my best friend, I shouldn't have kissed your girlfriend behind your back and not tell you. She's a really great girl, and she deserves to be with you, not me. You both were made for eachother, and nothing can ever break that apart. "

Frannie and Cody looked at eachother, and slightly smiled.

" I forgive you, Ted. " Cody said, turning his attention back to Ted. " I was pretty pissed off at you, so those words I said to you were all apart of that. I can't stay mad at you no more man, I feel like I'm missing something. My best friend. "

Ted smiled, nodding his head. Cody opened up his arms, telling Ted to give him a brotherly hug. Ted walked forward, and hugged Cody.

" Frannie, I'm sorry too. " Javier confessed, walking up to her as he embraced her into a hug.

" It's okay, best friend. " She smiled, accepting his apology as she squeezed him.

Everything was falling back into order now, things were about to start getting normal once again.

* * *

Joey ran down the hallways of the hotel room, going towards Randy's room. She wanted an answer from him, and she wanted it now. Not paying any attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone, causing her to spring backwards.

" Ow! " She cried out, rubbing her now sore head.

" Are you alright, Jay? " The voice asked, the accent being thick with Southern in it.

" My head hurts. " She frowned, opening up her eyes to see Ted standing over her with a worried expression. " Teddy, hi. "

" Hi. " He laughed lightly, reaching out his hand for her to grab.

She did so, being lifted back to her feet.

" I'm sorry, I'm just in a rush to go talk to Randy. Is he in there? " She said quickly.

" No, he's with John in the cafeteria downstairs. What's the matter? " He asked, noticing her rush.

" I need to ask him why Vince is making the Legacy split up in two days instead of the Nexus. " She answered, making a stern angry face.

" What? Who said that? " Ted questioned, being just as stunned as she was.

" Justin told me. " She growled at the sound of his name.

" Lying little bastard. " Ted snarled, thinking of the things he could do to injure Justin. " He's lying to you, Joey. "

" Really? " Joey exclaimed. " So Nexus is breaking up? "

" Yes. Vince thinks it's best for them to. " Ted nodded.

" Thank GOD! " She sighed in relief.

" So calm down little missy, and go entertain Mike for us eh? " Ted suggested with a smile and a wink.

" We'll watch Criminal Minds together and eat Peanut M&M's. " Joey squealed in happiness, clapping her hands.

" Did I just hear someone say Peanut M&M's! " Cody shouted, opening the door to his room instantly.

Ted and Joey exchanged looks, and began to laugh.

" This kid. " Ted smirked, shaking his head.

" Oh, are we all happy now? " Joey asked, seeing how Ted and Cody smiled and laughed together.

" Yes. " They answered her, giving eachother high fives.

" YAY! " She jumped up and down with her happy face.

* * *

Relaxing in their hotel room, Evan and Melissa enjoyed eachother's presence by watching a little television. Evan eventually got tired of seeing Pauly D, Vinny, and the Situation on the screen, so he took it upon himself to turn it off.

" Hey! I was watching that. " Melissa frowned.

" Oh, psh. " Evan smirked, putting his headphones against her belly.

He turned on some of his Heavy Metal Screamo music, and danced to it as it played against her stomach. Only a few seconds of the song, Melissa yanked off the headphones from her stomach.

" Hey! " He frowned, reaching down the pick up the headphones she had tossed to the floor.

" Bad Munchkin! " She scholded, wagging her finger.

" Oh, what kind of music should I put on for them then? " He asked, being upset that he couldn't show the babies real music.

" This kind! " She exclaimed, reaching over to grab her Ukelele from the dresser.

Making random music play, she sang " ya ya ya ya ya ya! "

Evan tried his best to not laugh at her, finding her playing incredibly adorable. When she finished, she placed the Ukelele on the bed and made spirit fingers.

" Now THAT'S! music. "

" Mhmm, right. What kind of music would you call that? " Evan questioned with a smirk.

" Dazzingly music! " Melissa nodded, " Duh! "

" Your lyrics were ' ya ya ya ya ', How long did it take you to write it? " Evan snickered.

" Longer than that trash you listen to. " She snapped back at him, refferring to his music.

Evan coughed, " Your hormones babe. "

A frown appeared on Melissa's face.

" I'm sorry. " She apologized.

" It's okay, I love you. " He grinned, placing his lips against her's.

" I love you too. " She giggled, kissing him back.

* * *

" I just love this show! " Joey sighed in happiness, talking about Criminal Minds.

" Then why don't you just marry the show? " Mike suggested with sarcasm and a laugh.

" Am I sensing some jealousy from the awesome one? " She joked.

" Psh, to the show? Never! I'm the Miz! And I'm awesome!" He reminded, extending the awesome.

Joey giggled, frowning as the show went to commercial. " Damn commercials! Ruining my Criminal Minds. "

Mike laughed, " You're more entertaining then the stupid show. "

The Gray for Men's Hair commercial came on, showing middle aged men with gray hair.

" I'd totally go for a guy with hair like that, Pepe Le Pue style. " Joey said outloud.

Mike looked over at her, his eyebrows raised.

" What? " She asked, noticing his expression.

" You're kidding me? "

" Nope. " She shook her head.

" This, " He said, making a circle in the air around his mohawk. " Is never, ever! going gray. "

" You're lame. " She said, sticking out her tounge.

" Do you want to see this awesomeness turn gray? " He asked, knowing her answer already.

" NO NO NO! I LOVE IT! " She said quickly, kissing his cheek.

" That's what I thought. " He laughed, kissing the top of her head.

" You're so cute Mizzles. " Joey smiled, looking into his blue eyes.

" You're even cuter. " Mike grinned, kissing her nose.

She giggled, burying her head into his neck.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**YES YES.**

**UPDATED :D**

**Reviews? :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Mike slowly lifted himself up from laying down, swinging his legs over to touch the ground gently. His plan was to get ready to go to the PaperView tonight, to support the guys. Attempting to lift himself up off the bed, he leaned on his right leg for support. His cast reminded him that his left leg was injured, and he shouldn't use it. Turning against the doctor's orders, he turned around to grab ahold of his crutches. He limped over to the closet, accidently hitting his casted leg against the wall.

" Ow! Shit shit shit. " He cursed, leaning against the wall.

Joey rushed out of the bathroom where she was getting ready, to see what had happened.

" WHAT! " She asked, seeing that his hand was touching his casted leg. " What the hell are you doing? "

" I want to go with you, to the arena. " He explained, wincing in the pain he was still in.

The hit had triggered the pained leg to react horribly.

" Oh no no no, get back in bed mister. " She ordered, pointing to the bed.

" But... " He was about to beg, but she shook her head.

" No but's, come on. " She sighed, helping him over to the bed.

" This isn't fair, I want to go! " Mike whined as he got into a comfortable position on the bed.

" The doctor said you needed to stay home and rest, you can't be walking around everywhere on your leg babe! " Joey instructed, laying herself down next to him.

" Stay with me, please. " He asked with a cute pout.

Joey grinned, kissing his pouty lips. " Okay " She agreed.

" Yay! " Mike clapped, kissing her forehead. " I'll have the entertainment I need. "

" We can watch White Chicks! I'm in dire need of laughter. " Joey giggled, suggesting one of her all-time favorite flicks.

" I'm down with that. " Mike laughed. " As long as I get popcorn, and a Pepsi. "

Joey looked over at him, and squinted her eyes at him.

" That's another reason I dislike the cast on your leg. " She growled, standing to her feet to go get them their movie snacks.

" YOU'RE AWESOME I LOVE YOU! " He called out with a smile.

* * *

" Awww! Well tell Mizzy we all miss him. " Frannie said into the phone.

" Who's that? " Cody asked, mouthing his words.

" Joey. " Frannie mouthed back, listening to the words Joey spoke. " Enjoy that! Have fun kay? "

Cody nodded his head, now understanding what was going on.

" I love him too. " Frannie laughed. " Bye Joey. " She closed her phone.

" What happened? " Cody asked once she hung up.

He was combing his hair while looking into the mirror in his ring attire.

" Mike tried to come here, but she stopped him. " Frannie explained with a giggle.

" Oh, the typical Mike thing to do. " Cody snickered, stuffing the comb into his bag. " There, all dashing now. "

Frannie laughed, jumping up to plant a kiss on his cheek. " Yes, yes you are. "

" Codeman, bro we gotta get out there. " Ted reminded as he walked in.

Cody looked at the clock on the wall, and nodded. " Great, I'll meet you guys by the corridor in a few. "

" Okay. " Ted smiled, leaving the room once again.

" Good luck out there! Take care of that dashing face of your's will ya? " Frannie instructed with a sweet smile.

" I'll do my best, love. " He grinned, placing his lips on her's.

They stood there for a minute, in a deep kissing session. It was before Randy walked in, coughing to interrupt them. The two of them turned around, Frannie's face turning a light pink.

" Cody, come on. " Randy smirked, jesturing Cody to move away from her.

" Awwww. " Cody frowned, planting a kiss on top of her head before he slumped over to Randy who ruffled his little bit of hair.

"Good luck! " Frannie smiled, waving at the boys as they walked off.

Realizing she was now alone, she left the room to roam around the arena to find company. Leading herself towards a girl and a familiar guy, she cleared her throat softly to grab their attention.

" Frannie! " John greeted as he turned around in a circle.

" Oh! Papa Johns! " Frannie exclaimed, giving him a hug.

" Have I ever introduced you to my wife? " John asked, placing his arm around the not so short brunette girl next to him.

Her skin was tan, and her eyes fit her cheesy smile.

" No I don't believe you have, it's been like almost a year since I've known you too. " Frannie said, laughing a little.

" Well then, " John chuckled. " Frannie, this is my beautiful wife Janine. Janine, this is Frannie. "

" It's nice to meet you! I've heard a lot of you, and the crazy silly things you do. " Janine giggled, reaching out her arms to offer a hug.

Frannie smiled, taking the hug. " I've heard a lot of you too! John talks nothing but sweet and cute things about you. "

The two smiled at eachother, John leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips.

" What brings you here tonight? " Frannie asked politely.

" This is big! " Janine giggled. " I had to come support the guys. "

" Plus, she's going to be with us for a while. " John added.

" Oh yeah? Sweet! Another girl on the road. " Frannie grinned.

" Party time! " Janine laughed. " By the way, you can call me Lilo. "

" Oh! Like Lilo & Stich! You look like her. " Frannie giggled softly.

" I've heard that a lot growing up. " Lilo laughed, wrapping her arms around John's waist.

John nodded with his usual dimple showing smile, turning his focus to the television screen nearby. The Nexus vs. The Legacy match had begun, causing all three of them to grab chairs to sit and watch.

* * *

_" The Battle Royal Match, King. Who are you hoping comes out a winner? " Cole asked, focusing on the ten men in the ring._

_" I'm rooting for the Legacy. The Nexus have taken it way too far, I want them broken apart. " King replied. " What about you, Cole? "_

_" Just what you chose. " Cole nodded._

The bell rang, signaling the match to start. Randy went towards Wade, Cody towards Heath, Ted towards David, Javier towards Michael, and Alex towards Justin. They began to swing punches, kicks, slaps, and all of that. After knocking out nearly all four Nexus men, the Legacy partnered up and tossed Wade out of the ring.

_" And there goes the main leader of Nexus! This can't be a good sign! " King exclaimed as Wade left the arena in anger._

The Nexus men grouped up to focus their attack on Randy, eliminating him as the Legacy boys lay on the canvas in pain.

_" There goes Randy just seconds after Wade! This isn't good King. " Cole shouted. _

They jumped to their feets as soon as Nexus turned around, knocking them all out. Cody picked up Otunga, tossing him into the steel bar. Otunga cried in agony, losing all his immediate strength. After literally putting Michael unconcious, Javier helped Cody to lift Otunga over the top rope.

_" Second member of Nexus is out! " King exclaimed._

After a matter of minutes, it came down to only one member from each group left. They were Javier, and Justin. Javier waved over the refferee, telling him to get him a microphone. The ref did so, handing it to Javier.

" Justin man, we should end this the better way. " Javier suggested, his breathing was heavy.

Justin stood there, clutching onto his sore ribs. He was breathing just as hard, showing a confused expression.

" Let's call it a truce, yeah? " Javier smiled, reaching out his hand.

Justin hesitated for a moment, before he eventually grabbed Javier's hand. They shook hands with a smile. Until Javier yanked his hand with full force, lifting Justin off the floor with his other hand, tossing him out of the ring. The crowd went wild, not expecting that to happen after what he had just told him.

_" What the hell! " King cried._

_" HE DID IT! Javier Ortega has rised to the top, proving to the WWE Universe that he is the real deal, and won the Battle Royal! Nexus is no more, Legacy is forever more! " Cole gleamed in joy._

The rest of Legacy came out to congratulate Javier, leading him out of the arena.

* * *

" Fans? " Randy asked confused.

" Yeah, one of them told the security guard that she knows you but he isn't sure. " Frannie explained.

" Really? Hm, I'll go take a look. " Randy shrugged, walking towards the backstage entrance. He noticed a familiar looking girl, with long dirty blonde hair, the hair that didn't deserve the name dirty blonde.

" Ashley? " He questioned unsurely.

The girl's head jerked up, a smile spreading across her jawline.

" Randy! " She beamed.

Randy's smile grew wide, picking his wife up to spin her around in a circle.

" What the heck are you doing here? " He asked in shock.

" You didn't think I would miss the day my husband and his boys took out the Nexus now! " She laughed, kissing his lips.

" I was hoping you wouldn't. " Randy snickered, looking at the red head and the brunette blonde next to her. " May I ask who these young ladies are? "

" Oh, this is Chrissy & Ashley. my two friends. "Ashley introduced.

" It's nice to meet you! " Emma blurted with a small giggle.

" You're bald. " Chrissy smirked.

" You're blonde. " Randy returned with a smirk.

" Baldylocks. " Chrissy snorted.

" Chrissy! " Ashley scholded. " I'm sorry hon, she's just a little open. "

" It's okay, this is a start of a new friendship! " Randy laughed, being easily amused with Chrissy's personality. " Come on, we're going out to the club. You can get to know the guys there! "

" Sounds great! " Emma & Chrissy nodded with joy.

* * *

" So let me get this straight, she called you Baldylocks? " Cody asked, his arm around Frannie's shoulder.

" Yup. " Randy nodded with a chuckle.

" I like that name, she's a clever girl. " Frannie joked. " I'll have to ask permission to use that. "

Randy gave her a hard glare, shaking his head.

" Let me just go talk to her. " Frannie giggled, turning around to see Chrissy with Alex.

" Oh why look at that! Boy gots game after all. " Cody teased.

" He's not the only one. " Randy smirked, pointing towards Ted and Emma.

" I knew they would end up with those two. " Ashley admitted with a giggle.

" Really? " Randy asked.

" Yeah! Alex is Chrissy's favorite, she loves her some A-Ri! For Emma, Teddy has been her favorite for a long time now, she can't get enough of him. " Ashley explained.

" Haaaaaaiiiii. " Frannie smiled with a giggle squeal. " How cute! "

* * *

" Will you dance with me, Ted? " Emma asked shyly.

" Of course! " Ted agreed, lifting her up from the chair with his hand.

" This isn't a slow song though. " Emma reminded.

" It's all good, I'll show you some of my master moves. " Ted laughed, beginning to dance like his usual idiotic self.

Emma watched in amusement, not being able to not take her eyes off of his butt that swung in circles as he did the cabbage patch. After a few more seconds of staring, she joined in on his dancing. All eyes were on their dancing, and all they did was continue on with it.

" You're a good dancer, Emma. " He complimented with a smile.

" Me? Nah! You're the one who gets millions of compliments on your moves. I just get one. " She smirked.

" One could mean a million, better than a million could. " Ted reminded with a wink.

Emma giggled, her eyes shining.

" Thank you, Teddy. " She grinned.

" Your accent... where are you from? " He asked, directing her to some seats.

" Texas. " She replied. " I use to have a thick southern accent but it went away due to living in California. "

" Oh! Well being around me a lot more will bring it back. "

" I'll be around you a lot? " She asked.

" I sure hope so. " He said shyly.

With a wide smile, she bit her lip and nodded. " I'd love to. "

* * *

" Oh you fancy huh? " Alex laughed as him and Chrissy talked about everything and anything.

" I loved it when you said that to Eve! It was like, pure epicness. " Chrissy giggled.

" I can't believe they put that in the script in the first place. " He shook his head as he continued to laugh.

" I congratulate them for doing that. " She smiled.

" You're accent, I'm just dying of how beautiful it sounds. " Alex admitted with a sly grin.

" I don't like it at all, I want your accent. " She mumbled.

" My accent? I have an accent? " He was confused.

" Of course! Your American Accent! I love it, love it love it love it. " She nodded.

" You can have it! I would love an accent like your's. " He snickered.

" It's official then! Kevin Kiley aka Alex Riley, and Chrissy Madrid are switching accents. " She announced with a smile.

" That's just not weird at all. " Randy interrupted with a chuckle, Ashley's hand linked with his.

" Baldylocks, may I help you? " Chrissy torted.

Alex laughed, holding it in after a while. " Excuse me, did you just call him Baldylocks? "

" Yep. " She nodded, her lips pressed together.

" Okay I just can't. " Alex laughed, hiding his head in his hands.

" This is just pure brilliance, I know! " She smiled innocently, making two thumbs up.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**OOOOH YEAAAH LONG CHAPTERS YEAAAH!**

**This one simply amused me in every way XD**

**Reviews Por Favor? :)**


	36. Chapter 36

" Is everyone here? " Frannie cleared her throat, looking around the room.

" I think so. " Randy nodded, holding a notebook against his chest.

" Sweet, now let's begin. " She smiled. " So we're all obviously here to discuss Cody's SUPRISE Birthday Party. "

" It's a Suprise? " Javier asked.

" Yes, it is. " Randy answered.

" Now it's going to be this coming weekend, and we need some of your help. " Frannie informed. " Myself, Randy, and Ashley are taking over the place for the party. "

" Any takers for the Guest List? " Randy asked, looking around the room for hands.

" We'll do it! " Lilo offered, linking her arm with John's.

" Great! " Randy smiled, writing down their names next to the Guest List. " Anyone for the Music? "

" Let the Music Masters take this one. " Mike smirked, referring to him and Joey.

" Right. " Randy snickered, writing them down. " Food? "

" Ted shook take that one. " Frannie giggled.

" I'll gladly take it. After all, I do know what my best friend likes to eat. " Ted smirked.

" Awesome, so Ted will do the good. Emma, do you want to help him out? " Randy said, looking at her.

" Sure, it'll be fun. " Emma nodded with a grin.

" What about Decorations? " Randy asked.

" Ooh! Us! I love decorating things to make them look pretty. " Melissa raised her hand happily.

" Not pretty, DASHING! " Frannie smiled.

" Of course. " Evan laughed.

" Could we help out with the decorations too? " Alex asked, pointing to himself and Chrissy.

Chrissy's eyes gleamed, being immediately excited to work with Alex. The other night they had hit it off, and were becoming really close.

" Yeah! We could use the extra help. Evan can't do it by himself, because well, you know. " Melissa said, pointing to her stomach.

" Oh yeah, we know. " Alex smirked with a smile.

" So it's settled! We got it all covered. Now let's get to work guys! " Frannie clapped as everyone began to leave the room.

* * *

" We're in charge of the most important part of a party. " Ted reminded Emma as they drove to the local catering business.

" Of course! The food is the legit reason I even attend parties. " Emma smirked.

" Same here! Also, if someone invites me over to hang out or something, I have to make sure there will be food. " Ted nodded.

" Me too! I just love food. It's my best friend. " Emma grinned with a giggle.

" We're like twins. " Ted sniffled, making it seem like he was about to cry.

Emma laughed, covering her mouth to quiet herself down.

" But we don't look alike. " She informed with a little giggle.

" So? We're faternal twins. " Ted explained. " Duh Emma! See this is why I'm the smarter twin. "

" Fine, then I'm the better looking one. " Emma huffed with a sly smile.

" What! No no no, not happening girlie. Nope. " Ted argued, parking the car in the lot.

" Yes, I'm sorry Ted. " She shrugged, about to open her door when his hand reached over to stop her.

He got out of the car, walking over to her side to open the door for her. Blushing lightly, Emma got out of the car and out of the way for him to close her door.

" Thank you. " She smiled.

" No problemo twino. " Ted smiled with a wink. " Let's do this! "

Emma giggled, walking into the building with him infront of her.

* * *

" No Mike, Honey. We need easy to dance to music. Not Bullet for My Valentine. " Joey smirked, shaking her head.

" I thought you liked them! " Mike gasped.

" I do! Just, not party music material. Unless Cody was into that stuff. " Joey explained.

" So what are we going to play? Miley Cyrus or Taylor fucking Swift? " Mike mocked.

" Hey, I like Taylor Swift. " Joey frowned. " And HELL NO! Miley Cyrus is not party music material. Probably for a five year old, but not a twenty-six year old. "

" A five year old with mental issues. " Mike laughed.

" True that. " Joey snickered, scrolling through Cody, Frannie, Ted, Randy, Mike, & Her iPod's. " Oh fuck yeah! This song HAS to be on there! "

" What song? " Mike asked.

" You'll see at the party! " Joey teased.

" Fine. " Mike grumbled, taking Frannie's iPod. " Will we be putting her mexican music on there? "

" Hmm, I don't think so. Cody's not much of a fan of it, and well, we can't dance to her music. " Joeu sighed, with a small giggle at the end.

" I agree a hundred percent! " Mike nodded, shaking his head. " I mean, all that hip moving and feet moving, I don't even got the strength to stand on both legs properly. "

" Oh boy. " Joey laughed, patting his shoulder. " Poor you honey bun. "

" Yes, I know. " Mike cried jokingly, hiding his face.

" You're such a dork. I love you though, you're my dork. " Joey smiled, kissing his cheek.

* * *

" Decorations are always hard to look for. " Melissa whined, waddling throughout the store with Evan, Chrissy, and Alex by her side.

" Only if you're ego is prego. " Alex commented with a smirk.

" Oh you think you fancy huh? " Melissa snapped at him with an evil grin.

" Hey! That's my phrase! " Alex cried.

" Not anymore. I stole it from you! " Melissa laughed in a joking evil way.

Chrissy and Evan stood next to eachother, sneaking away to go look for decorations.

" Where did they go? " Alex asked, turning around in a full circle.

" NOOOOOO! " Melissa cried.

" We're over here! " Evan called out once he heard his girlfriend wail.

" Found them! " Alex shouted with a smile, walking over casually to the two.

" Lookie! I like these decorations. " Chrissy showed them, a smile on her face.

" Oh, those are pretty fancy! " Alex agreed.

" Me gusta! " Melissa nodded.

" Frannie. " Evan laughed.

" Let's get them! " Chrissy giggled, running off with Alex to the registers after they grabbed all the decorations needed.

Evan walked after them, as Melissa waddled behind.

* * *

" I really love this hall. " Ashley gleamed, standing in the middle of it.

" I do too! " Frannie agreed with a smile.

" Would it fit all the people Lilo & John are going to invite? " Randy asked, making sure there would be enough room.

" Well from what Lilo told me over text, I'm pretty sure it will. " Ashley informed.

" Alright then, let's rent it out. " Randy grinned, closing his notebook.

" YES! " Frannie smiled with a giggle.

" HOORAH BROSISTER! " Ashley exclaimed, putting up her hand for Frannie to high five it.

" Fo sho! " Frannie beamed, high fiving Ashley.

" How did I get stuck with the two of you again? " Randy joked with a smirk.

" I'm your wife, DUH. " Ashley giggled, kissing his cheek.

" And I'm your adopted daughter! " Frannie reminded, wiggling her eyebrows in a weird, non romantic way.

" Oh, right. " Randy sighed with a smile.

" Oh you love us. " Frannie smirked.

" Yes, of course I do! " Randy nodded, embracing both girls in a big hug.

" You're so muscular, that you're squishing me to death. " Frannie mumbled. " I'm being killed by a Viper! "

" Run for your lives! " Ashley giggled into Randy's chest.

" I love you girls. " Randy laughed, letting them go.

He planted a kiss on Ashley's lips, and a kiss on the top of Frannie's head.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**I haven't been on my game with my updates on either stories lately.**

**I'VE LOST MY LOVELY MOJO.**

**MOJO JOJO! OH NO.**

**Reviews? :)**


	37. Chapter 37

It was finally the day of Cody's 26th Birthday Party, July 2nd, 2011. Everyone had went to set up the hall, putting all their hardwork on display. After they finished, they went back to the hotel to get ready for the party. Everyone except Frannie had to make sure they didn't bump into Cody, to avoid conversation and possible spoiling of the party. Frannie kept Cody in his hotel room. They were getting ready to go to a movie, where then afterwards, she would take him to the hall where he thinks that she's going to meet Lady Gaga again.

" Hey Frannie? " Cody said, pulling his arms into a dressy long sleeved button up shirt.

" Yeah? " Frannie replied, strapping her heals on.

" Tell me why again, why are we going to the movies two days after my birthday? "

" Because it's the mexican thing to do. "

Cody laughed, shaking his head. " If you say so. "

" Now come on! We're gonna miss the movie. " Frannie informed, pulling at his arm.

" Alright alright let's go. " Cody chuckled, as he followed her out.

* * *

" What movie did they go see again? " Mike asked Joey, who was in the bathroom.

" I think some comedy, I don't remember. " Joey replied, sliding into her black dress with a hot pink stripe at the waist.

" We better get going then, hon. Their movie is probably almost done. " He reminded.

Just as he finished his sentence, she stepped out of the restroom. Mike's mouth dropped, being instantly blinded by her beauty. Her brunette hair was curled perfectly, being pinned back in the middle with a hot pink ribbon to match the rest of her outfit.

" Do you like? " She grinned.

" You look amazing! " He complimented. " Or as Frannie would say... Me Gusta. "

Joey giggled at his attempt at a spanish accent. " Emma too! "

" That's right! They are like the Me Gusta Girls. " Mike snickered.

" The Me Gusta Girls. " Joey laughed. " You're so funny! "

" Thank you. I'm just that awesome. " Mike smirked.

" Okay Awesome One, let's go! " She danced her way out of the door.

" I just love you. " He smiled as he followed her.

" I know! " She squealed.

* * *

Ted, Javier, and Kevin arrived at the hall together jumping out of the car.

" Weren't the girls just behind us? " Javier asked.

" Yes, and now we're here! " Maryse replied, popping up from behind him.

Javier jumped, being startled. He turned around to face her.

" She scared you! " Ted laughed deeply.

" Shut the fuck up! " Javier laughed, shaking his head.

" I'm scary, I'm sorry. " Maryse giggled, flashing him her teeth.

" You're beautiful, that's what you are. " Javier said with a sweet smile.

" Aww! You are so sweet, mon amour. " She grinned, kissing his cheek.

" Let's go inside, it's hot. " Ted suggested, looking at everyone.

" I agree with my twin, let's go inside. " Emma nodded, her accent starting to appear.

" Woah! Your accent is coming back, Em! " Chrissy gasped.

" Thanks to me, myself, and I. " Ted congratulated himself with a smile.

" Damn, all three? " Kevin snickered.

" Shh. " Ted smirked, leading them all inside.

* * *

" I don't want to dance though. " Cody whined, dragging himself to the door of the hall.

Frannie had sent a text to Randy to inform everyone to get in their suprise positions.

" Oh! " Frannie frowned. " Perk up Mr. Grumpy Gills! "

" Fine. " He mumbled, putting on his best smile. " Better? "

" Dashing. " She giggled as he opened the door.

" SUPRISE! " Everyone shouted as he walked through the door.

All Cody could do was smile, and hide his face.

" No you didn't. " He laughed.

" Yes, I did it. " Frannie nodded with a giggle, kissing his cheek. " Happy Birthday, Babe. "

Cody grinned, kissing her lips softly.

" LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED! " Joey exclaimed from the DJ Booth, dancing in place.

Mike sat down on a chair next to her, waving his arms in the air as a dance. Cody walked around, hugging and greeting and thanking everyone in sight.

" Hey man, were you surpised? " Ted asked, being one of the last but not least to get a greeting.

" Yes! I actually thought I was going to dance with Lady Gaga today. " Cody sighed, pretending to be heartbroken.

Javier gasped, looking at Frannie.

" How could you lie to him about such beauty? "

" Hey! She's the first thing that popped up! " Frannie argued.

" Calm down there, little monsters. " Ted smirked, shaking his head.

" Let's dance, twin! " Emma asked, tugging at his arm.

" Let's! " Ted agreed, following her.

An hour into the party, and the food had been served. Cody walked over to Ted and Emma who sat at the table with Javeir and Maryse.

" Ted, Emma. I got to give you props on the food. " Cody smiled.

" I know you bro, it had to be perfect. " Ted laughed.

" I also like these decorations! " Cody exclaimed, turning around in a complete circle.

" Courtesy of moi! " Chrissy said, placing herself in the conversation.

" Wow! I'm impressed! Nicely done. " Cody grinned.

" Thanks, I know. " Chrissy humbly nodded.

* * *

" OH YAY! " Joey exclaimed in happiness, realizing her favorite song was going to come on next.

" What? " Mike asked.

" Gotta go! My jam is about to play! " She said quickly, jumping around to find Frannie, Melissa, and Zack.

" Come on! " She squealed, leading them to the middle of the floor.

Whip My Hair by Willow Smith played throughout the speakers. Immediately, the four of them began to whip their hair, well, back and forth. Cody gave Mike a concerned look, along with Matt.

" I don't know them. " Javier nodded, placing his hands up in surrender.

" Security! " Randy joked.

" They can go have a coke! " Javier laughed, pointing to the door.

Emma and Chrissy giggled, watching Zack whip the little hair he had on his head.

" Why is he even up there? " Ted laughed.

" The song says it doesn't matter if your hair is long or short, you can whip your hair. " Ashley informed with a smirk.

" Wow. " Cody laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**i shall be calling A-Ri by his real name, Kevin now.**  
**and Evan by his name, Matt.**

**Zack will remain Zack, because I don't want to mix up him and Evan.**

**SO YES.**

**Reviews? :)**


	38. Chapter 38

A whole month had passed since Cody's big birthday party. It was now the official year that Frannie & Cody have been a couple. Not counting that one " breakup " they had.

" So Frannie Fran! " Joey sung in a high tone.

" Joey Jo! " Frannie replied in the same way, her feet hanging over the side of Kevin's bed.

" Today is the official year, that you and the Codeman have been together. " Mike said, jumping in, pulling Joey onto his bed.

Frannie nodded with a smile. She had came over to Mike & Kevin's room to chill with them while Cody went man shopping with the guys.

" What do you got planned for the Dashing One? " Mike asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

" I'm not sure yet, I bought him a really nice watch. " Frannie explained, rolling over on her back.

" Is it a dashing watch? " Joey giggled.

" Yes, a very dashing one indeed. " Frannie smiled, picturing the watch in her head.

" Anything else planned? You know like, an extra present? " Mike hinted, whistling lightly.

Frannie's mouth opened in an ' O ' shape, understanding now what Mike was trying to say.

" You gross fool! " Frannie shook her head, tossing a pillow at him. " I'm not planning that. "

" Come on Fran! Give him something extra dashing! " Joey whistled.

" No! " Frannie cried, shaking her head. " I'm not going to plan to have sex with Cody, I don't want to plan something like that. "

" Boo! " Mike and Joey scowled, Mike tossing back the pillow to her.

" How about you guys plan to have sex eh? You know Joey, Mike's birthday is in about two months. " Frannie informed, getting back at them.

Joey's eyes grew big, while Mike coughed.

" Let's leave her alone, babe. " Joey mumbled.

" Right with you on that. " Mike nodded. " Sorry, Frannie. "

" That's what I thought. " Frannie smirked, sitting up.

* * *

" Last minute shopping, I taught you better than this. " Randy scholded, looking at Cody who was scanning the jewelry.

" It's hard to shop when your with her all the time. " Cody grumbled, not finding the correct necklace he wanted.

" Dude, she bought your present already. " Ted smirked.

Cody lifted up his head, " She did? " He asked bluntly.

" Yeah! When a girl says ' I'm going with the girls shopping ', you know she's going shopping. " Ted reminded.

" Of course she's going shopping you dimwhit. " Randy sighed, pushing his palm into his face. " Maybe she did buy it already, there is a good possibly she did. Still Cody, you should have done this sooner. "

" Just make sure you don't tell her you went last minute shopping. " Ted warned. " It looks bad on you. "

" I won't, I'm going to play it off real cool. " Cody sighed.

His eyes met the perfect necklace, setting his frown upside down.

" I found it! " He exclaimed in joy.

The clerk turned around at the loud belting, laughing at Cody's expression, " Have you found what you like, sir? "

" Yes, I want this one. " Cody nodded quickly, pointing to the necklace.

The clerk unlocked the case, and pulled out the necklace gently, placing it on the counter.

" It's beautiful. " Ted awed, smiling at Cody.

" You did good, man. " Randy congratulated, patting Cody's back.

Cody grinned as the clerk ringed him up. He payed for the necklace, and watched as the guy placed it into the fancy little box.

" Here you go, I'm sure she'll love it. " The clerk said, with a sincere smile.

" Thanks man. " Cody smiled, shaking his hand before they left.

* * *

Frannie had just finished curling her hair, just in time. She was getting ready to go out with Cody for their date. Her outfit was casual, but looked a little classy.

" Frannie? " There was a knock at her door.

" Yeah? " She answered.

" It's Randy. " Randy replied.

" Oh, come in Randy. " She allowed.

Randy walked in at her answer, and looked at her as she turned around.

" Awww, look at you. " He grinned. " All prettied up for your date. "

Frannie laughed, looking at herself in the mirror. " Thank you, Randy. "

" Cody told me to come inform you that he's coming up here soon. " Randy announced.

" Oh, are you our new messenger? " She giggled.

" Yes, I'm just that cool of a guy. " He smirked.

" Right. " She nodded, looking back at him. " I'll be waiting for him. "

" Great, I'll go tell him. " Randy laughed, walking over to her, kissing her on the forehead. " You look gorgeous, baby girl. "

" Thank you, again. " Frannie smiled, hugging him. " You're the best, Randy. "

" Your boyfriend beats me at that one though, " Randy chuckled. " You're the best thing to have ever hit that kid. "

" You're just saying that. " Frannie scrunched her nose.

" No, I'm serious baby girl. " Randy nodded. " He deserves the absolute best, and he's gotten it. "

Frannie smiled, feeling a bit sensitive.

" Enjoy yourself tonight, you hear? " Randy snickered, kissing her cheek.

" I will. " Frannie giggled as Randy left.

* * *

" Can I tell you something, Frannie? " Cody asked politely, laying next to her on a blanket.

The both of them were having an outside picnic at the park, with a candle light along side their picnic basket.

" Yeah? " Frannie replied, looking over at him.

His blue eyes popped with the outfit he wore, and the moonlight in his eyes.

" I wanted to do something more special for you, because we've been through quite a lot this past year. I honestly believe that you deserve the world, ahd so much more. I just thought about what you told me one time, about your perfect date, where you would be outside in the park eating mexican food. I just wanted to do something for you that you'd love. " He explained, feeling horrible that they weren't at a fancy restaurant.

" Cody baby, it's... " She assured, but was cut off by him.

" I'll take you out to a nice restaurant tomorrow baby, I promise. We can do all these fancy things, because you deserve it all. " He explained more. " I just want you to be spoiled, so you could know that I would do anything for you... "

Frannie slammed her lips against his, placing her hand gently on his cheek. The kiss got a bit passionate, before she pulled away, leaving Cody to look at her.

" What can I do to make you stop talking this nonsense? " Frannie smirked, shaking her head.

" I'm sorry, but, you deserve a lot. " Cody frowned.

" Baby, just having you in my life makes me the happiest person alive. I don't need fancy things to be satisfied, I've got a great, dashing boyfriend who gives me everything by just breathing! " Frannie smiled, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

Cody smiled, placing his lips against hers once again. Their kiss got passionate once again, and their bodies moved towards eachother slowly. Cody's lips traveled around her jawline, moving his way to her neck to form a hickie in a non noticeable place. Frannie's moan to his kisses, caused Cody to stop and look at her closely. " Are we going to do this? " He asked her. Frannie bit her bottom lip, and thoight for a second. She nodded her head, smiling. " Not here though... " She informed him, being a bit too shy to do something in a public area. Cody grinned, and stood to his feet. He grabbed her hand, lifting her up. " Come on babe. " He tugged gently. " What about our mexican food? " Frannie giggled. " We'll be okay. " Cody snickered, running back to the hotel with her which was down the street from the park.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**.com/2009/03/16/marc-ecko-prez-watch/ - Watch for Cody.**

**.com/jewelry/heart-necklaces/10k-06ct-diamond-heart-and-butterfly-pendant/ - Necklace for Frannie.**

**. - Frannie's Shirt.**

**. - Frannie's Pants.**

**.?productId=4356026&cp=3534618.3534619.3534624.3542203.3536103.3370575 - Cody's Shirt.**

**.?productId=4063793 - Cody's Pants.**

**YAY! UPDATE!**

**Reviews? :)**


	39. Chapter 39

The next day, Frannie woke up in the arms of Cody. She wondered for a split second why she was in his room, but remembered quickly. She smiled to herself, and kissed the cheek of Cody before she gently moved out of his arms. Since she had spent the night in Cody's room, she didn't go back to her room to tell Joey of her sleepover with Cody. Once she slipped out of his grip, Cody shifted around, still in a deep slumber. Frannie giggled to herself as she put on her clothes. She kissed his forehead softly, before she left his room. When she got to her room, she opened the door to find Miz and Joey sitting on Frannie's bed with their arms crossed.

" Where have you been? " Joey asked, with a stern concerned expression.

" We've been worried sick! " Mike exclaimed,

Frannie giggled, shaking her head. " Calm down, Mom & Dad. I was with Cody! "

Mike looked at Joey, who looked right back at him. They smirked, and both stood to their feet.

" You look rather, excited. " Mike pointed out, making his usual expressions.

" Excited? No. " Frannie shook her head in disagreement.

" You're walking funny. " Joey added, pointing to her feet.

" I've always had a funny walk! " Frannie scoffed. " You know that! "

Joey shook her head, like she didn't know about it.

" You look rather, orange too. " Mike told her, placing his hand on Frannie's cheek.

Frannie moved his hand away, scowling at him.

" Yeah. you're glowing. You usually don't glow, you're not tan. You don't tan easily either. " Joey said, touching Frannie's forehead.

" Will you two stop touching me! " Frannie cried, slapping at Mike's hand.

The two snickered together, looking at her with funny faces.

" Then why are you so happy and bubbly? " Mike pondered, trying to get somewhere with her.

" When I spend time with my boyfriend, I'm always happy! " Frannie stated clearly, smiling at the end.

" You're never this happy though! " Joey argued.

" SHE HAD SEX! " Mike accused, pointing at her with his mouth open in a shocked expression.

Joey gasped loudly, pointing at Frannie along with him. Frannie's eyes grew big, her cheeks flushing with embarassment.

" I KNEW IT! " Joey exclaimed, jumping up and down.

" I didn't have sex! You guys are crazy weirdos! " Frannie scowled, blushing madly.

" You did! " Mike snickered, pinching her cheeks. " Don't lie to us, Frannie! "

" I know you better than this, Frannie. " Joey smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. " You and Cody did it. "

Frannie frowned, and squinted her eyes very low to glare at them.

" Don't go be little kids about this, you here me? " She ordered, a straight expression across her face.

Joey and Mike backed up a bit, being stunned by her serious actions. They nodded their heads.

" Good, so I'm gonna get ready, so we can go out to eat lunch as a big group like we planned. I'll see you two later. " Frannie smiled, walking into the bathroom with the outfit she chose to wear.

Once she got in the bathroom, Mike & Joey turned to eachother, both of their mouths were closed.

" Damn, she always gets us. " Joey frowned.

" She's good. She's real good. " Mike nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Everyone decided to eat dinner at the local restaurant, to celebrate a year of knowing eachother. Frannie, Cody, Javier, Maryse, Joey, Mike, Melissa, Matt, Kevin, Randy, Ted, and John. Of course, they had to bring along Chrissy, Emma, Ashley, & Lilo, even though they didn't meet them a year ago.

" I can't believe it's been a year! " Melissa cried, turning to Matt to kiss him on the cheek.

" Thanks to Frannie, we met eachother. " Matt smiled, touching Melissa's stomach.

" Thanks to Frannie, I met Javvy! " Maryse giggled, wrapping her arms around Javier.

" Woah woah woah, why me? " Frannie asked curiously.

" Because you're the one who announced your love for Cody, which we saw. " Randy reminded, pointing to him and Ted, who nodded his head in agreement.

Frannie's face turned a cherry color, remembering that day. Cody noticed, and kissed her warm cheek.

" I'm glad you did that, though. " He whispered into her ear, his cold breath giving her the chills up her spine.

Joey and Mike snickered softly to themselves, recieving an evil eye from Frannie, causing them to stop.

" Hey, don't you think it's Joey who should be thanked? After all, she was the one who scheduled Frannie to be on Frannie to be on Raw. " Javier asked.

" Yes, thank you Javvy. " Joey smirked with cockiness.

" Either way, " John laughed. " These girls obviously have a place in a hearts. "

" Psh, yeah! I haven't known them long, but I already love the heck out of them! " Chrissy exclaimed, smiling at them.

" Aww! " Melissa grinned, holding up a heart with her hands.

" I adore them to the core! Frannie's my Me Gusta Buddie! " Emma explained, fist pumping.

" You know it! "Frannie giggled, fist pumping as well.

" Hanging out with the guys, gets kind of boring sometimes. " Ashley admitted, placing her hand on Randy immediately. " No offence though! I love you all to death, but it's great to have these girls around to hang with! "

" Agreeing with you on that one! " Joey nodded with a smile.

" Let's all just face it, we're the best of friends now, and this past year has been absolutely legit! " Ted exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air with a cheesy smile.

" He's right. " Frannie laughed, linking her arm to Cody's.

" I'm so happy that these two have been dating for a year already. " Lilo said, talking about Cody and Frannie, a wide smile on her face.

" It's a strong relationship. " John added.

Frannie and Cody looked at eachother, and smiled to eachother, acknowledging the facial features of eachother.

" It's quite a good feeling to have known eachother for a year officially. " John announced. " Especially since we've been through so much, and we got through it together. We dealt with Nexus, one of us went through a terrible breakup, a divorce. We went through fights together. Still, we got through it all, with the help of eachother. "

John was always the one with the inspiring, wise words, the way he expressed them. All the gang could do was sit there, and nod in agreement. Mike looked at Joey when he mentioned her breakup with Justin. She didn't make a face, nor a movement. It was official, she forgot about it all. Mike had taken over her mind, and he was all she could think of, day by day. They were in love, it was clear to everyone. Emma looked at Ted when John mentioned his divorce, and to her surpise, Ted acted like it wasn't him who had went through it. Why was he acting like he moved onto someone else?

" I love you guys. " Frannie said aloud, blowing a kiss to all of them.

They then hugged eachother, and kissed eachothers cheeks. It was one of the happiest moments they spent with eachother.

* * *

**Author's Note,**

**Crap Chapter, I sorry! :/**

**But it's an Update, HEEEY!**

**Reviews? :)**


	40. Chapter 40

_September 20th, 2011_

Mike, Kevin, Ted, Randy, Javier, & Cody creeped into Joey & Frannie's hotel room, trying to be as quiet as they possibly could. Today was Frannie's 24th Birthday, they wanted to come wake her up. Joey has recieved a text from Mike to let them inside, so they could accomplish their plans.

" Ready? " Cody prepared them to start singing, looking at all of them.

They all nodded in response, and started to sing loudly, Happy Birthday. Frannie opened her eyes slowly, smiling in embarassment and threw the blanket over her face. Joey giggled, joining in on their singing. Cody waltzed over to the bed, and bent over to pull the blanket off of her. It revealed an embarassed Frannie, curled up in a fetus position.

" Happy Birthday! " Cody exclaimed, pulling an excited expression.

Frannie finally showed her face, and smiled at him.

" Thank you, love. "

" IT'S FRANNIE'S BIRFDAY! " Ted shouted, doing the cabbage patch.

" OH YEAAH FRANNIE'S BIRTHDAY YEAAH! " Javier exclaimed, jumping on Frannie, messing with her hair.

" Get off me you moron! " Frannie groaned laughing.

" Never! " Javier shouted, tickling her sides.

Frannie let out a huge squeal, led after a million tiny giggles. Everyone laughed at the way she reacted, it was surely something different.

" Even at the age of twenty-four, you're still weird. " Mike chuckled as Frannie smoothly moved out from under Javier.

She jumped off the bed, and landed on the floor perfectly. " Oh I look so ugly this morning. " Her fingers ran through her messy brunette hair.

" Is that a gray hair? " Kevin asked, gasping.

Frannie turned around quickly, her skin turning pale." What? " She spun around in a circle. " No! I don't want gray hairs! "

" Frannie! Babe, calm down! " Cody said calmly, wrapping his arms around her, laughing a little. " He's just messing with you. "

" Oh you little asshole. " Frannie growled at Kevin, who just laughed at her.

" Love you too, Frannie. " Kevin smirked, blowing her a kiss.

" I'm gonna go get ready, but thank you guys! " Frannie grinned, hugging each and everyone of the guys, including Joey.

* * *

John tossed himself on the bed him and Lilo shared. Lilo, who was sleeping comfortably at the moment, but giggled as John placed his face right by her's. She ran her hand over his shirtless body.

" I've been thinking about something lately... " John started to say, staring into her eyes.

" And that would be? " Lilo asked, being a little worried.

" I want to retire, from wrestling. " He announced to her.

All she could do was lay there, speechless.

" You love wrestling though! Why? "

" I wanna settle down, you know? I've been at this for ten years now, and I'm not getting any younger. I wanna start a family, Lilo. "

Lilo bit her lip when he had mentioned to start a family. This wasn't a subject they had talked about a lot.

" Are you positive with this decision? " She couldn't help but wonder if he was serious about not being in the WWE anymore.

" I think I am... " John sighed, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

" Whatever your decision is, I'm standing right by you one hundred percent. " Lilo informed him, giving him a comforting smile to let him know it was all okay.

John smiled back, planting a kiss on her lips. Lilo smiled, scrunching her nose into a little smile.

" I love you, Lilo. "

" I love you too, Johnny. "

They hugged while laying down still, holding eachother for a while. Once they let go, John looked at the ceiling, and back to her.

" I'll talk to Vince tomorrow, see what he's gonna do with the company. " John sighed, remembering now that he was pratically the face of the company.

" Oh, that's right. Well sweetie, they still have Randy. You and him are the WWE's Biggest Stars, the crowd loves you guys! " Lilo reminded.

" Randy would be perfect for it. " John smiled.

" Don't worry baby, everything's going to be okay, I promise you. " She smled again.

John kissed her nose gently. He couldn't have been any happier, he was very much in love with Lilo.

* * *

" Hey Frannie! " Joey said, walking up to Frannie, Cody, Melissa, & Matt, who were all sitting outside the hotel in the park area.

" Where would you like to go out to eat for your wonderful birthday? " Mike asked with his smile.

" Uhm, " Frannie thought. " Somewhere Mexican! I haven't had mexican food in a while. "

" Babe, we just had it last month. " Cody said to her.

" We did? " Frannie had poorly forgotten.

" Our anniversary, yes. " Cody reminded.

At the little words he spoke, Mike and Joey giggled softly, but loud enough for them to hear.

" Oh! Yeah you did Frannie! That night was extra spicy, wasn't it " Melissa smirked, wiggling her hips.

" Excuse me? " Cody wondered what she had meant by that.

" Joey told us what happened between the two of you that night. " Melissa giggled, wiggling her finger in a circle around their faces.

Frannie's eyes grew big, " JOEY! " She shreiked.

Joey was startled by the loudness in her voice, and jumped. " Damn Frannie! "

" Why would you, how could, gah! " Frannie growled.

Cody stood there, shaking his head, not amused by Mike & Joey's actions.

" She made me guess. " Melissa added.

" How? " Cody asked.

" Well, me and her were talking about me being pregnant. So I said ' As long as you guys don't have sex, you'll be okay. ' and she said ' One of us recently did have sex though. ' and I said her, but she said no, so I knew it was Frannie! " Melissa explained.

Frannie & Cody exchanged glances, and nodded.

" Run. " They said together to Joey & Mike, who took off, Frannie & Cody chasing after them.

" Oh dear. " Matt sighed with a laugh. " These kids I tell you. Here I am, younger than Mike, but I act so much older! "

" Mike's a kid. " Melissa told him. " We all know that! "

" I agree with you on that one. " Matt nodded, looking over at Melissa with a smile. " Let's ditch them, yes? "

" Yeah. " Melissa giggled, walking off with Matt, waddling away.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**HAPPY BIRFDAY FRANNIE!**

**John, Oh no! :O**

**Mike&Joey vs. Cody&Frannie, YEEESS :D**

**Reviews? :)**


	41. Chapter 41

John took Lilo by the hand, lacing her fingers with her's. Today, he was going to go inform Vince about his recent decision. He gulped, standing a foot away from the door of his office.

" Honey, " Lilo said, tugging at his arm. " Are you alright? "

John nodded his head, taking a deep breath in. " I'm fine. "

" You are aware that he might attempt to keep you to stay, right? " She cautiously warned.

" Yes, I know. I've got it all covered. " John pressed his lips together, looking down at his wife. " Thank you babe. "

Lilo smiled in a comforting way, " No problem. "

He flashed her a smile before he opened the door, knocking on it as he opened it.

" John! Come in. " Vince grinned, waving him in.

John turned to Lilo for a second, her giving him a head nod to let him know she would be outside waiting for him. He walked in, the door shutting after him.

" Sit, sit! " Vince nodded, pointing to the chair.

John sat down like Vince had asked him.

" What brings you here today? " Vince asked, folding his hands together.

" Well Vince, I'd like to tell you about a recent decision I've made. " John started, coughing lightly.

" Which is? "

" I want to retire. " John said, softly but loud enough for Vince to hear him.

Vince's eyes widened, but shrunk down to a level where John believed he was about to tear up. Vince coughed, and sighed.

" May I ask why? " He asked in a low voice.

" Honestly Vince, I love this company with my heart. It means a whole lot to me. I just want to start a family, settle down with Lilo. " John explained as best as he could.

" I see, I understand completely. " Vince nodded, sighing once again. " I suppose, I can't convince you to stay if you don't want to. I'll get to the Creative Team to come up with a plan to make it seem like you've left, better than just leaving without the fans even getting a goodbye. "

" Exactly what I was thinking. " John added.

" I'll have to take a look at the possible new face of the WWE... " Vince sighed again, he wasn't really happy about finding a replacement for his best superstar.

" I was thinking, possibly Randy, Cody, Ted, Mike, Kevin, or Matt? " John suggested.

He had to suggest his best boys, those four had the greatest potential in John's eyes.

" They have great potential, thank you for putting them in my thoughts. " Vince smiled slightly, closing his book. " Is there anything else John? "

" No sir. " John shook his head.

" I'm devestated of your leaving, but I wish you the best of luck in the rest of your life. " Vince smiled, standing to his feet.

" Thank you Vince, I know the company is in good hands with your decision. " John smiled, giving Vince a small hug before he left.

Lilo greeted him when the door shut, and he stood infront of it.

" How'd it go? " She asked, wondering if he had changed his mind or not.

" It went great, he's going to have a talk with the Creative Team about my leaving, see where they go from there. Then he's going to find a different face for the WWE. " John nodded as he explained what had happened.

" You alright? " She asked once again, making sure he was doing okay.

" I'm fine, I'm always fine when I'm with you. " He smiled, kissing her lips softly.

* * *

Emma walked out of her hotel room, which she shared with Chrissy. They decided to come on the road along with Ashley, who wanted to spend more time with Randy. She walked down the hallway, almost bumping into someone walking out of their room.

" Oh! I'm so sorry... Ted? " She said once she realized who the person was.

" Emma! Hey! I was just about to go walk to your room. " Ted smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

Emma smiled, inhaling his strong attractive cologne scent.

" What did you need to come to my room for? " She asked.

" Well, to be honest... " Ted clicked his tounge, placing his hands behind his back. " I wanted to ask you out to dinner. "

" Like... like a date? " Emma stuttered, being a little stunned.

" Yeah, like a date. " Ted smiled sheepishly.

Emma giggled, moving her hair out of her face. " Okay. "

" Great! " Ted exclaimed with a wide smile. " I'll pick you up around, 7, yes? "

" Yeah, totally. " Emma grinned.

" Perfect, I'll see you later Em. " Ted smiled, kissing her cheek before he left her, standing with the nerdiest smile on her face.

* * *

Chrissy and Kevin sat with Melissa and Matt at the local McDonalds, a now usual craving from Melissa. Chrissy and Kevin didn't mind spending time with them, they actually bonded well together. Ever since Cody's birthday planning, the four of them had grown really close.

" Hey Chrissy, do you think you could teach me how to speak in an English accent? " Melissa asked politely. " Or even better! Teach my babies? "

Chrissy laughed, not realizing that Melissa was dead serious. Melissa frowned, folding his arms above her belly.

" Chrissy, I think she was serious. " Kevin whispered to her.

" Oh! " Chrissy gasped, throwing her hand over her mouth. " I'm sorry for laughing, amiga! "

" It's okay, I forgive you. " Melissa giggled with a smile.

" Phew! " Chrissy wiped her forehead, pretending to be sweating with anxiety. " Thank goodness. "

" Seriously though, I would love to speak like you do! It's authentic and adorable. " Melissa confessed.

" Thank you! " Chrissy grinned. " I would greatly love to teach you! "

" Aww! Yay! " Melissa clapped.

" That's your fiancee'. " Kevin laughed, talking to Matt.

" I know. " Matt chuckled, kissing her cheek. " I love her this way. "

" Number 39! " The McDonalds clerk called out.

" OOH! " Melissa rejoiced, poking at Matt. " That's us! "

Matt stood up, along with Kevin to go get their food.

" Yes, making those fools do all our dirty work. " Chrissy pretending to laugh evily.

" Oh Yeah! " Melissa giggled.

* * *

" The door! " Ashley announced to Randy, referring to the knock at the door of their room.

Randy walked out of the bathroom, ruffling his wet hair with a mini towel. He looked over at Ashley, who comfortabley layed on the couch watching the television.

" Someone's at the door. " Ashley smirked.

" Yes, I can tell. " Randy chuckled, shaking his head, opening the door to see John & Lilo. " My favorite people! Come in! "

They did so, greeting Randy with hugs, as well to Ashley.

" What brings you guys here? " Ashley asked with a sweet smile.

Her and Lilo had always gotten along, since John and Randy were best friends. These two leaned on eachother a lot for various things.

" We wanted to share some news with you. " Lilo informed, looking at John.

" You're pregnant, aren't you? " Ashley gasped.

" I'm gonna be an Uncle? " Randy beamed.

" No no no! Not yet. " Lilo laughed, tugging at John's arm for him to tell them.

" I'm retiring. " John choked out, finding it harder to tell Randy than to tell Vince.

Randy's mouth dropped, as did Ashley's. They couldn't believe it. Why did he want to leave?

" Why? " Randy grumbled, not so amused.

John was his best friend, he was the one he leaned on for everything all the time. He couldn't talk to Cody, Ted, Javier, Mike, or Kevin like he did to John.

" I want to settle down, start a family. Enjoy my younger years for a while, then possibly come back. " John explained, adding in the last part.

Lilo's expression changed when he said that, He hadn't mentioned that to her or Vince. Quite frankly, she didn't mind, but she would have liked to be in notice.

" You'll be coming back? " Randy asked, wanting to be sure.

He didn't want to get his hopes up to having his best friend back. He knew he wouldn't be returning so soon though, it would be about a good 8 years.

" Yeah, I might. " John shrugged.

Ashley sighed, looking at John.

" I never expected you to retire so soon. " She admitted.

" Yeah, me either. I want to settle down with Lilo though. " John smiled, wrapping his arm around Lilo's shoulder, who smiled.

" I'll accept your decision. " Ashley smiled.

" Eh. I guess I will too. " Randy groaned, still not being so satisfied.

John noticed how upset Randy was, and left it alone. He knew better to mess with Randy when he was upset.

* * *

Ted and Emma walked into the hotel, arm in arm. They had just came back from their date, and they were in the greatest of moods.

" It's like you can read my mind or something! How did you know I had a strong love for Italian food? " Emma asked with a grin.

" It's called, stalking. " Ted joked, laughing at himself. Emma's eyes popped open. " Totally kidding! I've just gotten to know you really well. "

" True, we do spend a lot of time together. " Emma nodded with a laugh.

" Hence the reason you have a very strong southern accent again. " Ted pointed out, walking in the elevator with her.

The elevator doors closed, and they turned to face eachother.

" All thanks to you, DiBiase! " Emma smiled, giving him a high five.

Ted felt tempted inside to lay a kiss on her, but something held him back. He felt she didn't want him the way he wanted her. Little did he know, her feelings for him were strong as well. Once the doors opened, he walked her to her room.

" Thanks Teddy, you're the man. " Emma giggled, giving him a hug before she walked in her room. " Goodnight! "

" Goodnight, Em. " Ted smiled, lips closed.

Sulking his way back to his room, he was greeted by Mike, Joey, Cody, and Frannie once he got inside.

" Sup? " Mike asked with a smirk upon his face.

" Nothing much. " Ted shrugged, throwing his coat on the coat hanger.

" You went on a date with Emma, correct? " Joey asked, crossing her arms.

Frannie and Cody stayed quiet, staying out of Joey and Mike's mocking business. They had been mocked too many times, they weren't about to put themselves in that position again.

" Correct. " Ted nodded, sitting near the two quiet ones.

" She's your, ' Twin ' " Mike reminded, air quoting ' Twin ' .

" You can't go out with your twins! Hello Ted, HELLO. " Joey sighed, shaking her head. " Oh Teddy. "

" You guys are ridiculous, I didn't mean we were actually related. " Ted assured them, sticking out his tounge.

" Stil Ted, Still. " Mike said, Joey nodding in agreement.

" They've moved on. " Frannie whispered to Cody.

" Finally! " Cody whispered in relief to her.

Ted squinted his eyes at Joey and Mike who snickered to themselves.

" You two are nerds. " He teased.

" Atleast we're not twins. " Joey smirked.

" Nice one! " Mike congratulated, giving her a high five.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**LONG UPDATE YAAAAY!**

**JOHN :O**

**Mike & Joey = RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Reviews? :)**


	42. Chapter 42

Today, the entire gang was going to celebrate both Mike & Joey's birthdays combined together, since they were both this month. It was two days after Joey's Birthday, so they decided that it would be right to have it after their birthdays passed. What better to spend their day, then a good game of Laser Tag!

" Laser Tag, the best game we could possibly play. " John exclaimed, walking with the gang towards the Laser Tag place.

" Yes, it's the best game in the world. " Lilo rolled her eyes playfully, smirking.

" Okay, let's make teams! " John clapped, looking around at the gang.

" Sweet! Easy peasy lemon squeezy. " Frannie smiled, clinging onto Cody.

Like Frannie, the other girls looked towards their boyfriends or friends.

" No no no, this is different. We're picking your partners. " John said, wrapping his arm around Lilo.

" Not fair! " Joey cried, folding her arms. " You two get to be together but we don't? "

" Which brings me to our first pick. " John smiled, looking at Maryse and Javier. " Maryse, you're my partner. "

" You can't see me! " Maryse said, hiding behind Javier, peeking over her shoulder slightly.

John laughed, shaking his head. " Come on Maryse. "

Maryse stuck out her tounge to John, walking over to him with a smirk on her face.

" Who am I paired with? " Javier asked curiously.

" Me! " Lilo exclaimed, skipping over to him.

Javier smiled, giving her a high five. " Sweet! I got the smartest one! "

" Hey! " Maryse scoffed.

" You're the hottest though! " Javier reminded, blowing her a sweet kiss.

Maryse giggled, putting her hand over her heart.

" Moving on! " Mike coughed.

" Yes! Mike, enjoy being partners with Ms. Frannie Fran. " John smiled.

" Oh great. " Frannie grumbled as Mike walked over to her with a devious grin across his face.

" We're gonna be great partners. " He told her, wrapping his arms around her.

" Hmph. " Frannie groaned, being squeezed.

" Don't hurt my girlfriend please. " Cody chuckled, looking over at Joey.

The partner he for sure did not want was Joey, the one who mocked and taunted him and Frannie about their sex life. Along with the help of Mike of course.

" Cody? Enjoy Joey as a partner. " Lilo smiled.

" WHAT? " Cody shouted. " Nooooooo! "

Joey laughed, smacking the shoulder of Cody.

" Man up! You love me! " She nodded.

" Mmmm. " Cody snarled, squinting his eyes at the very bubbly Joey.

" That's funny, you paired them with eachother and they hate eachother. " Melissa laughed in a mocking way.

" Shhh, pregnant people should stay silent. " Kevin snickered devilishly.

" Hey! You man-whore! " Melissa growled.

" I am not a man-whore! " Kevin defended. " I'm not even sexually active! I haven't had sex in a long long long while, unlike you Ms. Pregnant Lady. "

" Great! You guys get along so well! Have fun being partners! " John congratulated, clapping his hands.

" NO WAY! " Kevin & Melissa shouted, throwing their hands in the air.

" This is too great. " Chrissy smirked, folding her arms in a good matter.

" You probably might find your partner great. " Lilo informed, looking at John to tell her.

" I find him great, that's for sure! My best friend, the Viper, is your partner. " John smiled.

" Baldylocks? Gross. " Chrissy gagged, slumping over to Randy to rub his head. " Ah, hair in the progress. You listen, well done. "

" I didn't do it for you, Blondie. I did it for Ashley. " Randy smiled towards Ashley.

" Still, you might look better with hair. Wait, no you'd still be grossness. " Chrissy smirked to herself.

" I guess that leaves me with Matt, yes? " Emma guessed.

" You're correct! " Lilo nodded.

" And me with Ashley! " Ted exclaimed, walking over to Ashley.

" So our teams have now been discovered, now let's go play some Laser Tag! " John said in excitement, walking inside as the others followed him.

* * *

" Team Mrannie for the win. " Mike suggested for his and Frannie's team name.

" Shush, they'll find us quicker if you keep talking you fathead. " Frannie whispered, hiding behind a wall with the laser in her hand.

" We could go with Team Frike if you want. " Mike whispered to her, looking through a peephole to see Joey and Cody ahead.

Frannie had took them in notice, pointing her laser in their direction. " I chose Team Be Quiet. "

Mike scowled, pushing Frannie. She had aimed for Joey, but since he had pushed her, she hit Cody instead. Cody's jacket beeped, as did his laser. Frannie's name popped up on the tiny screen, showing him that she had hit him.

" Frannie! " Cody cried. " Not cool! "

Frannie ducked, pulling Mike down with her.

" You douche lord! " She whined in a whisper.

" No sex for you I can see. " Mike smirked, recieving a smack to the shoulder. " Ow! "

" Shut up! " She scowled, pushing him.

* * *

" Come on, I wanna find Mike. It'd be hella fun to shoot out my twin. " Kevin chuckled, leading Melissa slowly and sneakily across the room.

" I could hit Frannie, for fun. " Melissa giggled with a smile, but realizing she was getting along with Kevin, so her smiled faded.

Both of their jackets beeped, meaning they had been struck. They looked at their lasers, seeing that Ted and Ashley had struck them. Immediately, the both of them turned around to face their enemies.

" ATTACK! " Kevin screamed, pointing his laser at Ted.

A mini-war had begun. Thr four of them stood there, shooting at eachother.

" YOU HIT MY BOOB! " Ashley complained to Melissa.

" YOU HIT MY BABIES! " Melissa complained back.

" This game equals boring now. " Ted frowned as he stopped shooting Kevin, who also stopped.

" You two are lame. " Melissa & Ashley groaned.

" You two are weird. " Kevin smirked.

* * *

" Move outta the way, Baldylocks! " Chrissy mumbled as she shot her laser towards Javier.

" NO! I've been shot! I'm gonna die! " Javier screamed from a few feet away, dramatically throwing himself on the floor.

" You're a drama queen. " Lilo laughed, shaking her head, being shot by Randy. " Randy! I thought we were cool! "

" I LOVE YOU LILO. " Randy shouted from behind the wall, hiding himself.

Lilo looked once at the " injured " Javier, and skipped over to find Randy and shoot at him.

" NA NA NA BOO BOO! " She teased, running around from him.

" I'll get you back Lilo! " Randy promised, jumping over Javier who still lay on the floor..

Chrissy came out from behind the wall, walking up to Javier. She laughed, and poked at him with her laser.

" You're dead, I like you better this way. " She giggled.

Javier gasped, sitting up immediately. Chrissy shot at him, causing him to dramatically throw himself back. She laughed as he spazzed out purposely.

" You're weird, I like you. " She smiled.

" You're funny, we could become good friends. " Javier laughed from the floor. " Ow, I hit my head. "

" Serves you right, weirdo. " Lilo laughed as she was dragged by her hand by Randy. " Let me go! " She scowled.

" Never! " Randy laughed evily, taunting her.

" Baldylocks, " Chrissy started, crossing her arms. " Release, or I shall shave your hair progress. "

Randy released Lilo, and growled at Chrissy.

" And I'm weird? " Javier huffed with a smirk, standing to his feet.

* * *

" Hey John? " Maryse asked, hiding behind a large rock figure.

" Yeah? " John replied, behind a pilar.

" Who are we after? " She asked again.

" I think Matt and Emma, from what I've been hearing. " He snickered, referring to all the commotion they avoided.

" Ah, and where are they? "

" Right here suckers! " Emma announced, bending in a shooting position, aiming for John.

" Take cover! " John said to Maryse, shooting back at Emma.

" No Matt! " Maryse squealed, shooting at him.

" I've got you good Frenchie! " Matt laughed, rolling around on the floor to shoot in every direction.

" Stop using your ninja skills you Munchkin! " Maryse cried.

" Munchkin? You're shorter than me! " Matt laughed, being shot by John as a sign to switch sides.

" You're all short! " John laughed, shooting at Matt.

" No! You're just gigantic. " Emma reminded him, shooting towards Maryse.

The two girls laughed as they playfully ran around in a circle to aim at eachother. This had been the most fun all the couples and friends experienced in their time of knowing eachother, but they all knew more shananigans were on their way.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**YAAAAAY UPDATE YAY!**

**I laughed while writing this, I'm a weird girl.**

**Anyhoodle!**

**Reviews? :)**


	43. Chapter 43

" It's Halloween! " Ted shouted in joy, dancing around his and Cody's hotel room.

" You're wearing your costume already? " Cody asked, making a sarcastic joke about Ted.

" No? Come on Cody you ca- " Ted said, then realized what Cody meant, and frowned. " Ass. "

Cody smirked to himself, grabbing his bag as he headed for the door.

" I'm headed to Frannie's room, I'll see you at the party. " He waved before he left the room.

Ted tossed his duffle bag on his bed, unzipping it. It had been a while since he had packed his Halloweeen costume, and he couldn't find it under all his clothes. Finally after a few minutes of searching, he found it.

" Yes! Still in good shape like when I had packed it. " He smiled to himself, rubbing his hand over the soft, furriness of his costume.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Ted walked over to the door with his costume linked around his arm, and he opened the door.

" Teddles! " Emma exclaimed, an excited look spread across her face.

" Emmerz! " Ted laughed, hugging her tightly.

" What's in your bag? " She asked as she let him into her hotel room.

" Oh, my costume. You wanna see? " Ted exclaimed, being overly excited to show her.

" Sure! Wait, let me show you mine! " Emma said, running into the bathroom to change.

Ted shrugged, pulling out the costume. Since she was putting on her costume, he figured he might as well put on his. Quickly, he tore off his pants, standing in his boxers. His eyes kept looking at the bathroom door, making sure Emma wouldn't just walk out on him pratically naked. Though she has probably already seen him half naked, due to him wrestling in his underwear, he was still embarassed to be shown out of the ring half naked. Taking off his shirt, he grabbed his costume and slipped into his pretty fast.

" Finished! " Emma said from inside the bathroom. " You ready? "

" Yeah! Come on out! " Ted allowed, a big grin on his face.

Emma slowly walked out of the bathroom, flaunting her JWOWW aka Jenni from Jersey Shore styled costume.

" Wow, Emma. " Ted coughed, pressing his lips together.

He was relieved that he was hiding behind a big costume.

" I think I like your costume better than mine. " Emma laughed, referring to the fact that Ted was dressed as a polar bear.

" Well, both of us have some interesting looks costumes. " Ted chuckled, trying to keep calm.

After all, the woman he had strong feelings for was standing infront of him, with her breasts almost out of her shirt, which didn't even look like a shirt.

* * *

" Hey Cody? " Frannie popped up from behind him, with a smile.

" Yeah? " He asked, looking back at her.

" Where's your Dashing Jacket? " She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

" In the closet, why? " He laughed, wondering why she wanted it.

" You'll see! " She giggled, skipping to the closet.

Cody snickered, placing the blonde wig from his Zelda costume, onto his head. While he waited to see why Frannie had asked for his jacket, he continued to put on the rest of his outfit. Zelda was his favorite game in the video game world, so he thought it would be appropriate to dress as Zelda for this Halloween.

" Turn around! " Frannie giggled, standing behind Cody.

Cody did as she said, turning around to see his girlfriend with his jacket, and some black short shorts on. He chuckled, zipping his jacket up a bout more to hide her cleavage.

" Who are you suppose to be? " He laughed.

" You, silly! " Frannie grinned, unzipping the zipper to wear she had it originally.

" Me? You're Dashing Cody Rhodes for Halloween? " Cody laughed.

" Yes! Isn't it a Dashing choice? " Frannie smirked, placing her hands at her hips.

" Very Dashing indeed! What do you think about mine? " Cody asked, posing in the Zelda way.

" You're a nerd. " Frannie laughed, kissing his cheek.

* * *

" Chrissy! " Ashley squealed as she pranced around Chrissy's hotel room.

" Yeeees? " Chrissy wailed from the closet.

" Does my costume look okay? " Ashley asked, throwing her hands in the air as she stood before Chrissy.

" You're a cat? " Chrissy smirked.

" Cat_Woman_, there is a difference. " Ashley explained, nodding her head.

" Oh, really now? " Chrissy laughed.

" Yes, don't judge. " Ashley huffed with a sly grin as she flipped her hair.

" What do you think about mine? " Chrissy spun around in a circle to show off her SpiderGirl costume.

" Are you WonderWoman? " Ashley pondered.

" No you silly fool! I'm Spider Girl! " Chrissy frowned.

" Oh! " Ashley gasped. " My apologies. "

" It's okay. " Chrissy smiled. " Let's go find you're bald husband and my fancy friend! "

" He's not bald. " Ashley sighed, shaking her head.

" Yes he is! He just shaved his head yesterday! You cannot tell me the man is not bald! " Chrissy retorted back.

The two of them walked to Randy & Ashley's hotel room, arguing back and forth about his hair. Ashley opened the door to the room, smiling at Randy who was in his costume.

" Look, he looks even more bald with this turtle costume. " Chrissy told Ashley.

" Hey! " Randy said aloud, placing his hand in the air. " It is not a_ turtle costume_, it is Yoshi. "

" Ooooh Yoshi! Nerd. " Chrissy mumbled.

" That title belongs to Cody, we all know that. " Randy smirked, kissing Ashley on the lips.

" Grossness. Have you seen my fancy friend Kevin? " Chrissy asked Randy.

" Ah, I believe he is down the hall with Mike. " Randy replied to her.

" Thanks Bald One, I'm outies! " Chrissy skipped out of the room, flashing them the peace sign.

" Sometimes, I worry about her. " Randy smirked, talking about Chrissy.

" Oh, me too. " Ashley giggled, looking his costume up and down. " I like your costume! It's cute. "

" You're cute. " Randy winked, kissing her cheek.

" You charmer, you. " Ashley grinned, hugging him tightly.

* * *

**HALLOWEEN CHAPTER YAAAY!**

**Part 2 of Halloween shall happen in Chapter 44 I promise :)**

**Reviews? :)**


	44. Chapter 44

" Joey! Are you almost done with your costume yet? " Mike groaned, standing next to Kevin.

The both of them had already gotten dressed into their costumes, which were not hard to put on.

" Yes! " Joey called out from the bathroom, placing the finishing item onto her outfit.

Once it was perfected, she walked out of the bathroom and posed with her hands high in the air.

" Ta-da! " She exclaimed, looking at the both of them.

Her arms dropped to her sides, and her head slanted to the side in confusion.

" Uhm, I is confused. " She coughed.

" What is there to be confused about? " Kevin laughed, his hands at his hips.

" We're Alex Riley & The Miz! " Mike grinned, pointing to him and Kevin.

" Yes, I can see by your switched ring attire. " Joey laughed, looking at how much Kevin looked insanely so much like Mike.

" Then what are you confused about, Ms. Ladybug. " Mike snickered, touching the antenna's on Joey's head.

" If you're Miz, " Joey pointed to Kevin. " And you're A-Ri, " then pointing to Mike. " Who am I dating? "

" Me of course! " Mike answered, then looking at Joey who pointed at Kevin again. " Oh, I see what you mean. "

" I guess I'm just gonna have to have this lovely lady on my arm all night. " Kevin offered with a playful wink.

" You will not. " Mike pointed his finger at Kevin, and shook his head.

All Joey could do was giggle, and shake her head. " Come on boys, let's get a move on! "

Just as they were about to leave, Chrissy came in the door.

" No need to fear! Spider Girl is here! " She exclaimed, posing in a sort of superhero way.

Kevin chuckled, hiding his face with his hands.

" That's your friend. " Mike laughed, pointing to Kevin, then Chrissy.

" Oh, embarassed of me, eh? " Chrissy gasped. " Good. " She giggled. " Come on! Let's go to the partay! "

Joey grinned, standing next to Chrissy. " I'm with her! "

" But wait! You're my girlfriend! " Mike protested.

" You're with him for the night. " Joey smirked, pointing to Kevin. " Have fun being A-Miz. "

The two of the girls waltzed out with laughter, leaving Mike & Kevin behind to mope along behind.

* * *

" Don't I look cute though? " Melissa asked, posing in her Elvis costume for Matt.

The two of them were walking towards the elevator.

" Yes, but I don't understand why your newly formed breasts have to be... you know... out there. " Matt pointed to her chest.

" Matt, " Melissa sighed. " That's the way the costume is! It was meant to be a V-Neck. If I didn't have big boobs, no cleavage would be shown. "

" I guess so, " Matt pressed his lips together. " Fine, I approve. As long as no one has the audacity to stare at you in a non friendly way. "

" If someone does, I'll have you knock them out and do AirBourne to them. " She smiled, stepping into the elevator.

" Oh, I'll be glad to do so. " Matt snickered, kissing her cheek.

Melissa attempted to do a great Elvis impression by shaking her hips. At the attempt, a contraction came to her. She winced, holding her stomach.

" What's the matter? " Matt asked concerned, immediately holding her shoulders.

" Just a contraction. " Melissa groaned, the pain going away. " I feel better, it's just a contraction. "

" The babies are coming soon. " Matt smiled, a burst of joy filled his mind.

" I'm so excited! " Melissa grinned.

" It would be quite funny if they came on Ted's birthday, you know since it's in 8 days. " Matt considered.

" Oh, what a birthday present for him it would be! " Melissa exclaimed.

" Mhmm! " Matt agreed, stepping out of the elevator with her to be on their way to the party.

* * *

" I love the fact that you're dressed as Lady Gaga, " Javier informed Maryse as the two of them got out of the car.

" I do too. " Maryse giggled, flipping her hair.

" Frannie's gonna love it. " Javier laughed.

" Oh, I know she is! " Maryse smiled, kissing his lips.

" You know, instead of rescuing Princess Peach, Luigi will stick to being with Gaga. " Javier winked, linking his arm with Maryse's.

Maryse giggled, her usual smile spread across her face as her and Javier walked into the party.

* * *

" I LOVE THIS SONG! " Mike and Kevin exclaimed at the same time as We R Who We R came onto the speakers.

The Halloween party had been going greatly so far, and as of right now, the night's entertainment was the two twins of bromance.

" Oh dear. " Ted sighed, faceplaming.

" Here we go. " Randy smirked.

Both Kevin and Mike had busted out dancing and singing to the song, completely embarassing themselves, but not caring for anything.

" Oh these boys, they never change. " Samantha Orton walked up to the group of friends, leaning herself on Randy.

" SAM! " Randy shouted in glee, embracing his sister into a tight hug. " What the hell are you doing here? "

As Samantha released her brother, and wrapped her arms around Ashley, she gasped.

" What a way to say hello, Randall! " She snorted.

" Oh, hello Samantha. " Randy smirked, waving at her.

" Hello Randy. " She grinned. " I'm here to party! "

Samantha had been only 27 years old, and in the training to become a future WWE Diva at FCW. You would think she could instantly get a spot in the WWE because of her older brother, but he wanted her to find the hard way into the business, not the easy way.

" But, how did you get invited to Mike's party? " Randy asked.

" Hello! " Samantha smacked the forehead of her brother. " Being friends with him makes me get an instant invitation! "

" Is that so? " Randy chuckled.

" Mhmm! And of course, a friend of my choice. " Samantha grinned, moving out of the way to reveal her best friend Madison DiBiase, also the cousin of Ted.

" MADISON " Ted exclaimed, being shocked to see his cousin again. " Hi! "

" Teddy! " Madison embraced in a hug with her cousin. " Hello! "

" How are you? " Ted smiled.

" I'm pretty good! How are you? " Madison grinned.

" Living life to the fullest. " Ted nodded, looking at Emma who was dancing with Chrissy on the floor, next to Mike and Kevin.

" That's good! " Madison smiled with happiness.

She was only a year older than Ted was, and was a Diva along with Samantha at FCW. It was quite the joy to be wrestling along side her cousin Brett, which put them in the spot to be the perfect mixed tag team they were. Like Samantha, she had to find the easy way into the business, not the easy way by getting help from Ted.

" How are the two of you liking FCW? " Randy asked.

" We love it! I just got a new partner in crime! " Samantha smiled. " Like, a mixed tag team just like Maddie here. Sadly though, it went away about two weeks ago. "

" Oh! Who was your partner? " Randy asked.

" Johnny Curtis, the one who is in NXT at the moment. " Samantha sighed.

She had developed a great friendship with Johnny, but when he was offered a spot in Season 4 of WWE's NXT, he couldn't pass up the incredible offer, and left FCW.

" Ah, I don't believe I've met Johnny yet. " Randy said.

" I have! He's quite the boy. I had no idea he was a friend of yours though. " Ted told Samantha.

" How did you meet him? " Randy asked.

" Through Brett. Nice kid! " Ted nodded.

The rest of the night, all of the gang had enjoyed themselves. Introducing new friends, and just living the life. Joey and Mike had just announced to everyone that Joey had been training for a while to become a future Diva. Thanks to Samantha & Madison, the secret had came out of the bag. Everyone was very excited to have Joey along on the wrestling train with them. Someone of the group was most excited though, and it wasn't Mike.

" Madison! " A voice called out from behind the bar table.

" Hey! " Madison grinned, kissing the cheek of the boy.

" I want you to be friends with them, okay? " The voice said thickly, with a sly grin.

" Of course! I don't have to be mean though, do I? " She frowned.

" Noooo, just be as sweet as you usually are. " The voice grinned wider.

" Gotcha. " Madison giggled, hugging the mysterious man.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERS FTW.**

**What do you think is gonna happen?**

**Who is the mysterious man? :O**

**OHDEAR.**

**Reviews? Yes? :)**


	45. Chapter 45

Frannie woke up in the arms of Cody, as they both were asleep in her and Joey's shared hotel room. Joey decided to go spend the night with Miz, leaving Cody to invite himself over to be with Frannie. The sun blinded her through the tiny bit of the curtain that was open, causing her to groan. Noticing that Cody was still sound asleep, she smiled and attempted to slide out of his grip. Her and Joey had a devious plan to go wish Ted a Happy 29th Birthday. Right as Frannie had tried to slip out of Cody's grip, his grip tightened on her as a sly smile spread across his face.

" No. " He grunted.

" Cody. " Frannie pouted with a smirk. " Please baby? "

" Hug me first. " Cody told her, his eyes still closed.

Frannie giggled, and hugged Cody with her head laying on his bare chest.

" You may go now. " Cody allowed, releasing his grip.

Frannie sighed with relief as a joke, jumping out of the bed. Once she stood on the floor, Cody spread himself out on his stomach. Frannie shook her head, and just laughed.

" This is the man I'm a girlfriend to. " She walked her way to her suitcase to pull out some jeans and a hoodie.

" You know I'm dashing. " Cody smirked as he lifted his head up for a brief moment.

" Mhmm. " Frannie nodded, pulling her jeans over her boxer like underwear.

She was already wearing a long t-shirt, so all she had to do was throw her hoodie over to look decent.

" I'm gonna go wake up Teddy, wanna come? " She suggested, looking at the lazy Cody in bed.

" Sure thing. " Cody agreed, rolling off the bed to slip into some sweatpants and a muscle shirt. The two left Frannie's room, hand in hand.

" Wiat, I should wake up Melissa too. " Frannie said, turning to the room nextdoor.

" Ah, the pregnant lady. " Cody smirked.

Cody didn't realize Melissa was standing there, which meant she had heard him.

" Yes, the pregnant lady. " She huffed, rubbing her belly. " The one who should be having her babies soon! "

" Oh! " Cody's face flushed, being embarassed.

" Come on, " Frannie laughed, patting Cody's head as Melissa joined them to Joey's room.

The girls walked into the room with the help of Cody having an extra key to Mike & Kevin's room.

" Let's do it. " Melissa whispered.

" Let's. " Frannie nodded.

They stood at the side of the bed with Joey on it, mischevious smiles on their faces.

" OH YEAH WAKE UP YEAH! " They shouted together, startling Kevin who was on the other side of the room, more than they startled Joey.

" HOLY SHIT! " Kevin screamed, literally jumping up in the air about 3 feet.

Joey lifted her head up from the pillow, scowling at the girls. " Ugh. "

" You two are like Snooki and Deena. " Mike laughed, sitting up.

" We're a good time! " Frannie high fived Melissa with a grin across her face.

" Sure thing. " Kevin grumbled, being embarassed on how scared he was.

* * *

" Thanks a lot for the wake up. " Ted smiled, wiping his eyes.

" Oh Teddifer, don't mention it! " Frannie grinned, hugging him tightly. " It's your birfday! "

" Now let's go out to Denny's! " Ted suggested with a goofy smile.

" Is that all you think about? " Cody laughed.

" Pretty much! " Ted nodded.

" Denny's it is! I'll go wake up the others. " Frannie nodded, walking out of Ted & Cody's room to go wake up everyone else.

Melissa, Joey, Mike, Kevin, Ted, & Cody were left in the room, engaging in conversation.

" Hold on. " Melissa pressed her lips together, walking slightly fast to the restroom.

" You okay? " Joey asked curiously.

" Uhm... no. " Melissa said a little frightened.

Joey rose to her feet quickly and ran to the bathroom.

" My water broke. " Melissa groaned, feeling the pain already.

" Ooooh man. " Joey exclaimed, turning her head to the boys. " Someone go get Matt! Call Frannie. This girl is about to give birth! "

Cody quickly called Frannie while Kevin ran to go get Matt.

" Awwww, on my birthday? " Ted frowned.

" Hey man, you get these beautiful babies as a gift! " Mike said, attempting to cheer him up.

" Babies! " Ted smiled, shaking away his sadness.

A loud screech came from the bathroom, resulting in a very woozy looking Joey helping Melissa out of the restroom. Mike got to his feet to help Joey out, jesturing over Ted so Joey could relax.

" GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL! " Melissa screamed in agonizing pain.

* * *

About a good five hours later, Melissa and Evan became the proud parents of two healthy twins, Cheyenne Marie & Jesse Lloyd Korklan. Cheyenne weighed in at 6lbs 6oz, while Jesse came in at 7lbs 5oz. Everyone had came to support their two friends, crowding the hospital waiting room with pratically all the WWE Superstars.

" You can all go in and visit, but please, don't break anything. " The doctor joked, doing poor wrestling humor.

" We promise. " Randy smiled, holding onto Ashley's hand.

They all walked into the room, being struck with immediate joy as they saw the two babies.

" BABIES FOR TEDDY! " Ted exclaimed with joy, wanting to be the first to hold them.

" You sound like a weird old man, Ted. " Emma teased.

" Old Teddy is old. " Chrissy smirked, dancing at her attempted joke.

" Yes, he is. " Kevin agreed.

" Oh, you're older than him, Kiley! " Chrissy retorted. " Grandpa Kiley. "

" Shhhhh, the babies. " Cody whispered, being the first to hold Cheyenne.

" Awwww, look at Coddles! " Lilo smiled. " Being all father like over here! "

" Say the same to your hubby! " Randy nodded towards John who was already playing peek-a-boo with Jesse.

Lilo was stunned at how fatherly John was acting, not only in a cute way but a very responsible way. The way he held Jesse just amazed her, since he wasn't a trained father.

" Maybe Frannie & Lilo should get on their game, these boys look in love with babies! " Samantha giggled.

" Awww, Codeman would be a cute father! " Madison agreed with her best friend.

" Frannie's always wanted kids! This would be perfect. " Javier nodded, sharing his best friend's wanting for children some day.

" Frannie and Cody would be great parents! " Maryse added in.

" He'd be a dashing father. " Frannie smiled, kissing the top of Cody's head.

After hearing what they had said, Cody's joy went down a notch. Looking over at the desperate Ted, he willingly handed Cheyenne gently to him.

" My birthday buddies. " Ted grinned, kissing the top of Cheyenne's head.

" Oh man, after seeing this, I don't know if I'll want to have kids. " Joey sighed in relief, trying her best not to imagine the pain Melissa was in.

Mike shook his head in laughter, hugging Joey. He obviously had strong feelings for Joey, and would love to get married and have a family with her. He was only hoping she would change her mind about babies.

" Babies are amazing though! " Melissa giggled, clutching onto Matt's arm.

After squeezing his hand so much, he prefered that she would hold onto his arm. He looked down at his fiancee, and nodded.

" They are a beautiful change in your life. " Matt agreed.

" John, sharing is caring bro. " Ashley snickered, wanting to hold Jesse next.

Randy looked over at Cody who looked a bit down. Knowing Cody for so long, he could tell that the baby idea wasn't really working for him. For some odd reason, Cody didn't want children. He felt he wouldn't be father material, since he had a wrestling career. Frannie was the only one who didn't know about his abrubt decision to not want children...

" I'm sorry Teddy, that this had to happen today on of all days. " Matt and Melissa apologized.

" No! It's fine! The babies knew the right day to come. " Ted smiled, looking at Jesse who was in Ashley's arms, then down at Cheyenne.

" A beautiful day. " Melissa smiled, kissing Matt on the lips.

* * *

**FINALLY AN UPDATE!**

**This was an eh chapter :/**

**But cute though! :D**

**Reviews? :)**


	46. Chapter 46

Frannie walked down the corridor of tonight's taping of Raw. Cody had been scheduled a match with Ron Killings, also known as R-Truth, for some odd reason, which he had not questioned into why he was put with him in a match. Whatever Vince said, Cody did so. As of right now, Cody was the Intercontinental Champion. Everyone wanted the title to be in their hands, and took every chance to get a match with him for it. Legacy had still be a tight group, but shortly after they broke up the Nexus, Mike & Kevin had went back to being A-Miz, the tag team that they had been preparing to be for quite some time. For now, Legacy was just going to be put aside as a group, and put into their individual characters to see where it takes them. If another group were to form, then they would re-form and be there to take them down just like they did with Nexus. Randy was in the middle of a new conflict, to take the WWE Championship away from Sheamus. Ted was getting involved in a storyline with his fellow friend Bryan Danielson, but known to the world as Daniel Bryan. Daniel was the United States Champion, and Ted was heading to get his first singles championship. Pretty much, life in the WWE was going a little easier. All of these new storylines were beginning tonight, and so far they turned out great. Cody's storyline was the last of the night, and all Frannie was doing is awaiting his match to end. She reached the opening to go out to the crowd, when a body bumped into her.

" Oh shit, I'm sorry! " The voice was semi-deep, and some-what familiar to Frannie's ears.

" It's okay... " Frannie said, looking around to see the NXT Rookie of Ron's, Johnny Curtis.

Johnny had came from the Florida Championship Wrestling, where he was training to get to where he is currently at today. He wasn't the winner of NXT, but he had planned to win.

" Hi, I'm Johnny. " He smiled sweetly, reaching out his hand for her to shake.

Frannie shook his hand, returning a kind smile. " Hi, I'm Frannie. "

" It's nice to meet you, Frannie. " Johnny nodded, smiling again. " What brings you over here? "

" Just waiting for their match to be over, to greet Cody. " Frannie said, looking up at him. " You here for Ron? "

" Yeah, I usually wait out here during his matches. He has me watch his match, so that when he comes back out, he can explain to me about what he did wrong or right. " Johnny explained.

" Ron's always been the one to do so, " Frannie smirked.

Johnny stared at her for a minute, taking in how incredibly beautiful she was.

" Johnny? " Frannie said, raising her eyebrow. " Are you alright? "

Snapping out of his daze, he nodded. " Yeah! Just admiring how beautiful you are. "

Frannie smiled, shaking her head. " Thank you Johnny, I'm flattered. I'm seeing someone right now though... I'm sorry. "

" Oh, really? Ah, the good ones are always taken. " Johnny sighed, still playing the flirting game with her.

" You're too cute. " Frannie laughed, pinching his cheeks. " Look, Ron lost. "

Johnny looked at the screen, and nodded his head. " That's your cue. "

* * *

Frannie walked out to the ring. Johnny followed after her, tapping her shoulder before she got to the ring. She turned around, a look that wondered what he wanted. Johnny began to flirt with her once again. He placed his hand on her arm, looking over her shoulder to see Cody reacting the way he was suppose to. Cody angrily jumped out of the ring to confront Johnny for flirting with his ring valet, and just as he reached Johnny to begin yelling at him, R-Truth rolled out of the ring to snatch Cody's belt. Johnny quickly ran around Cody to go accompany R-Truth as Truth jumped over the barrier with the belt in his possesion. Cody ran after him, but unfortunately could not help him. Frannie's expression grew frustrated as she stood near the ring. She had eventually went backstage with Cody.

" I knew Ron was up to no good! Shit, how could I let that happen? " Cody cursed, pacing back and forth. " That fucking Curtis kid, he's no good either. "

Frannie frowned, feeling upset that she had been the reason Cody got distracted.

" I could help you get it back! " Frannie exclaimed, an imaginary lightbulb forming over her head.

" How? "

" Well, since Johnny obviously seems attracted to me, I could flirt with him that would lead to you stealing it back! " Frannie explained.

" Huh, that could work. " Cody nodded, kissing the cheek of his girlfriend. " This is why I love you. "

" What can I say? I'm sort of a bad ass. " Frannie smirked, flipping her hair.

" You're too cute. " Cody snickered.

* * *

The next morning, everyone had set their selves to go help Melissa & Matt move into their new home in Bel-Air, California. Since they all basically lived in California, and Melissa loved the weather there, they both decided on making it their permanent home. Once they got to their house in the moving truck, Melissa, Joey, & Frannie all got out and jumped in front of the lawn.

" In West Philadelphia, born and raised! " They sang together, beginning to start singing the theme song of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

The instant they started singing, Emma, Chrissy, & Ashley joined in by dancing around crazy to their singing. While the girls took turns singing a line each, the boys finally noticed what was going on.

" What in the world... " Mike laughed.

" These are the girls we're dating and married to. " Cody laughed.

" Engaged to, just adding that one in there. " Matt snickered.

" How about, just friends with? " Ted & Kevin said, laughing.

" That too. " Randy chuckled.

Once the girls finished, they all bowed. " Thank you! We'll be here all the time. "

" We'll be helping these two get their stuff inside. " Mike reminded, nudging Joey's shoulder as he walked inside with a box.

" I'll take care of the babies! " Ashley offered, going inside of Matt & Melissa's car to watch over the twins.

" Hey! I wanted to do that! " Frannie frowned.

" Come on. " Joey dragged Frannie to the truck with her.

* * *

**AN UPDATE WAHOO!**

**Two stories in one day, I'm just so jeritastic.**

**Reviews? :)**


	47. Chapter 47

After a long day of packing stuff in Melissa & Matt's new home, everyone decided it would be great to let the couple go out on a date while two of the other couples stay and help watch the babies and help with the unpacking. It turned out that Franne and Cody, along with Joey and Mike would stay home while all the others had a good time without them.

" This bites. Why were we picked last? " Mike complained, cutting a box open with his pocket knife.

" I think everyone figured since we're couples, we get enough time to ourselves anyways. " Cody shrugged, plopping himself onto Melissa & Matt's bed.

" Eh, we'll take turns with the girls as they watch the babies. We can play some video games! " Mike joyed, pulling out a Zelda video game from the box.

Cody's eyes widened, being struck with immediate joy. " Bro, put it in! "

Mike quickly put the game into the game console, plugging in two controllers, throwing one to Cody.

" I'm gonna kick your ass in this, Codeman. " Mike smirked.

" Please, I'm the King of Zelda. You couldn't beat me if you tried! " Cody chuckled, waiting for the game to start.

* * *

" How are you guys going to get back the title? " Joey asked Frannie as she held Jesse in her arms.

" Well, since flirting was the cause of it getting stolen, then flirting will be the way we get it back. " Frannie said.

" Wait, flirting was the cause of it? How? " Joey raised her eyebrows.

Frannie looked down at the now asleep baby Cheyenne in her arms, and then back up at Joey.

" Well before I went out to go be with Cody, Johnny was flirting with me backstage. I left to go out to the ring, and out came Johnny again to talk to me in a flirting matter, getting Cody distracted which led to Ron stealing the title. " Frannie explained.

" Ouch, beauty is a pain. " Joey smirked, referring to Frannie's good looks causing the issue.

" It is, sadly. " Frannie laughed, shaking her head. " I'll get it back though. "

" Does Cody know about the backstage flirting? " Joey was curious to know.

" Ah, no he doesn't. It's not a big deal, as long as we get the title back. " Frannie sighed.

" Shouldn't your boyfriend know of this excessive flirting though? "

" If it gets worse, I will. For right now, we both need to focus on getting the title back on Monday. " Frannie pressed her lips together with a head nod.

* * *

It was Monday Night, and WWE was in California again for the show. Ron had asked for a rematch against Cody for the night, which led perfectly for the plan. Frannie had joined Cody as he walked down the ramp, linked arm in arm with him. Ron & Johnny were already in the ring, but as soon as Frannie had left Cody's side to stand near the announce table, Johnny got out of the ring to join her. Cody played character, and pointed to Johnny in warning to stay away from Frannie. Johnny refused to listen, and slickly flirted with her. Frannie went along like the plan, clutching onto her purse. Cody threw Ron over the rope, very close to where Frannie was. Out of fright, Frannie jumped and her purse went flying. Johnny walked over, away from the title to go grab it for her. During that period of time, Frannie quickly grabbed the title and skipped off with it. Johnny looked up to see her skipping off with the title, groaning with anger. Ron had rolled back into the ring to see her leaving with it, and was distracted. Cody hit him with the Cross Rhodes, and got the three count, winning the match. He rolled out of the ring to go join Frannie. They walked backstage with the title, and to the lounge room.

" I love how you skipped instead of ran away. " Cody smirked, kissing Frannie's cheek.

" It was for giggles. " She smiled, wanting to hug Cody but he was too sweaty.

" We did good, we did good! " Cody gave his girlfriend a high five.

Frannie handed him the title, and he held tightly.

" I'm not letting this out of my sight. " He told her.

" I'll wear it around my waist during your matches, we can't let this go. " She suggested.

" What a frantastic idea! " He grinned.

" Well, I am frantastic so, you know. " Frannie laughed, flipping her hair.

The two of them continued to talk about how great their team work was.

* * *

" Backstage isn't what all the hype seems to be. " Madison said to Samantha as they walked through the halls.

" Well, we have all the hot, half naked men roaming around places. Sounds good to me! Plus, Johnny's somewhere around here! " Samantha said, beaming at the fact that she could find Johnny anywhere.

" Oh, that's right! I think he just got through with being in a match alongside Truth against Cody and Frannie. " Madison looked up, wondering if she had been right, but then she knew she was, so she nodded her head.

" Ah, Frannie and Coddles. Love those two. " Samantha smiled, spotting a very confused Johnny a few feet away.

Her eyes gleamed, and she squealed softly.

" I'll be right back, Maddie! " Samantha grinned ,walking towards Johnny.

Madison smirked, shaking her head at her best friend. She felt something tug at her shirt, causing her to jump.

" Sssh, it's just me. " The man calmed, his voice immediately calming her down.

His accent tended to do that to her.

" You scared me. " She sighed, looking into his eyes.

" I apologize for that one, sweetheart. " He smiled slightly.

" I don't like how we're sneaking around like this, you haven't even told your friends. " Madison groaned.

" Why? They all left me anyways. It's no big deal. We'll be fine. You'll be fine. " He soothed.

" Alright, if you say so. If you weren't from another country that landed you with a beautiful voice, I wouldn't have gone along with this. " She confessed.

" Well then, I guess I'm lucky. " He grinned with a laugh, kissing her forehead gently.

* * *

**YEAAAHH BUDDY *pauly d voice***

**An update my dear readers, an update.**

**MYSTERIOUS MAN ONCE AGAIN, who shall he be?**

**Reviews? :)**


	48. Chapter 48

"With Melissa and Matt's wedding day approaching quickly, the boys decided to spend some quality time with their ladies in Arizona, where the wedding was going to take place. Each winter in Arizona, the city holds an event called The Glendale Glitters. When Joey, Frannie, and Melissa were in high school they would always go and just invade all the local stores with their random selves. Now that they were older and in town, they wanted their friends to experience what they call home. Instead of staying at their parents houses, the group went ahead and rented a home that fit all of them in it for the week. Once they were all settled in, Cody and Frannie decided to spend some time together while the others went out to visit family and what not.

"So, tell me more about this Glendale Glitters." Cody asked, turning to look at Frannie.

"Well, it's a big festival that happens every year around Christmas time. People go to walk around, enjoy live music, food, and fun." Frannie explained, smiling at him."It's fun! I've been going to it every year since I was a kid. Except, I didn't get to go last year."

Cody scooted a bit closer to Frannie as she spoke about the festival. Seeing that he had become closer to her, Frannie smiled and took the advantage to snuggle up next to him, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her in his arms.

"I love Arizona." Cody admitted, rubbing her arms.

"It's a great state, but like all states, it has its downers." Frannie looked up at him. "You know, like the bipolar weather."

"Oh yeah, the weather that goes to nice and breezy, to scorching hot, to extremely cold, and continues on like that." He laughed. "It's a sure drag, I know."

"Would you ever consider moving here?" Frannie asked curiously.

"Um, it would be nice to move here." Cody responded. "I'd consider it."

Frannie grinned, playing with his hands. She had missed Arizona, but had always wanted to move to California when she was younger. Though there was a part of her now that really missed home.

"Would you ever move back?" Cody asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"I've actually been wanting to for a while..." Frannie responded, fiddling around with her fingers.

"Yeah? You should if you want to. I'd help you out." Cody told her.

"Help me move back?"

"With anything and everything." Cody smiled, kissing her forehead.

Frannie grinned, snuggling closer to Cody. "Thank you, Cody."

"You wanna know why I want to help you move back here?" Cody asked her.

"Why?" Frannie looked up at Cody again.

"I'd like for us to... move in together." Cody admitted, looking at her.

Hearing Cody suggest that they move in together, Frannie flashed him a bright smile.

"I'd love for us to move in together, Cody." She told him, a smile still bright on her face.

Cody grinned, moving Frannie around that way they were now facing each other. He placed both his hands on her face, bringing her closer to him so they could form a smooth kiss. Frannie placed her arms around Cody's neck, Cody bringing his arms down her waist to wrap around it, also bringing her body closer to his.

* * *

"I smell Indian Fried Bread." Joey grinned, walking up to the park where the Glendale Glitters was being held.

The group of friends with consisted of Joey and Mike, Cody and Frannie, Emma and Ted, Chrissy and Kevin, Ashley and Randy, Melissa and Matt who by the way had left their new born babies to be baby sat by Melissa's parents. They didn't mind at all, being that they were calm and incredibly adorable. Even though there was obviously more to their group, all the others would be flying in later in the week for the wedding, considering they couldn't all get the time off. As for John and Lilo, ever since John had retired, he decided to spend as much time with his wife being that he hadn't been able to for the longest time.

"Isn't that Fran's favorite food?" Mike asked, looking at Frannie who was already walking towards the line.

"You tell me." Joey laughed, following behind Cody and Frannie. She turned around for a minute, looking at her friends. "Would you guys like to get it too?"

"I really want a hot dog." Melissa admitted. "It's been a long while since I've had a good hot dog."

Ted laughed immaturely, earning yet another infamous smack on the shoulder from Emma. "What did I do?" He whined, rubbing his shoulder. He may have been buff, but when it came to Emma, her slaps felt harder than a slam to the mat.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything." Emma snarled, knowing exactly why Ted laughed.

"If you're done laughing at hot dogs, and if you're done abusing your boyfriend, I would love to get one of these fried breads." Randy scooted in between them, Ashley tagging along behind him.

"As do I!" Chrissy jumped, tugging at Kevin's shirt. "Kevin, what about you?"

"I'll get one, I'll buy yours too." Kevin gave her a genuine smile, following Randy and Ashley.

"We're not dating by the way!" Emma said to Randy as he walked away.

"At least not yet." Ted said to himself.

"Did you say something, Ted?" Emma said, turning around to face him.

Luckily with the music playing, and people walking by talking, she didn't catch what he said. Ted shook his head, giving her a smile.

* * *

"Those breads were fantastic." Cody beamed, walking hand in hand with Frannie now.

"Do you see why I love them now?" Frannie laughed, seeing that the Comic Book store was a few feet away.

"Yes I do, I would gladly eat about another few... my god I see a comic store." Cody told her, releasing her head as he quickly walked up to the store.

"You didn't tell me there was a comic store here?" Matt turned to Melissa as he watched his friend stand in front of the store.

"Because I wanted to see you react just like Cody did here." Melissa laughed, pointing.

"This is the coolest." Cody smiled. "Do you want to come in with me?" He turned to look at Frannie.

"Of course!" She nodded with a smile, turning to look back at the other couples who weren't going to go in the store.

"Have fun with the nerds." Mike laughed, receiving a glare from Frannie before she walked in.

* * *

"I love Arizona, it's so peaceful." Randy smiled, looking up at the stars.

"Yet so cold." Ashley shivered, not being warm enough with her long sleeved shirt.

"Well baby, that's why I suggested you would bring a jacket." Randy smirked, pulling off his hoodie. "Here, take my jacket."

Ashley smiled, putting on Randy's jacket that smelt of his cologne.

"What if you get cold?" Chrissy questioned Randy.

"I'll be just fine, thanks for the concern Chrissy." Randy smiled, nodding his head. "It would be different if I had no hairs on my face."

"You would be bald." Chrissy smirked. "You're not bald anymore though, you're a drunken homeless wanker."

"Wanker, oh." Kevin laughed, shaking his head. "You're English words make me laugh."

"They make me sick." Randy growled.

"Hey now, it's just all fun we're having here." Ted said, placing his hands in the air. "Enjoy the bands playing, enjoy this calm weather, enjoy how relaxing it is to sit down on these benches."

"Enjoy me telling Ted to lower his voice so we can enjoy this music he speaks of." Emma said, placing her hand over Ted's mouth.

Everyone turned to look at the two, laughing as Ted sulked in his seat.

"I love you, Ted." Emma smirked, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." Ted replied with a smile.

* * *

"Tonight was fun, I liked it a whole lot." Mike said to Joey as they drove together to the house.

"Yeah? I'm glad you did." Joey smiled, placing her hand on his.

Mike turned to her for a second to flash her a smile. As he pulled up to the red light, he stole a quick kiss from her.

"Hey there love birds, save that for later!" Frannie said from the back seat. "We're kids back here."

Cody nodded his head, agreeing with Frannie.

"Kids don't have sex." Joey snapped back with a smirk.

Frannie and Cody exchanged looks, looking down.

"Gotcha there, didn't we?" Mike chuckled, driving once the light turned green.

"We sure did."Joey answered for the two in the back.

* * *

**Author's Note;**

**HELLO GUYS! I deeply apologize for the long wait of this chapter. I've been going through a lot these past three months, but I'm back!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
